Garde Rapprochée
by DarkkLight9
Summary: Fang semblait avoir une vie parfaite. Des parents aimants, des amis extraordinaires et une petite amie qui avait réussi à la séduire, là où beaucoup avaient échoué. Cependant, une seule soirée et une mauvaise décision vont tout changer. Reste à savoir si se sera pour le mieux ou non...
1. Chapitre 1 : Vie Idyllique

**Alors vous allez dire : "C'est pas vrai, encore une histoire ? Mais fini d'abord celles que tu as déjà commencé !", mais je peux pas résister quand j'ai de l'inspi, alors je poste :p Cette fic était déjà commencé depuis un moment d'ailleurs, avant La chute du Valhalla même.**

 **Bien, alors pour parler de cette histoire disons qu'elle se passe dans un monde normal et qu'elle sera centré sur une enquête de police. Fang x Lightning évidement (oui désolé, j'ai mes préférences) cependant si vous voulez voir d'autre couple n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et envie :D**

 **Pas de couverture pour le moment, il faut que je me motive à la dessiner, mais j'ai l'idée, c'est déjà ça xD**

 **Allez sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

•••

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et la chaleur cuisante de cette après-midi de fin d'été, poussait les habitants et les nombreux touristes à se réfugier à l'ombre, dans les immenses buildings de la ville touristique de Bodhum. Certains courageux se risquaient à gambader joyeusement dans les rues ensoleillées, vaguant de boutique en boutique ou effectuaient leur footing journalier, pour les plus téméraires d'entre eux. Malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, une jeune femme à la chevelure corbeau dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, dans un immense lit rond aux draps fins.

La porte de la chambre décorée avec goût, s'ouvrit doucement et une jeune femme de petite taille et à la longue chevelure blonde, s'approcha doucement vers la belle endormie, un verre à la main. Elle s'assied délicatement sur le bord du matelas en déposant le verre sur la table de chevet près du lit et se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur l'épaule de sa petite amie à la peau tannée. La noiraude émit de petits grognements de consentements et après plusieurs baisers et supplications de la blonde, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux avec difficulté. Agressée par une immense migraine et les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les stores de l'immense baie vitrée qui arpentait tout le mur droit de la chambre, elle grommela des mots incompréhensibles et referma vite les yeux. Un rire étincelant tinta dans ses oreilles et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Qu'elle aimait entendre ce rire.

La blonde à ses côtés partageait son quotidien depuis maintenant 6 mois et Fang en était ravie. La brune, grande séductrice dans l'âme, s'était finalement éprise de ce petit bout de femme toute mignonne et de se sourire digne des pubs de dentifrice.

 _ **\- Aller Fang debout,**_ murmura sa douce voix à son oreille.

 _ **\- Hum…**_

La grande brune soupira et se retourna difficilement pour faire face à sa belle. Deux yeux noisette la fixaient amoureusement et leurs lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre dans une douce étreinte.

 _ **\- Alors bien dormi ?**_ Demanda la blonde.

 _ **\- Je préfère le réveille,**_ sourit la plus grande.

Un autre rire résonna dans la grande pièce et un nouveau sourire fendit le visage de la brune. Elle se souleva sur les coudes pour s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de sa bien-aimée, mais une vive douleur à la tête l'assaillit et elle retomba mollement dans son lit en grognant de nouveau.

 _ **\- Tiens prend ça, ça te fera du bien.**_

La noiraude s'empara du verre d'eau que son vis-à-vis lui tendait et en bu tout le contenus. Hier soir, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait un peu forcée sur la boisson. Cependant, ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa sœur fêtait ses 20 ans. Sa compagne se blottit dans ses bras et elles attendirent que la migraine de la brune s'estompe peu à peu.

 _ **\- Il est quelle heure ?**_ Demanda la jeune femme avachie dans son lit.

 _ **\- Hum...**_ Lana sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'heure rapidement. _**16H53.**_

La brune souffla en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête qui bourdonnait atrocement.

 _ **\- 16h53...**_ répéta-t-elle dans un murmure.

La blonde, amusée, sourit et se mit doucement à compter sur ses doigts.

 _ **\- Quoi déjà ?!**_ S'affola soudainement l'endormie.

La brune se leva d'un bond malgré son mal de crâne persistant, s'empêtra dans ses draps et s'étala de tout son long sur le paquet de sa chambre. Après mille injures dans sa langue natale, elle se releva du mieux qu'elle put en se débattant avec le bout de tissu qui ne semblait pas vouloir la libérer.

 _ **\- Si Lebreau appelle, tu lui diras que mon lit ne voulait pas me laisser partir !**_ pesta la noiraude en se délivrant enfin de ses draps et courant vers sa salle de bain sous un sourire amusé de la blonde.

 _ **\- Tu sais Fang, Lebreau a déjà appelée,**_ répondit celle-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Elle va me tuer ? Me virer ?**_

 _ **\- Mais non,**_ rigola-t-elle, _**elle voulait juste s'assurer que tu viendrais travailler aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **\- Ouf…**_

 _ **\- Donc je lui ai dit que tu serais là, mais peut-être un peu en retard,**_ reprit la blonde d'un air joueur avant de se faufiler aussi sous la douche.

 _ **\- Je préfère vraiment le réveille,**_ ricana Fang.

•••

Debout derrière un immense bar, une brune de petite taille, les cheveux attachés, essuyait tranquillement les verres en sifflotant joyeusement l'air musical joué par de grandes enceintes murales. Le NORA était l'un des bars les plus populaires de Bodhum. Situé au bord de la plage, il était très apprécié des touristes durant la saison chaude. Quasiment vide à cette heure de la journée, la patronne profitait du calme ambiant avant de voir affluer une foule de touriste et d'habitués. Quelques-uns de ses employés étaient déjà présents et préparait la salle pour ce soir. En cette fin de vacance d'été, la ville organisait chaque année un immense feu d'artifice, qui faisait la renommée de cette ville. Le bar était placé aux premières loges pour voir ce spectacle magnifique et il faisait un chiffre d'affaire incroyable rien qu'en une seule soirée.

 _ **\- Salut, salut.**_

Se tournant vers l'entrée pour apercevoir la nouvelle arrivante, Lebreau posa enfin son torchon et son verre pour venir saluer son employée. Contournant le bar elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se posta devant la grande brune qui devait bien faire une tête de plus qu'elle et qui la regardait avec un grand sourire innocent.

 _ **\- Tu es en retard Fang.**_

 _ **\- Désolé, reveille difficile.**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr, ce réveille difficile ne s'appellerait pas Lana par hasard ?**_

Fang rigola sans rien ajouter et sa patronne fronça des sourcils, blasée par le comportement de sa barmaid. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que les deux femmes se connaissaient. La noiraude n'aimant absolument pas les études, elle s'était mise à travailler directement après avoir reçu son bac et après divers petit boulot, elle s'était finalement faite une place dans le bar et s'entendait particulièrement bien avec les divers employés. Ne pouvant réprimander son amie face à ce sourire désolé, Lebreau soupira d'amusement et frappa doucement l'arrière du crâne de Fang, avant de l'obligé d'un air qui se voulait autoritaire à travailler.

 _ **\- Tiens salut ma belle, alors pas trop la gueule de bois ?**_ Ricana un rouquin taillé comme une armoire à glace qui émergeait de l'arrière salle.

 _ **\- Salut Gadot,**_ sourit joyeusement la noiraude, _**j'ai dû vider mon armoire à pharmacie pour réussir à traîner ma carcasse jusqu'ici.**_

 _ **\- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! tu étais vraiment dans un état pitoyable hier soir.**_

La brune au teint hâlé rigola. Elle ne se souvenait pas de toute la soirée, mais Lana lui avait vaguement racontée quelques brides de la fête et elle devait avouer que ça devait être quelque chose à voir. Les deux employés discutèrent joyeusement, Gadot se moquant de la jeune femme et de ses exploits d'hier soir et Fang répliquant en contant elle aussi des faits peu glorieux du grand rouquin.

 _ **\- Non mais je rêve je ne vous paye pas à lambiner ! au boulot ! on a une grosse soirée qui s'annonce !**_ Râla Lebreau en revenant dans la pièce principale.

 _ **\- Oui chef !**_ Répondirent en cœur Gadot et Fang ne voulant s'attirer les foudres de leur patronne, qui malgré sa taille pouvait être plus effrayante qu'un ours enragé.

 _ **\- Gadot, vas donc aider Snow qui vient d'arriver. Il vient nous donner un coup de main pour ce soir. Il décharge le camion derrière.**_

 _ **\- Tout de suite.**_

 _ **\- Et que je ne te prenne pas à roupiller comme toute à l'heure compris ?**_

 _ **\- Héhéhé tu me connais patronne je n'oserais jamais.**_

 _ **\- Fait attention à toi sale gamin,**_ pesta la petite brune en poursuivant son collègue avec un torchon, sous le sourire de Fang.

Se retrouvant seule dans le bar, elle finit de nettoyer les verres présents sur le comptoir et accueilli joyeusement quelques habitués du coin qui commandaient quelques boissons fraîches. La chaleur était encore étouffante dehors et la noiraude était bien contente de se trouver près de la climatisation. Elle aimait beaucoup la chaleur, cela lui rappelait son village d'enfance où elle vivait avant d'emménager ici, mais dans cette ville l'air était lourde, étouffante et rendait l'air parfois irrespirable. Se retrouver à l'ombre dans un endroit frais était donc plus que la bienvenue. Une petite blonde aux étranges reflets roses entra dans le bar, sautillant joyeusement jusqu'au comptoir et salua la barmaid d'un signe de main.

 _ **\- Salut Serah, tu travailles ce soir ?**_

 _ **\- Ouep, Lebreau m'a dit qu'elle aurait certainement besoin de moi, étant donné que l'une de ses barmaid avait fait des folies de son corps hier soir,**_ sourit innocemment la jeune fille.

 _ **\- Héhéhé, elle va me poursuivre cette soirée j'ai l'impression.**_

 _ **\- Hahaha ! En faite, j'avais surtout besoin d'argent,**_ reprit Serah en prenant place près de la brune.

 _ **\- T'as des soucis ?**_ S'inquiéta Fang.

 _ **\- Oh non rien de grave, rassure toi,**_ sourit joyeusement son interlocutrice, _**mais comme c'est bientôt la rentrée, je ne pourrais plus travailler autant et je préfère gagner un max d'argent pour éviter à Snow d'en faire trop ou d'inquiéter ma sœur.**_

Ah la rentrée, alors fac de médecine c'est ça ?

Oui ! Suis trop contente !

 _ **\- Attends de ne plus avoir de vie à cause de tes études. On verra si tu seras toujours aussi contente,**_ ricana la brune.

 _ **\- On n'est pas tous des feignasse,**_ répondit Serah en tirant la langue à son aînée et en rigolant.

•••

Les rues qui avaient été animées toute la journée, étaient depuis maintenant plusieurs heures plongée dans le silence et la tranquillité de la nuit. Un vent doux s'engouffrait entre les bâtiments et soufflait dans les ruelles éclairées par quelques réverbères. Le centre-ville était vide de toute âme vivante et un étranger ne connaissant pas la coutume locale aurait pu croire à une ville déserte. Cependant, lorsque l'on s'éloignait du centre et que l'on s'approchait de la plage, on pourrait croire que toute la ville était désormais installée sur le sable fin. La chaleur pesante de la journée avait laissé place à une nuit douce et agréable.

La plage était en ébullition, des jeunes slalomaient entre les plagistes, certains baigneurs nocturnes pataugeaient encore dans l'eau, certains chantaient, d'autres dansaient sur des pistes spécialement installées pour l'occasion. La soirée promettait d'être longue et grandiose.

Au Nora, la foule était immense et le calme apaisant de l'après-midi avait laissé place à une ambiance bruyante et festive où la boisson coulait à flot. Installée derrière le bar en compagnie de Serah et Lebreau, Fang servait joyeusement les clients tout en discutant avec sa jeune sœur. La petite rouquine installée au bar, racontait sa folle journée à son aînée et s'enthousiasmait sur le futur feu d'artifice de ce soir. La soirée battait son plein et partant elle venait tout juste de commencer.

 _ **\- Je suis trop pressée que ce soit la rentrée !**_ s'exclama joyeusement la rousse.

 _ **\- C'est dingue ça, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à adorer la rentrée,**_ commenta sa sœur complètement perplexe.

 _ **\- On voit pleins de nouvelles têtes, des nouveaux profs, les nouveaux emplois du temps, c'est géniale !**_

 _ **\- Et le début des cours, des examens, des devoirs…**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est génial aussi ! j'ai hâte de commencer ma deuxième année de psycho. La première était passionnante il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.**_

 _ **\- J'abandonne…**_

 _ **\- Héhéhé,**_ sourit Vanille en lui tirant la langue. _**Bon et alors, avec Lana ?**_

 _ **\- C'est Génial !**_ Ricana la brune en imitant sa cadette.

 _ **\- Dommage…**_ Souffla la rouquine agacée.

 _ **\- Hé ! C'est quoi ton problème avec elle ? Elle ne t'a rien fait que je sache,**_ fit la noiraude en perdant son sourire.

 _ **\- Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout, et ça tu le savais déjà avant de sortir avec elle.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle est très gentille, amusante, souriante…**_

 _ **\- Un peu limité, collante, niaise, naïve…**_

 _ **\- Bon stop !**_ grogna l'aînée.

 _ **\- Tu mérites mieux c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Je suis très bien avec elle et je ne compte pas la lâcher de sitôt, désolé pour toi.**_

 _ **\- Attends de tomber sur une autre, on reparlera après de Lana,**_ ricana Vanille.

 _ **\- Non je te dis c'est sérieux entre nous.**_

 _ **\- Si tu le dis…**_

 _ **\- En faite t'es jalouse c'est ça ?**_

 _ **\- De quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Que je passe plus de temps avec elle qu'avec toi.**_

 _ **\- Fang j'ai plus 10 ans tu sais et figure toi que je suis bien contente d'avoir quelques moments de répits,**_ reprit-elle espiègle.

 _ **\- C'est ça tu ne peux pas te passer de moi c'est tout,**_ ricana la barmaid.

Vanille s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais une masse de cheveux blonds passa devant ses yeux à une vitesse hallucinante et s'empara des lèvres de la noiraude.

 _ **\- Salut mon cœur,**_ lança joyeusement Lana.

 _ **\- Salut mon cœur,**_ mima silencieusement Vanille, dans le dos de la blonde avec une mimique niaise.

Fang la fusilla du regard, pas très contente qu'elle se moque de sa petite amie, encore plus en sa présence. La rouquine haussa des épaules et partit avec son verre, rejoindre Serah un peu plus loin. Elle n'aimait pas la blonde, mais vraiment pas. Selon elle une potiche aurait plus d'intérêt que cette pimbêche, qui ne sortait avec sa sœur que pour son argent et les partis de jambes en l'air.

L'air boudeur, elle s'affala sur un tabouret en face de sa meilleure amie en sirotant son cocktail, agacée par la vue de Lana qui rigolait bêtement avec Fang. La petite barmaid salua joyeusement son amie. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, elle regarda dans la direction qu'elle fixait d'un air noir et aperçus Lana et Fang s'embrasser.

 _ **\- Vanille arrete de la fixer comme ça, on dirait une psychopathe.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Hé oh, il y a quelqu'un,**_ reprit Serah en passant une main devant ses yeux.

 _ **\- Hum tu disais ?**_ Répondit Vanille en levant enfin le regard vers elle.

 _ **\- Vanille… Pourquoi tu te focalise autant sur elle ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne l'aime pas ! je la trouve fausse, elle va pas du tout avec ma sœur, elle est stupide, collante, horripilante…**_

 _ **\- Hé respire,**_ l'arrêta la petite Farron en posant un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

 _ **\- Je comprends ta sœur maintenant,**_ bouda la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Serah poussa un soupire amusée face à cette déclaration. Sa grande sœur n'avait jamais acceptée qu'elle sorte avec Snow. Elle le trouvait trop idiot et Vanille avait était la première à s'opposer à elle, en lui disant que ça ne la regardait pas et que Serah était assez grande pour décider toute seule. Cependant, depuis que Fang sortait avec Lana, la rouquine n'avait plus tout à fait le même discours et depuis maintenant 6 mois, la petite sœur de la brune pestait contre sa petite amie dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

 _ **\- Elle rend Fang heureuse, c'est ça le plus important non ?**_

 _ **\- Hum…**_

 _ **\- Bon si tu me parlais plutôt du beau garçon avec qui je t'ai vu ce matin !**_

 _ **\- T'as vu il était trop craquant !**_ S'enthousiasma de nouveau Vanille.

Serah rigola devant le changement d'humeur de sa meilleure amie. Elles discutèrent longuement entre deux services de cocktails et rigolèrent de tout et de rien. Un jeune homme vient bientôt demander à Vanille si elle voulait danser et elle accepta avec joie, Serah elle sourit et s'engouffra dans l'arrière salle profitant de la pause que Lebreau lui avait donnée pour rejoindre son petit ami.

 _ **\- Bon il faut que j'aille faire un tour, mon patron offre une prime au journaliste qui écrira le meilleur article sur la soirée,**_ dit Lana.

 _ **\- J'ai hâte de lire ton article à la une des journaux alors,**_ sourit la brune.

 _ **\- C'est gentille mais tu sais, je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir cette article, le combat va être rude,**_ grimaça-t-elle.

 _ **\- Mais tu vas gagner, t'es la meilleure.**_

Elles se sourirent mutuellement et Lana se pencha sur le comptoir pour dérober les lèvres de la noiraude dans un langoureux baiser. Une tape derrière la tête arrêta net Fang et elle se tourna avec un petit sourire innocent sachant déjà qui se tenait derrière elle.

 _ **\- T'es bien gentille mais t'es pas là pour bicher la pomme aux clientes. Aussi mignonne soit-elle, alors au travail !**_ Râla Lebreau.

Fang et Lana rirent en cœur et la blonde salua finalement sa petite amie avec son appareil photo autour du cou, prête à faire quelques clichés de cette fabuleuse soirée.

•••

 _ **\- Bonsoir.**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous …**_

Fang s'arrêta net. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme à la peau de porcelaine et aux yeux d'un bleu envoûtant. Sa longue chevelure blonde aux reflets roses ne lui était pas étrangère, mais l'aura qui émanait de cette femme était bien différente de celle qui émanait de sa collègue aux cheveux roses. Serah respirait la joie, la générosité et la douceur alors que son vis-à-vis respirait la droiture, le courage et la force.

 _ **\- Tu es la sœur de Serah je me trompe ?**_

 _ **\- Exacte.**_

Sa voix était posée et ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Sa posture bien droite montrait une fierté et une volonté à toutes épreuves. Bien que la ressemblance physique des deux sœurs était frappante, de caractère elles semblaient diametralement opposées. Enfin ça, Fang ne pouvait l'affirmer avec certitude, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait la fameuse sœur dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler de la bouche de Serah et de Snow. L'une racontant de véritables éloges sur elle et l'autre ne cessant de se plaindre de sa façon de le tyranniser.

La jeune femme en face de la barmaid croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils visiblement agacé. " _ **Ô que c'est sexy**_ " se dit la brune. " _ **Merde ! Focus Fang, Focus ! T'as une petite amie maintenant je te rappelle ! Enfin en même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais coucher avec elle hein, j'ai bien le droit de regarder ! Non ?**_ ".

De plus en plus agacée par le manque de réaction de la barmaid, la blonde tapait nerveusement ses doigts sur son bras gauche. Cela faisait bien trois fois qu'elle lui demandait si elle savait ou était sa sœur, mais la brune était comme bloquée et la regardait de haut en bas avec un regard qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout " _ **Non mais elle se prend pour qui celle-là ?!**_ ". Elle reposa de nouveau sa question et n'ayant toujours pas de réponse, elle soupira difficilement pour essayer de garder son calme et décida finalement de demander à quelqu'un d'autre, plutôt que de perdre son temps inutilement avec une jeune femme à qui il devait manquer pas mal de case. " _ **Pourquoi il faut toujours que je tombe sur des idiots !**_ ".

Voyant son vis-à-vis tourner les talons, Fang sorti subitement de ses pensées et sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'empêcha d'aller plus loin en lui saisissant l'épaule. La blonde se retourna vivement et lança un regard noir à la noiraude, mais celle-ci ne se démonta pas et lui offrit un regard charmeur.

 _ **\- Lâche-moi,**_ grogna l'aînée des Farron.

 _ **\- Je t'offre un verre ?**_ Sourit malicieusement la barmaid en faisant valser habillement un verre dans sa main.

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?**_ Grogna de plus en plus la blonde qui peinait vraiment à garder son sang-froid.

 _ **\- Ah Salut Light !**_ Sourit Joyeusement Vanille en se postant près des deux jeunes femmes. _**Je vois que t'as fait la connaissance de Fang.**_

 _ **\- Tu la connais ?**_ souffla Lightning en poussant rageusement la main de la brune de son épaule.

 _ **\- Un peu que je la connais, c'est ma grande sœur,**_ rigola-t-elle. _**Tu sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien je crois que quand tu auras fini tes études de psychologie, tu devrais lui faire passer des examens, parce que de toute évidence il lui manque des cases !**_

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna prestement de la rouquine et surtout de la brune qui osa lui faire un clin d'œil alors qu'elle partait en direction de Lebreau pour retrouver sa sœur. " _ **Non mais je rêve !**_ ". Son temps était limité et elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à sa cadette et cette idiote venait de lui faire perdre quelques minutes précieuses.

 _ **\- Eh bien, tu lui as fait bonne Impression on dirait, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?**_ Demanda Vanille.

 _ **\- Je crois que je lui ai tapé dans l'œil,**_ ricana Fang en reprenant du service.

•••

Minuit approchait et le grand feu d'artifice allait bientôt être lancé. Tout le monde sortit des bars et s'installèrent sur la plage, même les employés. Installés près du Nora, les employés et leur amis discutèrent joyeusement afin d'attendre le commencement. Lebreau et Gadot ne cessaient de se chamailler sous les rires de Snow et Serah qui étaient enlacés l'un avec l'autre dans une étreinte amoureuse. La petite blonde aux cheveux roses était déçue que sa sœur ne puisse rester à ses côtés durant le feu d'artifice et elles c'étaient d'ailleurs disputées juste avant que tous s'installent sur la plage.

 _Flash-back_ _:_

 _Adossé contre le mur du bar, un grand blond au bonnet noir, embrassait langoureusement sa petite amie nichée au creux de ses bras musclés. Ravie de la pause que lui avait donnée sa patronne, Serah en avait profité pour rejoindre son homme dans la ruelle derrière le bâtiment, censé surveiller le spectacle pour la soirée. Un raclement de gorge mécontent se fit entendre dans l'encadrement de la porte non loin d'eux et les deux amoureux se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante. Bien droite, les bras croisés et le regard noir, l'aînée des Farron foudroyait littéralement le jeune homme du regard, qui fit une moue digne d'un enfant pris en faute par ses parents._

 _ **\- Hey salut Claire,**_ _salua Serah un peu gênée._

 _ **\- Snow. Je crois que tu es censé surveiller la plage, je me trompe ?**_ _Lâcha froidement la grande blonde._

 _ **\- Relax sis' je faisais juste une petite pause,**_ _rigola nerveusement Snow pour ce donner un air nonchalant mais peu convaincant._

 _Sa belle-sœur et supérieure avait une réputation de femme froide et dure et malheureusement pour lui son cœur c'était épris de sa petite sœur. Elle lui faisait peur. En réalité Lightning Farron faisait peur à beaucoup de monde. Avec une volonté de fer et une force incroyable elle avait réussi à se faire une place de choix au sein de la brigade criminelle locale et avait grimpé les échelons à une vitesse incroyable. Son intelligence et sa perspicacité l'avait propulsé au grade de lieutenant en seulement quelques années et elle était aujourd'hui craint et respectée parmi ses collègues._

 _ **\- Une petite pause ?**_

 _Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit froid dans le dos et si sa fierté ne lui disait pas de ne pas fléchir devant sa bien-aimée, il serait sans doute déjà partit en courant sans demander son reste. N'aimant pas du tout le regard de défi de son beau-frère, l'agente fit un pas en avant d'un air menaçant, qui fit fléchir le grand blond. Un deuxième pas. Il recula. Un troisième._

 _ **\- Arrête,**_ _s'interposa Serah en stoppant sa sœur._ _ **C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir.**_

 _Lightning fixait toujours Snow en retrait derrière sa petite amie. N'avait-il aucune fierté pour se cacher derrière sa sœur ?_

 _ **\- Light s'il te plaît,**_ _supplia sa cadette pour qu'elle reprenne son calme._

 _L'aînée des Farron ferma les yeux et souffla pour se calmer et posa enfin son regard dans les prunelles inquiète de sa seule famille. Elles se fixèrent ainsi quelques minutes sans rien dire et Lightning souffla une ultime fois._

 _ **\- Retourne bosser. Et que je ne te reprenne pas à flâner.**_

 _Les épaules du blond, tendu depuis l'arrivée de sa supérieure, se détendirent dans seul coup et il lui fit un salut militaire avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers la plage. Il avait eu de la chance sur ce coup. Serah se recula de sa sœur, maintenant que son petite ami était hors de danger. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'elle avait de maltraiter son homme._

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui comme ça ?**_ _Questionna Serah mécontente._

 _ **\- Je ne m'acharne pas sur lui. Il fait tout pour me chercher. Ce type et un feignant doublé d'un idiot. Tu mérites beaucoup m…**_

 _ **\- Ça suffit !**_

 _Lightning détourna la tête devant l'air énervée de sa sœur._

 _ **\- Que tu le veuille ou non je l'aime alors il va falloir que tu l'accepte !**_

 _ **\- Tss.**_

 _Un long silence s'installa entre les deux sœurs et Serah sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec sa sœur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas accepter son petit ami ?_

 _ **\- Tu… Tu seras là pour le feu d'artifice ?**_ _Reprit la cadette Farron hésitante._

 _La policière souffla un 'non' avant de détourner les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas voir les yeux de sa cadette se remplir de tristesse dès qu'elle ne pouvait rester avec elle malgré ses supplications. Cependant, il était hors de question pour elle de rester auprès de sa soeur si son petit ami était à ses côtés et durant le spectacle, il y serait sûrement. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas encadrer ce type._

 _ **\- Ton travail j'imagine,**_ _souffla amèrement la petite blonde._

 _Lightning hocha la tête, ne préférant pas dévoiler ses véritables pensées et un nouveau silence de plus en plus lourd s'installa entre elles. N'arrivant pas à capter le regard de son aînée Serah soupira. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, sa sœur s'était renfermé sur elle-même et était devenus une femme froide et colérique. La policière avait peu de temps pour sa cadette et depuis sa promotion au poste d'enquêtrice à la Police Criminelle, leur relation empirait de jour en jour. Les larmes aux yeux, Serah ouvrit la porte du bar et s'apprêta à partir._

 _ **\- Serah attend…**_

 _ **\- Il faut que j'aille travailler.**_

 _La cadette claqua la porte derrière elle, laissant Lightning au milieu de la ruelle éclairée seulement par un réverbère qui ne cessait de clignoter. Crispant sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal aux dents, l'agente jura contre elle-même et partit en direction de la plage, le visage encore plus froid que d'habitude._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

 _ **\- Un petit sourire ?**_

Fang sourit en reconnaissant la voix de sa petite amie et un flash d'appareil photo éclaira aussitôt son visage. Ravie, Lana s'assied à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre son épaule après lui avoir déposé un chaste baiser.

 _ **\- Alors tu as rencontré beaucoup de jolies filles sur la plage,**_ ricana la noiraude.

 _ **\- Oui quelque unes. Mais tu es sans conteste la plus belle d'entre elles.**_

 _ **\- Oui je sais, j'ai un charme fou.**_

La blonde rigola gentiment et se lova finalement dans les bras de la brune sous le regard mauvais de Vanille qui les épiaient quelques mètres derrière.

 _ **\- Arrête,**_ sourit Serah en donnant un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie.

 _ **\- De quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'espérer que Fang et une soudaine illumination et qu'elle rembarre cette pimbêche inutile.**_

 _ **\- Décidément suis bien content de ne pas avoir de sœur,**_ ricana Snow en buvant une bière.

Les trois amis rigolèrent en cœur et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un seul coup. Un sifflement perça à travers le ciel et bientôt un bruit sourd fit apparaître une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes de toutes les couleurs, sous les applaudissements du public. Le feu d'artifice était époustouflant et colorait le ciel de milliers d'éclats. Le sourire aux lèvres, sa petite amie dans ses bras et ses amis à ses côtés, Fang se sentait incroyablement bien.

Elle avait une belle vie. Des parents aimants et en bonne santé, une sœur formidable bien qu'un peu énervante, des amis incroyables en qui elle avait une totale confiance, un travail qui lui plaisait et un bon salaire et enfin une petite amie merveilleuse. Que pourrait-on demander de mieux ?

Le spectacle dura une bonne demi-heure et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit pour féliciter l'organisation de cette petite merveille, qui avait ravi les plus jeunes comme les plus grands. La foule se mit en activité peu de temps après le dernier pétard. De nombreuses personnes rentrèrent chez eux et d'autre continuèrent de flâner sur la plage ou de reprendre leurs activités dans les bars. Les employés du Nora ne chômèrent pas et se remirent à travailler avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur.

 _ **\- Tu rentres à quelle heure ?**_ Demanda Lana en se penchant sur le bar en regardant ses clichés de la soirée.

 _ **\- Lebreau m'a demandé de faire la fermeture donc pas avant 3 heure du mat' je pense,**_ grimaça la noiraude.

 _ **\- Aie, courage, je vais rentrer moi, j'ai un article à écrire.**_

 _ **\- Pas de soucis,**_ sourit la brune, _**mais prépare toi à être réveillé dès que j'arrive,**_ continua-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

 _ **\- Mais j'espère bien.**_

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Lana partit en saluant sa compagne d'un signe de main et disparut dans la foule.

•••

Fang salua les derniers habitués de la main avec un grand sourire et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle se retrouva enfin seule dans le bar. Sa patronne était partit il y avait un peu moins d'une heure et la brune devait s'avouer qu'elle était exténué par la soirée. Après avoir fini ses dernières corvées, la noiraude ferma toute les issus et sortit par la porte de derrière. " _ **Putain la vache on se les cailles !**_ ". Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste et ferma la porte à clé derrière elle. La température avait considérablement chuté depuis le feu d'artifice et la brune se maudit de n'avoir pris qu'une simple veste. Soufflant dans ses mains pour se les réchauffer, elle les engouffra ensuite dans les poches de son gilet après avoir rabattu sa capuche sur son crâne. Elle marchait rapidement, essayant de se réchauffer. " _ **Putain de voiture qui est au garage !**_ ". Arrivée à une intersection, elle s'arrêta un moment, hésitante. Si elle continuait tout droit, le chemin était beaucoup plus long, mais semblait beaucoup plus accueillant que le chemin de gauche qui passait par un dédale de ruelles et d'usines désaffectées. Elle soupira, laissant s'échapper un petit nuage blanc de sa bouche et pivota finalement sur la gauche. " _ **Les gens dorment à cette heure-là de toute façon, non?**_ ".

Le silence était angoissant. Les murs délabrés, les quelques réverbères clignotants, des rats couraient à travers les ruelles sales. " _ **Quelle endroit charmant…**_ ". La brune pressa les pas de moins en moins rassurée dans cet endroit sinistre.

Un bruit métallique la fit sursauter et elle se tourna dans tous les sens, paniquée pour voir d'où provenait le son. Elle tomba finalement sur une poubelle en fer éventrée par terre, dans laquelle quelques chats de gouttières semblaient faire un véritable festin. Un rire nerveux la prit. Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir paniqué comme une enfant.

Plus détendue, la brune se moqua d'elle-même une dernière fois et repris sa route, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit plus tranquille. Un peu plus loin une silhouette humanoïde se démarqua soudainement à la lumière de la lune dans le coin d'une ruelle. Fang s'arrêta subitement n'osant plus faire aucun mouvement. L'homme se tenait debout, sans bouger. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la barmaid, en tendant sa main vers elle. Son sang se glaça, elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou la prit subitement.

Elle allait se retourner et courir à toute vitesse, quand un bruit sourd retentit et l'ombre eut un soubresaut, puis un deuxième, avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Deux autres ombres accoururent vers l'homme étalé par terre et l'un d'eux braqua un pistolet sur lui et tira deux nouvelles balles. Complètement paniquée, Fang n'osait plus bouger d'un cil. Son cœur s'accéléra et sa respiration se fit difficile. Les mains moites, une sueur lui perlant du front.

Elle vit les deux ombres se pencher sur le cadavre et le fouiller. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse le plus discret possible et fuir le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait. Après avoir rassemblé assez de courage, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, le regard toujours braqué sur les 3 ombres. Un bruit la fit sursauter. " _ **Merde…**_ ". Elle venait de shooter dans une vieille boîte de conserve et le bruit métallique attira immédiatement le regard des deux assassins. Un long silence s'installa. Le souffle coupé par la panique, Fang regarda l'une des ombres se redresser lentement. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'elle le vit tendre son arme vers elle et presser la gâchette.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ou pas

**Je vous gâtes cette semaine :D en plus c'est bientôt les vacances, alors je vais pouvoir écrire à fond ! Plus qu'à espérer que la motivation dure ^^**

 **J'ai des questions en ce qui concerne la réeériture de Au delà Des Apparences. Est ce que ça intéresserait quelqu'un d'être beta ? Parce que vous l'avez compris, l'orthographe c'est pas mon fort et quitte à réécrire autant éviter les fautes. Donc si il y a des intéressés levez la main :p**

 **Ensuite, pour la publication vous préférez tout d'un coup ? Ou je poste dès que j'ai un chapitre ?**

 **Surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait pas mal de vu, mais j'avoue qu'un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et apprécié ^^**

 **Sur ce , je vous lâche et bonne lecture**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

•••

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointèrent à l'horizon, baignant Bodhum dans une douce lumière. La nuit avait été très longue pour de nombreux habitants, mais malgré cela, certains travailleurs chevronnés circulaient déjà sur les routes. D'autre n'avait tout simplement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Plusieurs sirènes tournoyaient silencieusement, reflétant leur lumière bleu sur les murs crasseux des quelques usines abandonnées. L'endroit d'habitude vide de tout être-humain, était maintenant envahi par de nombreux hommes en uniformes. Policiers et ambulanciers slalomaient entre eux sous les doux rayons du soleil qui réchauffait peu à peu l'atmosphère.

Dans le coin d'une ruelle, plusieurs agents de la police scientifique photographiaient et analysaient en détails la scène de crime. Un peu plus loin, assise sur le capot d'une voiture, une grande brune en débardeur noir fixait le sol, les yeux dans le vague, épuisée et frigorifiée. Elle avait eu de la chance, beaucoup même. Elle avait bien cru que sa vie allait s'achever aujourd'hui, dans cette ruelle, sans avoir pu dire au revoir à ses amis et à sa famille.

La noiraude poussa un soupire de lassitude et tenta tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. 20 minutes, ça faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'elle attendait là, pour elle ne savait trop quel raison. Un agent était venu la voir et lui avait dit d'attendre ici le temps que l'on s'occupe d'elle et était reparti, sans plus s'occuper d'elle " _ **Il aurait au moins pu me donner quelques chose pour me réchauffer ce connard !**_ ". Des ambulanciers étaient venu l'examiner peu après, mais mis à part une belle brûlure sur sa joue gauche et quelques bleus, la jeune femme n'avait pas de blessure grave. Elle en avait marre. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer chez elle et se blottir dans la chaleur rassurante et apaisante de sa petite amie.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées embrumées par le sommeil, Fang sursauta quand elle sentit que l'on posait un vêtement chaud sur ses épaules. Elle leva un regard fatigué vers son interlocuteur et tomba nez à nez avec un homme noir d'une cinquantaine d'années à la coupe afro. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et lui proposa un grand gobelet de café fumant.

 _ **\- Tiens jeune fille ça te fera du bien.**_

La barmaid le remercia d'un hochement de tête, heureuse qu'enfin quelqu'un s'intéresse un tant soit peu à elle

 _ **\- Ça va aller ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, mis à part le faite que je sois congelée, épuisée et que j'ai failli y laisser la peau, il n'y a même pas une heure, je dirais que ça roule,**_ souffla ironiquement la noiraude en buvant quelques gorgées de café qui lui firent un bien fou.

 _ **\- Euh… Oui, c'était une question stupide,**_ reprit le noir en se grattant l'arrière de la tête gêné.

 _ **\- Ce n'est rien. Vous êtes bien le premier sourire amical que je vois dans le coin, alors je ne vais sûrement pas vous le reprocher,**_ sourit-elle fatigué.

 _ **\- Nous allons devoir te poser quelques questions avant de pouvoir te laisser partir, tu permets ?**_ expliqua le cinquantenaire.

 _ **\- Allez-y.**_

 _ **\- Bien.**_

Il sortit un petit calepin et un stylo de sa veste, quand un agent l'interpella.

 _ **\- Veuillez m'excuser, je fais le plus vite possible,**_ sourit le policier désolé.

 _ **\- Hum.**_

L'homme s'excusa de nouveau et disparut dans la masse d'uniforme présent sous ses yeux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un cadavre pouvait accaparer tant de monde. Ils étaient bien une vingtaine à courir dans tous les sens avec du matériel de pointe et d'énormes mallettes. Ses paupières s'alourdissaient de plus en plus et elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Fang avait l'impression d'être transparente parmi cette foule d'inconnu, tous vaquaient à leur occupation, sans se soucier un instant de sa personne, ce qui l'énerva passablement.

Elle s'était faite tirer dessus et quasiment tuée, mais eux préféraient s'occuper d'un macchabée qui de toute manière ne bougerait plus, alors il pouvait bien attendre non ? Le son régulier de talons frappant sur le sol se rapprochait dans sa direction et un raclement de gorge tout près d'elle la fit rouvrir les yeux en sursautant.

Deux yeux bleus la toisèrent un instant, semblant analyser l'état physique et morale de la victime d'un seul regard. Ses yeux. Oui elle les avait déjà vus, mais où ? Un claquement de doigt sous son nez la fit sursauter de nouveau et Fang sembla reprendre contact avec la réalité. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Essayant de faire la mise au point au niveau de sa vue, elle haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant la sœur de Serah qu'elle avait croisée quelques heures plus tôt.

Que faisait-elle là ? Sans pouvoir sans empêcher un sourire fendit ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de son vis-à-vis.

 _ **\- Eh bien, finalement cette début de matinée n'est peut-être pas si merdique,**_ ricana la noiraude.

L'agente ignora simplement sa remarque et sortit de quoi prendre des notes dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir.

 _ **\- Je vais devoir vous poser quelques questions sur ce qui s'est passé.**_

 _ **\- Tous ce que tu veux ma belle.**_

Nouveau raclement de gorge et froncement de sourcils, ce qui fit davantage sourire la brune. " _ **Inspecteur de police alors ? Sa lui va plutôt bien**_ ".

 _ **\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me décrire en détail ce que vous avez vu ?**_

Grand sourire.

 _ **\- Bon écoutez, on ait sur une histoire de meurtre là. Ça vous fait peut-être sourire mais pas moi, alors soit vous me répondez, soit on va en discuter au commissariat.**_

 _ **\- Si tu me passe les menottes je ne dirais pas non,**_ ricana de plus belle la barmaid, devant le regard noir de l'inspectrice.

 _ **\- Bien.**_

Lightning rangea brusquement son calepin et saisi les menottes qui pendait à sa ceinture. Avec une vitesse hallucinante, elle retourna la noiraude, la plaqua contre le capot de la voiture et lui passa les menottes.

 _ **\- Aie, rhaa mais c'est bon, je plaisantais,**_ grogna la brune.

 _ **\- On va discuter au commissariat. Visiblement le froid t'as anéantit le peu de neurones qu'il te restait.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, mais visiblement passait des menottes créer des liens, regarde tu me tutoie.**_

 _ **\- Avance !**_

 _ **\- Héhéhé.**_

•••

Installée dans une pièce minuscule, avec pour seul meuble une table, deux chaises et une immense vitre teintée, Fang tapait du pied, agacée que l'on la fasse encore attendre. La blonde entra finalement dans la pièce, buvant une tasse de café et un dossier en main.

 _ **\- Enfin, je crois qu'il faut vraiment revoir l'accueil par ici, parce que vous avez tous le don pour snober les gens.**_

Pas de réponse. L'agente s'assied lentement en face de la brune et lâcha finalement le dossier sur la table en toisant la barmaid.

 _ **\- Bon on peut commencer ?**_

 _ **\- C'est quoi ton petit nom ?**_ Demanda d'un air charmeur la brune.

 _ **\- Je vous demandes pardon ?**_

 _ **\- Bah oui la moindre des politesses c'est de se présenter,**_ sourit Fang.

 _ **\- Je me suis présenté à vous au moins trois fois, mais visiblement ça n'a pas percuté là-haut.**_

 _ **\- Hé, tu vas finir par me vexer,**_ ironisa-t-elle, _**et pourquoi tu me vouvoie de nouveau ?**_

Lightning contracta férocement la mâchoire. Elle était épuisée. Elle n'était pas rentré chez elle depuis 3 jours, n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis plus de 48 heures et cette… idiote faisait tous pour la mettre hors d'elle.

 _ **\- Alors ton petit nom ?**_

La blonde se releva subitement de sa chaise.

 _ **\- Sazh, interroge moi cette femme, ou je crois qu'il va y avoir un double homicide aujourd'hui.**_

Sur ce, elle partit de la pièce en rageant et le cinquantenaire de toute à l'heure prit sa place.

 _ **\- Vous tenez à mourir aujourd'hui on dirait,**_ rigola-t-il.

 _ **\- C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore embêter les jolies filles,**_ ricana-t-elle en se levant pour regarder par la vitre teinté. _**Je suis sûr que t'es là,**_ reprit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres en direction de la vitre.

 _ **\- Allons, allons jeune fille, je suis sûr que vous n'avez qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez vous non ? Plus vite on aura fini avec ça plus vite vous rentrerez.**_

La noiraude se tourna vers le policier et souffla avant de se rasseoir.

 _ **\- Bien. Donc pouvez-vous nous raconter en détails ce qui s'est passé ?**_

 _Flash-back_ _:_

 _Un long silence s'installa. Le souffle coupé par la panique, Fang regarda l'une des ombres se redresser lentement. Une lueur passa dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'elle le vit tendre son arme vers elle et presser la gâchette._

 _Alors c'est comme ça que sa vie allait se terminer ? Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu la fichu idée de passer par le mauvais chemin, au mauvais moment ? Elle n'avait pas pu dire au revoir à ses proches, ni leur dire à quel point elle tenait à eux. Ses parents, sa sœur, ses amis, sa petite copine…_

 _Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Pas sans leur avoir dit combien elle les aimait. D'un pur réflexe dû à son instinct de survie, Fang se décala prestement sur la droite, et la balle qui lui aurait fait sauter le crâne, si elle s'était décalée 1 seconde plus tard, lui frôla la joue en lui brûlant la peau._

 _Sans demander son reste, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible et ses agresseurs se lancèrent à sa poursuite. La noiraude n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, son cerveau était comme déconnecté du reste de son corps, qui se mouvait par automatisme. Ses poursuivants tirèrent plusieurs balles à sa suite, mais aucune n'atteignaient la cible et ils finirent par tomber en rade de munition._

 _Grommelant des mots incompréhensibles, ils rengainèrent leurs armes à feu et se concentrèrent sur leur course. Elle se faisait rattraper, ses poumons était en feu et ses jambes lui faisaient un mal de chien. "_ _ **Putain, pourquoi je n'ai pas arrêté de fumer comme me l'avait exigé Vanille !**_ " _._

 _La brune sursauta quand elle sentit que l'un des assassins avait réussi à lui choper le bas de sa veste et la tirait à lui. Rapidement, elle baissa la fermeture éclair de son gilet et l'enleva pour repartir en vitesse. Tant pis pour sa veste fétiche, elle préférait largement rester en vie._

 _Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout de force. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour les semer et vite. La barmaid bifurqua brusquement sur la gauche et s'engouffra dans une des usines abandonnées. Une fois à l'intérieur et hors de vue de ses poursuivants, elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle put dans les décombres présent et tenta de calmer sa respira le plus possible pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le sol en béton peu après._

 _ **\- Va voir de ce côté,**_ _grommela une voix rauque._

 _Elle avait peur. Très peur même. Que pourrait-elle faire s'ils la trouvaient ? La noiraude savait se battre, elle avait fait de la boxe durant 5 ans et elle était douée pour ça. Cependant, contre deux adversaires armés, que pouvait-elle faire ? Fang cessa brusquement de respirer. Un de ses agresseurs était tout près d'elle. Une Sonnerie de téléphone retentit soudainement._

" _ **Putain !**_ " _La brune jura "_ _ **Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis dans ma veste !**_ " _. Elle raccrocha à une vitesse folle, son cœur battant à tout rompre, mais elle se sentit aussitôt plaquer au mur avec violence, des mains lui enserrant la gorge._

 _Elle avait mal, elle ne pouvait plus respirer. "_ _ **Non ! je ne peux pas mourir ! pas comme ça ! pas aujourd'hui !**_ " _Avec détermination, Fang frappa violemment l'intérieur des coudes de son agresseur, ce qui le fit lâcher prise dans un cri de douleur. Elle enchaîna en vitesse avec un poing dans son estomac et une fois qu'il fut plié en deux, lui asséna un coup de genou brutal dans la tête. Le nez éclaté et le souffle court, l'homme s'effondra par terre, à moitié assommé. Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme partit en courant, mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques mètres, que le deuxième assassin lui sauta dessus et ils s'effondrèrent tous deux au sol._

 _ **\- Sale chienne !**_

 _Fang se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se libérer de son adversaire couché sur elle, mais avec la fatigue de plus en plus présente, elle n'arrivait même pas à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. De nouveau, des grandes mains se pressèrent sur sa gorge et son souffle la quitta de nouveau. Sa tête bourdonnait, sa vue s'obstruait, un bruit répétitif et de plus en plus fort résonnant dans ses oreilles. Ce son, elle le connaissait._

 _Une sirène de voiture de police !_

 _ **\- Putain tu vas crever oui !** _

_La police ! Pourquoi était-elle là ? Qui les avait prévenus ? Elle s'en foutait il arrivait ! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle tienne encore quelques minutes. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, la barmaid releva violemment le genou, qui s'écrasa dans les parties génitales du tueur. Il s'écroula sur le côté en poussant un cri de rage et de douleur. Le souffle lui revenant enfin dans les poumons la firent tousser et sa gorge s'enflamma. A bout de force, elle n'arrivait même plus à se lever pour partir le plus loin possible de ses malades._

 _Rampant jusqu'à la sortie éclairée uniquement par la douce lumière de la lune, la brune voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ces deux hommes. Enfin à la sortie, elle se retourna sur le dos, essoufflée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Épuisée. Les minutes passèrent et bizarrement ses poursuivants ne l'attaquaient pas. Étaient-ils partis de peur de se faire attraper par la police ? Les sirènes se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et bientôt des voitures s'arrêtèrent non loin de la barmaid et les policiers armés accoururent vers elle._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle d'interrogation une fois que la brune eut finit de conter son récit. Sazh, l'agent de police en face d'elle, la regardait avec une certaine admiration. Cette femme c'était battu jusqu'au bout et elle se tenait face à lui, l'allure fière malgré la fatigue grandissante et la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir à ce moment-là.

 _ **\- Vous avez agi de manière remarquable,**_ la complimenta-t-il.

 _ **\- Dans ce genre de situation vous ne réfléchissez pas trop, je crois que je peux dire merci à mon instinct de survie.**_

Il lui offrit un grand sourire et la petite porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la femme aux cheveux roses qui fixait la brune. Fang n'arrivait pas à lire dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, mais une fois encore elle était comme hypnotisé. Cette femme avait un tel pouvoir d'attraction.

 _ **\- Il faut que je te parle,**_ dit-elle enfin à l'attention de son collègue.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et sortit de la salle en souriant à la brune avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. " _ **Et voilà encore seule…**_ " Fang souffla, ne pouvait-on pas la laisser partir chez elle ? Elle voulait dormir !

•••

Assise sur son bureau non loin de la salle d'interrogatoire, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vague, Lightning réfléchissait à la situation. La brune avait eu beaucoup de chance et s'en était tiré remarquablement, elle devait se l'avouer. Peu de gens aurait été capable de s'en sortirent ainsi dans une situation pareille. Malheureusement, l'obscurité dans laquelle elle s'était trouvé toute au long de son périple, ne lui avait pas permis d'identifier ses agresseurs. Cependant, elle avait cassé le nez d'un des tueurs et son sang devait se trouver sur le sol de l'usine, il était donc possible de l'identifier.

Poussant un soupire de fatigue, elle ferma les yeux un moment, tentant de repousser le sommeil qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Se levant et prenant un masque de neutralité parfait, elle sortit de son bureau et rentra de nouveau dans la salle ou la brune se tenait toujours.

Étalée sur la table, la tête dans ses bras, la noiraude dormait, complètement épuisée de sa soirée un peu trop riche en émotion. La policière hésita. " _ **Une baffe ? Je la fait tomber de sa chaise ? Je tape sur la table ? Après tout ça lui apprendrais à jouer avec mes nerfs**_ ".

Deuxième soupire, de lassitude cette fois. La blonde s'approcha de l'endormie, se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et lui poussa lentement l'épaule pour la réveiller. Fang sursauta, complètement paniqué, elle faillit tomber de sa chaise mais un réflexe de son vis-à-vis la retient in extremis. Battant des paupières pour se remettre les idées en place, Fang regarda tout autour d'elle pour se souvenir de où elle était.

Commissariat, C'est bon, ça lui revenait, elle ne c'était même pas rendu compte de s'être endormie. Tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'aînée des Farron, la brune vit son regard braqué sur elle, les sourcils froncés. " _ **Est-ce de l'inquiétude que je vois sur votre jolie minois inspecteur ?**_ " Ricana-t-elle intérieurement.

 _ **\- Voulez-vous qu'on appelle vos proches ?**_

Fang fit la moue, ce qui laissa Lightning perplexe sans pour autant le montrer.

 _ **\- Tu recommences à me vouvoyer,**_ râla la brune sous le regard blasé de l'agente. _**Et non je ne veux pas, je l'ai préviendrais plus tard, là tout de suite je veux juste rentrer chez moi.**_

 _ **\- Bien comme vous voudrez.**_

La blonde se redressa et demanda à sa voisine de la suivre ignorant totalement sa revendication sur le faite qu'elle devait la "tutoyer".

 _ **\- Voici mes coordonnées, si jamais vous vous souvenez d'un détail téléphoné moi,**_ fit l'inspectrice en tendant une carte.

 _ **\- Te téléphoner ? La dessus tu peux compter sur moi,**_ ricana la noiraude.

 _ **\- Avant que vous ne partiez, il faut que je vous présentes quelqu'un,**_ reprit-elle en l'ignorant.

Fang lança un sourire charmeur à l'inspectrice, qui détourna la tête et montra un jeune homme à la tignasse bleu électrique, qui se présenta à elles avec un sourire amical aux lèvres. " _ **Un flamand rose, un mouton avec un surplus de laine et maintenant ça, c'est quoi leur délires avec les cheveux dans ce commissariat ?**_ "

 _ **\- Je vous présente l'agent Yuj Finel, il sera chargé de votre protection durant la durée de l'enquête.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour mademoiselle,**_ sourit-il avec une lueur charmeuse.

" _ **Rêve gamin, on verra quand t'aura plus… attend ma protection ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?**_ ".

 _ **\- Ma protection ?**_

 _ **\- Oui. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si vos agresseur on aperçut votre visage, il est donc préférable de garder un œil sur vos.**_

 _ **\- Il faisait nuit, on se battait, ils n'ont sans doute pas pu voir mon visage,**_ grogna Fang irritée.

 _ **\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, alors vous serez sous protection et cela n'est pas discutable.**_

 _ **\- Tss. Et tu n'as pas plus voyant comme agent ?**_ Reprit-elle en désignant le jeune homme.

 _ **\- Au contraire, il sera parfait. Les gens ne pense pas vraiment à lui comme un agent de police. Il sera se faire discret, vous ne le verrais même pas pendant qu'il vous…**_

 _ **\- Espionne,**_ coupa Fang encore plus irritée.

 _ **\- Protège.**_

 _ **\- Laisse-moi rire.**_

 _ **\- Eux je suis là…**_ Fit Yuj pour signaler sa présence.

 _ **\- L'agent Finel va vous raccompagner chez vous.**_

Sur ce, Lightning s'éloigna. Elle avait autre chose à faire, que faire entendre raison à la noiraude. Celle-ci croisa les bras et souffla d'énervement. Elle, Fang Yun, qui aimait par-dessus tout sa liberté et son indépendance, allait se retrouver surveiller h24, par un crétin aux cheveux bleus. Celui-ci se gratta la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme et le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, lui fit froid dans le dos.

 _ **\- Euh… Si on y allait ? Tu dois être fatigué,**_ dit-il, une main se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

 _ **\- Tu me tutoie ? On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble que je sache.**_

 _ **\- Euh…Veui… Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle.**_

Soupirant une ultime fois, Fang ordonna au pauvre agent chargé de la surveiller de la ramener chez elle en vitesse.

•••

Complètement avachie sur le mur de son ascenseur, la brune somnolait à moitié. Arrivée au 20ème étages, les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et Fang avança d'un pas fatigué jusqu'à son appartement, qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, fouillant nonchalamment dans ses poches pour trouver ses clés. Étant introuvable, elle abandonna et frappa à la porte, espérant que sa petite amie soit encore là. La porte en bois s'ouvrit et dévoila le visage d'une petite blonde qui soupira de soulagement.

Fang lui offrit un sourire fatigué pour la rassurer et s'excusa d'arriver si tard et à peine eut-elle mit un pied sur le planché de son appartement, que sa compagne se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant à lui en couper le souffle.

 _ **\- Tu étais où ? J'ai t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois, envoyé des messages et tu me répondais pas. J'étais morte d'inquiétude !**_

 _ **\- Désolé, j'ai eu un petit contre temps,**_ sourit gentiment la noiraude pour la rassurer.

 _ **\- Que-ce qui c'est pass… Qu'est-ce que tu as à la joue !**_ S'affola Lana en prenant son visage entre ses mains et examinant la brûlure.

Fang saisit doucement les mains de sa petite amie et la força à reculer gentiment pour pouvoir enfin rentrer dans l'immense salon.

 _ **\- Je pense que tu devrais t'asseoir,**_ souffla la barmaid.

•••

Elle courrait. Ses jambes la faisaient incroyablement souffrir. Son souffle était court et irrégulier. Ses poumons la brûlaient atrocement. Des pas se faisaient entendre derrière elle. Beaucoup de pas et ils la poursuivaient. Ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Il faisait noir. En réalité, elle courait dans un lieu sans sol, ni horizon. Tout était noir. Elle se sentit soudainement tomber en avant. Mais elle ne s'étala pas par terre comme elle l'aurait pensée, non. Elle dégringolait. Sa chute semblait sans fin. Son cœur s'accéléra encore davantage. La peur la prit au ventre. L'atterrissage allait faire très mal. Quelque chose lui dégoulinait dans le dos pendant sa chute. C'était liquide et visqueux. Elle tourna la tête et son dos était couvert d'une substance rouge écarlate. Du sang ! Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang.

Sursautant complètement paniquée, la jeune femme se redressa et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Son cœur battait incroyablement vite, sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains étaient moites et ses longs cheveux rosés collaient à son visage. Un cauchemar. Encore. La blonde appuya son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil à roulettes. Elle s'était endormie dans son bureau. Une chance que personne ne soit rentré. Qu'aurait-il pensé en voyant Lightning Farron, la femme froide et sans émotions, "le robot du commissariat", endormie sur son bureau et se réveiller en sursaut ? Elle fit quelques exercices sur sa respiration et essaya de se vider la tête sans grande réussite. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Et plus que quelques misérables petites heures. Cela faisait trop longtemps que cette situation durait. Beaucoup trop.

•••

 _ **\- Vanille ? Je ne te dérange pas ? Je, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Non, non je n'ai pas largué Lana. Non elle ne m'a pas largué non plus. Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? Oui. Oui. Merci.**_

La brune raccrocha le téléphone fixe sur sa table de chevet et se laissa tomber en arrière. Étalée sur son matelas, Fang se passa une main sur le visage. Elle était fatiguée et avait incroyablement mal aux muscles. " _ **Je crois vraiment qu'il faut que je me remette au sport.**_ " Elle somnola jusqu'à l'arrivée de sa sœur et alla lui ouvrir la porte, se forçant à sourire.

La rouquine salua gaiement sa sœur avec une bise et lui demanda brièvement ce qu'elle s'était faite à la joue. La barmaid lui dit que ce n'était pas grand-chose, qu'elle lui expliquait plus tard et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Fang ?**_

 _ **\- Rien pourquoi,**_ sourit l'intéressé.

 _ **\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- Aller crache le morceau.**_

Fang porta sans faire attention sa main à sa joue et toucha sa brûlure.

 _ **\- Tu t'es disputé avec Lana ?**_

 _ **\- Non…**_ Souffla la brune, agacée que sa cadette s'acharne ainsi sur sa petite amie.

 _ **\- C'est à propos d'elle ? Elle te trompe ? Tu ne l'aime plus ? Tu…**_

 _ **\- Je me suis fait tirer dessus !**_ Grogna Fang pour arrêter sa sœur. _**Et Lana n'a rien à voir là-dedans !**_

La rouquine se tut, choquée. Elle avait bien entendue ? Sa sœur c'était faite tirer dessus ? Vanille examina les traits de son aînée pour savoir si elle plaisantait, mais à en voir son expression sérieuse et contrariée, ce n'était visiblement pas une blague. La rousse souffla en se tripotant nerveusement les doigts, honteuse de son comportement.

 _ **\- Je t'écoute.**_

Fang soupira se massant la nuque. Elle en avait marre de raconter cette histoire. C'était déjà la troisième fois en une seule journée. Mais elle devait le dire à sa cadette. Non seulement parce que si elle l'apprenait de quelqu'un d'autre (et elle l'apprendrait) elle allait lui en vouloir et parce que la brune avait besoin de lui en parler.

 _ **\- Lebreau ma- ma demandé de faire la fermeture du bar et j'ai accepté. Elle avait eu une longue journée et moi bien que je n'avais pas énormément dormit je m'étais levé à 17h,**_ commença la barmaid sous l'oreille attentif de sa sœur.

 _ **\- Donc j'ai fait la fermeture, et je suis parti vers 3h.**_

 _ **\- Il faisait froid, j'étais fatigué et du coup je suis passé par les usines.**_

Vanille fronça des sourcils. Que sa sœur pouvait être inconsciente. Quelqu'un un minimum normal, ne prendrait pas une telle route à une telle heure. Lightning avait peut-être raison finalement, elle devrait peut-être faire un bilan sur la santé mentale de sa sœur.

 _ **\- Ce type… était la debout… et il s'est fait tirer dessus… à 4 reprises.**_

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux.

 _ **\- Les assassins mon vu, l'un d'eux ma tiré dessus,**_ fit-elle en désignant sa brûlure, _**puis j'ai couru ils m'ont poursuivis, ils m'ont attrapé ont ses battus et la police et arrivé à temps,**_ abrégea Fang.

Silence.

 _ **\- Wouah,**_ souffla Vanille choquée.

 _ **\- Ouais… Enfin bref voilà c'était ma mâtinée,**_ reprit la brune souriante.

Sourire qui ne convaincue pas du tout la rouquine. Elle connaissait très bien sa sœur et savait très bien que derrière son attitude nonchalante et détachée, la situation l'avait secouée. Qui ne le serait pas ? Vanille se leva alors, se lovant dans les bras de sa soeur. Mon dieu, dire qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais plus pouvoir faire ça. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos.

 _ **\- Comment les flics ont su ?**_

 _ **\- Le voisinage apparemment, ils auraient entendus les coups de feu.**_

Nouveau silence. Vanille observa attentivement sa sœur, de sa place. Pour quelqu'un de non observateur et ne connaissant pas la noiraude, celle-ci semblerait aller parfaitement bien. Visage détendu, position alaise. Mais son masque de je m'en foutisme, était craquelé et Vanille comptait bien la faire parler.

 _ **\- T'es parti à qu'elle heure du commissariat ?**_

 _ **\- Ils m'ont lâchée à 9h.**_

 _ **\- 9h,**_ répéta doucement Vanille, _**Lana est au courant ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

 _ **\- Et elle est où ?**_

 _ **\- Au travail, elle avait un article urgent à rédiger.**_

La rousse eut un rictus. Tu parles d'une petite amie ! Fang avait bien failli se faire tuer aujourd'hui et elle se préoccupait plus d'un article ? Et après on s'étonnait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

 _ **\- Tu as mal dormi.**_

 _ **\- Non pourquoi ?**_ rigola son interlocutrice.

 _ **\- Ce n'était pas une question.**_

 _ **\- J'ai dormi comme un bébé si tu veux savoir,**_ reprit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

 _ **\- Pourquoi t'es déjà réveillée alors ? Il n'est que midi si tu étais si fatiguée que ça tu dormirais encore.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Fang…**_

 _ **\- Ça va. C'est rien. Je dormirais mieux ce soir.**_

Vanille n'ajouta rien. Maintenant Fang savait, qu'elle savait, qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme. Si la brune voulait se confier, alors elle le ferait. Enfin elle l'espérait, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle lui tirait les vers du nez.

 _ **\- J'ai revus la sœur de Serah,**_ reprit soudainement l'aînée.

 _ **\- Ah ? Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est lieutenant de police maintenant. Elle a eu sa promotion i mois.**_

 _ **\- Elle s'appelle comment ?**_ Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

 _ **\- Elle ne te la pas dis ?**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment capté,**_ ricana la barmaid.

 _ **\- Lightning, Lightning Farron.**_

 _ **\- Lightning…**_ Murmura-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son énorme fauteuil en cuir.

Vanille allait passer à autre chose pour lui changer les idées sur toute cette histoire, mais s'arrêta soudainement.

 _ **\- C'est quoi ce sourire ?**_ Questionna la petite rousse amusée, en se redressant pour mieux observer le visage de son aînée.

 _ **\- Quel sourire ?**_

 _ **\- Celui qui t'avais là, à l'instant,**_ Fit-elle en s'approchant de sa sœur joyeusement.

 _ **\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**_ Rigola Fang

 _ **\- Ô, elle te plaît !**_

 _ **\- Qui ? Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**_

 _ **\- Mais de Lightning ! Elle te plaît ! Je reconnais ton petite sourire,**_ rigola Vanille surexcitée.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Non, elle est plaisante à regarder, c'est tout.**_

 _ **\- Menteuse !**_

 _ **\- Non.**_

Vanille fit la moue. Lightning était froide, cassante, butée, susceptible. Mais elle était intelligente et la rouquine était sûr que malgré son côté hautain, elle cachait une générosité sans faille et serait prête à tout pour les gens qu'elle aime. C'était un bien meilleur parti que cette Lana !

 _ **\- Hum t'as raison. De toute manière t'as aucune chance avec elle,**_ lança Vanille dédaigneuse.

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu parles à Fang Yun là je te rappelle, aucune fille ne me résiste.**_

 _ **\- Et bien elle je suis sûr que si, plus imperméable qu'elle, ce n'est pas possible.**_

 _ **\- Tu paris ?**_

 _ **\- Tous ce que tu veux.**_

Vanille jubilait intérieurement. Sa sœur était tellement fière d'être une grande séductrice, elle ne pouvait que tomber dans le panneau.

 _ **\- Ok alors…**_

 _ **\- De quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Non t'as pas osée ?!**_ demanda Fang outrée

 _ **\- Osé quoi ?**_ demanda Vanille avec un sourire innocent.

" _ **Et merde j'ai parlé trop vite, elle ma grillée !**_ "

 _ **\- Espèce de sale peste !**_ Fit la brune en sautant sur la rouquine pour la chatouiller.

 _ **\- Non, non, ok je suis désolé…**_ S'exclama la cadette entre deux rires.

•••

Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, la blonde se faufila à l'intérieur avant de refermer derrière elle. La journée avait était longue. Elle se dirigea vers son frigidaire et sortit une bouteille de bière bien fraîche, qu'elle décapsula avec le bord de son plan de travail, déjà bien abîmé.

Buvant une grande gorgée, elle se dirigea ensuite vers un vieux fauteuil, pour se lancer tomber à l'intérieur. L'identité du cadavre était toujours inconnu des services de police et le sang prélevé sur le lieu de la bagarre était encore au laboratoire. Lightning soupira. Fatiguée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Remarque avec tous le sommeil de retard qu'elle avait, c'était un mois de sommeil qu'elle aurait besoin pour être en forme. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Serah n'avait pas appelée aujourd'hui, elle appelait toujours après une dispute normalement. Peut-être que sa cadette en avait marre de faire le premier pas ? A quoi bon s'excuser de toute façon, si c'était pour se disputer 2 jours après ? Ces disputes l'agaçait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup présente c'est temps si, elles ne se voyaient presque plus, mais est-ce elle qui avait décidée d'emménager chez un idiot ? Non !

Lightning comprenait sa sœur, mais est-ce qu'elle, elle la comprenait ? Faisait-elle au moins l'effort de se mettre à sa place ? Serah prétendait que c'était à cause de sa promotion qu'elles se voyaient de moins en moins et qu'elles avaient de plus en plus d'engueulades, mais ce n'était pas ça du tout ! Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'elle avait était promu Lieutenant, hors leur disputes incessantes étaient beaucoup plus récentes. Non en réalité leur relation s'était dégradée depuis deux moins, depuis que Serah avez emménagé chez cet abruti.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, nerveuse. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait elle n'aimait pas être toute seule. En réalité c'était même l'une de ses pires angoisses. La bière vide sur une petite table basse à côté du fauteuil, Lightning agitait nerveusement sa jambe en se rongeant les ongles. Le silence était pesant. D'habitude sa sœur se précipitait vers elle dès qu'elle rentrait et lui racontait sa journée dans un monologue interminable qui la faisait sourire. Aujourd'hui seul le silence l'accueillait dans son appartement, où toutes joies de vivre était partit avec sa cadette.

Se levant brusquement, la blonde partie dans sa chambre et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard en training et débardeur. Elle prit son baladeur sur la table du salon, sa veste de survets et claqua la porte de chez elle en fermant à clé.

Courir. C'était son activité préférée. Elle pouvait courir pendant des heures. En faite elle courait souvent jusqu'à épuisement, ainsi lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, il était tard et elle arrivait à dormir un tant soit peu.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine. Pour la chute du Valhalla, la suite sera peut-être pour ce week-end. Le chapitre est déjà fini mais je me tâte pour savoir quand le poster.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Colère style Farron

**Merci Sir pour ta review :D De base, Fang ne devait pas être en couple, mais je me suis dit : "Allez, pourquoi pas !" Alors ravi que l'idée te plaise et encore merci d'être fidèle au poste !**

 **Bonnes Fêtes à tous :D**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

•••

Battant des paupières pour s'habituer à l'éclairage de la pièce, Fang, allongée dans son lit, s'étira de de tout son long tel un félin après une longue sieste. Tâtant le matelas à sa gauche les yeux fermés, elle soupira quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Elle n'aimait pas se réveiller seule, depuis qu'elle s'était habituée à avoir une présence auprès d'elle. Grognant de mécontentement, elle s'étira de nouveau et se tourna en direction de son réveille pour voir l'heure qu'il était. '" _ **Wouah 19h ! J'ai dormis combien de temps là ?**_ "

Lorsque Lana était revenu de son travail hier, elles avaient mangées ensemble et sous les supplications de la brune c'était directement couchées et là elle se réveillait à 19h. " _ **Pas étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas là. C'est quasiment l'heure à laquelle elle rentre du boulot**_ ". Encore un peu embrumait pas le sommeil, la noiraude se prélasse dans son lit un moment, avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche. Elle travaillait de nouveau ce soir et il fallait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne soit pas encore en retard.

L'eau dégoulinant sur son corps détendit ses muscles encore endolorie de sa course poursuite d'hier matin. Cette histoire la tracassait un peu. Et si ses agresseurs avait réellement vu son visage ? L'agent aux cheveux bleus ferait-il l'affaire. Gringalet comme il était, elle avait de sérieux doutes. Et si on s'en prenait à ses amis ? Non, la brune secoua la tête pour chasser tous ses mauvaises pensées. Il était inutile de faire des suppositions, de un, ce n'était pas son genre d'en faire, vivant toujours au jour le jour sans se poser de question. Et de deux, broyer ainsi du noir ne menait nulle part.

Une fois douchée et habillée, elle écrivit un petit mot pour sa petite amie sur un post it et sortit de l'appartement en fermant à clé avec un double. Elle avait dû laisser ses clés dans sa veste et ne l'ayant pas récupéré, elles étaient elle ne savait où. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Lightning pour savoir s'ils avaient retrouvé son gilet.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, elle salua le portier et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des portes. Il faisait presque nuit déjà et sans pouvoir sans empêcher une angoisse la traversa. Il fallait vraiment que sa voiture soit réparé, elle devrait passer chez le garagiste pour savoir où il en était. Respirant lentement pour se calmer et reprendre du courage, elle commença à marcher quand une voiture ralentit pour la suivre et klaxonna. Prise d'une panique soudaine elle sursauta et faillit partir en courant.

 _ **\- Je vous dépose mademoiselle ?**_ Demanda Yuj un sourire espiègle sur le visage en abaissant sa vitre.

" _ **Crétin !**_ " Se rendait-il compte de la peur qu'il lui avait faite ? Pendant un moment elle avait cru que c'était eux !

 _ **\- Non merci je sais marcher !**_ Reprit-elle, trop fiere pour admettre qu'elle se sentirait beaucoup plus en sécurité dans une voiture et avec un agent qui plus est.

 _ **\- Vous êtes sûr ? Votre travail n'est pas à côté.**_

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Comment savait-il qu'elle allait au travail. Comment savait-il où elle travaillait. Et c'est ça qu'il appelait protéger ? C'était de l'espionnage pur et simple oui ! N'ayant aucune réponse le garçon se gara sur une place libre et sortit du véhicule pour se poster au côté de la brune.

 _ **\- Tu fais quoi là ?!**_

 _ **\- Eh bien je vous accompagne.**_

 _ **\- Même pas en rêve laisse-moi tranquille !**_

 _ **\- Vous me tutoyiez ai-je votre consentement pour faire de même,**_ ricana-t-il.

Il la surveillait et voilà qu'en plus il se moquait d'elle ?

 _ **\- Non !**_

 _ **\- Tant pis je le ferais quand même.**_

 _ **\- Dégage je t'ai dit.**_

 _ **\- Très bien je reste à distance.**_

 _ **\- Bon si tu ne me laisse pas tranquille je te jure que je te refais le portrait !**_

 _ **\- Diantre on dirait à si méprendre le lieutenant Farron. Mais désolé de te dire qu'elle est plus effrayante que toi et que si je te laisse elle va me tomber dessus et je préfère éviter.**_

 _ **\- Crétin.**_

 _ **\- Parfait maintenant que les choses sont claires on prend la voiture ?**_

Fang soupira d'agacement. Ce type lui ressemblait un peu trop. Elle soupira encore une fois et vit l'heure tardive. Elle n'arrivait jamais à l'heure au boulot si elle y allait à pied.

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre du voyage.**_

 _ **\- A vos ordres !**_

•••

 _ **\- Vous avez entendu ça ? Il parait qu'il y a eu un meurtre hier matin, dans le quartier des usines abandonnées,**_ déclara Lebreau.

 _ **\- Oui même qu'apparemment il y avait un témoin,**_ reprit Serah.

 _ **\- Ils vont trouver le coupable alors ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas.**_

 _ **\- Et c'est qui le témoin c'est peut être un gars du coin,**_ intervient Gadot.

 _ **\- On ne sait pas, son identité est secrète.**_

 _ **\- Dis donc, tu en sais des choses,**_ commenta Lebreau

 _ **\- Snow en a entendu parler, donc…**_

 _ **\- Ah je vois, mais ce n'est pas censé être secret professionnel ?**_ Ricana la patronne.

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,**_ se défendit la petite blonde un sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **\- On sera bientôt qui c'est. Ces journalistes sont de tel rapace, que malgré la police, ils vont trouver un moyen de connaître son identité,**_ termina Gadot.

Cette dernière remarque fit réagir la brune qui était restait silencieuse durant la conversation. Et si Lana vendait son identité aux journaux ? Sa petite amie était tellement prête à tout pour enfin voir un de ses articles faire la une.

 _ **\- N'empêche je me demande bien c'est qui,**_ reprit Lebreau.

 _ **\- C'est moi.**_

Tous se retournèrent vers la brune et la dévisagèrent un moment avant de finir par éclater de rire. Un peu vexée qu'on se moque d'elle, la noiraude leur tira la langue et partit servir un client un peu plus loin. " _ **Ils ne pourront pas dire que je ne leur avais rien dit**_ ".

•••

Une soirée banale au Nora, du monde, de la joie, de la bonne humeur, mais bizarrement le cœur n'y était pas et Fang semblait ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à se mêler aux rires de ses amis et des clients. Cette histoire lui prenait la tête plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie que la police arrête les coupables et qu'elle puisse retourner à sa vie paisible et sans surveillance.

 _ **\- Alors tu lui as parlé ?**_

 _ **\- Non et je ne le ferais pas !**_

Fang détourna la tête, surprise d'entendre de l'agacement dans la voix de Serah. Elle d'habitude si joyeuse, avait les sourcils froncer en essuyant les verres et discutant avec son petit ami. Avec cette expression faciale la brune ne put que remarquer à quel point la ressemblance entre les deux sœurs était immense.

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_ Ne comprit pas Snow.

 _ **\- Parce que j'en ai marre ! On se dispute toujours à cause de son caractère de merde, et comme madame et trop fière, jamais elle ne vient s'excuser et c'est toujours à moi de le faire. Alors maintenant je dis stop !**_

 _ **\- Serah, tu sais comment et Lightning, elle préféra se tirer une balle dans le pied plutôt que de présenter des excuses.**_

 _ **\- Et bien qu'elle le fasse ! C'est pas marquer mère Thérésa ici,**_ finit-elle en pointant son front.

Elle posa rageusement son torchon sur le comptoir et tourna les talons laissant son compagnon en plan.

 _ **\- Wouah... T'es sûr que ce n'était pas Lightning,**_ ricana Fang

 _ **\- Ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de rager comme ça.**_

 _ **\- Il y a un problème.**_

 _ **\- Ouais, Lightning, voilà le problème. Peut-être que quand elle aura fini de passer sa vie à travailler, elle se souviendra qu'elle a une petite sœur qui a besoin d'elle.**_ Grogna Snow énervé de voir sa petite amie ainsi.

 _ **\- C'est de moi que tu parles là ?!**_

La voix était tellement menaçante que Snow et Fang en eurent des frissons dans le dos. Ils se tournèrent lentement vers la nouvelle arrivante. La brune déglutit. A cet instant elle préférer revivre son agression plutôt que de se retrouver à la place du grand blond. Le regard de Lightning d'habitude si bleu et envoûtant, était maintenant foncé par la rage et tous son corps contracté, montrait qu'au moindre faux pas de la part du géant, elle n'hésiterait pas à en venir aux mains.

 _ **\- Euh…. Li… Light… Je…**_

 _ **\- Alors quoi ? Snow ? J'attends. C'est de moi que tu parles ? En plus d'être un idiot t'est un trouillard ? Bizarrement quand il n'y a pas ma sœur pour te protéger tu ne fais pas le malin. T'es pathétique.**_

\- …

 _ **\- Répond !**_ Cria Lightning s'attirant quelques regards curieux.

\- … _ **Oui**_

 _ **\- Oui quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Oui c'est, c'est de toi que je parle ! Tu es tellement fière et bornée que tu n'es même pas capable de t'excuser auprès de ta propre sœur. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis pathétique c'est toi !**_ Finit-il avec dédain.

Gadot, Lebreau et Fang haussèrent les sourcils, surpris. " _ **Mais il est fou**_ " pensaient ils. Un silence s'installa. La tension était palpable. C'était comme si le temps était en suspension. Tout le monde s'était tût dans la salle et tous regardaient le duel de regard entre les deux adversaires. Puis finalement, tout s'anima. Avec une vitesse hallucinante, Lightning passa devant Fang, qui sursauta de surprise et l'instant d'après, elle entendit un bruit lourd et de verres se casser. Lightning tenait fermement le col de Snow dans ses mains, tandis que lui était écrasé contre le comptoir. Une sueur froide lui coula le long de la tempe quand il vit le visage de sa belle-sœur si proche et surtout si énervé. Personne n'osa intervenir même Lebreau qui aurait déjà tuée les abrutis qui auraient saccagé son bar.

 _ **\- Alors, selon toi je m'en contre fiche de ma sœur ?**_ Dit Lightning d'une voix froide et terrifiante.

\- … Snow était totalement figé.

Le sang de Lightning ne fit qu'un tour, c'était trop. Non seulement il lui volait sa sœur, mais en plus il avait l'audace de lui dire qu'elle se ficher royalement de sa cadette. Un bruit retentit et le géant se retrouva étalé par terre, le nez en sang. Le coup de poing avait était rapide et brutale et visiblement, la blonde ne semblait pas décidée à s'arrêter là.

 _ **\- Je m'en fiche ?!**_ Hurla-t-elle en se jetant à nouveau sur lui. _**Qui a arrêté ses études pour trouver un travail et payer les factures ?!**_ Deuxième coup de poing dans l'estomac cette fois ci. _**Qui a tout fait pour qu'elle ne manque de rien ?! Qui as…**_

 _ **\- LIGHTNING !**_

La blonde se stoppa et toute la foule se tourna vers Serah le visage rouge de colère, qui foudroyait sa sœur du regard.

 _ **\- Lâche-le ! Maintenant !**_

Elle ne fit rien, elle le maintenait toujours par le col, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de sa cadette. Un nouveau silence s'installa, les deux sœurs se confrontant du regard. CLAC ! Ce bruit résonna dans toute la salle. La petite Farron avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparait de l'agente et dans un grand mouvement, l'avait giflé avec une telle force, que le visage de son aînée pivota, la joue marquée. Tous restèrent abasourdis par la scène de ménage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

La blonde contracta fermement la mâchoire à sans faire mal aux dents, blessée dans sa fierté de s'être ainsi faire giflée par sa sœur devant tout le monde, mais surtout blessée par le regard noir que lui lançait sa cadette.

 _ **\- Lâche-le,**_ répéta lentement, mais fermement sa sœur.

Lightning détourna finalement le regard de sa cadette, vaincue. Elle desserra les doigts du col du grand blond et celui-ci retomba à terre, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il était sauvé. Serah s'élança vers son homme pour s'assurer de son état de santé et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait rien de bien méchant.

 _ **\- Serah…**_ Articula Lightning.

 _ **\- Va-t'en.**_

 _ **\- Je…**_

 _ **\- Dégage ! Je… Je veux plus te voir….**_ Finit Serah les larmes aux yeux.

La policière sentit comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Elle avait mal. Tellement mal. Elle voulait pleurer. Se laisser tomber là et pleurer jusqu'à l'épuisement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pleuré ? Depuis la perte de ses parents et aujourd'hui elle perdait sa sœur tout ça à cause d'un crétin. Tous ce qu'elle voulait en venant ici, c'était s'excuser. Elle avait cogité toute la journée pour savoir quoi lui dire et il avait fallu qu'elle croise cet abruti pour que tout bascule. La personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus venait de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus la voir. La personne pour qui elle s'était battue toutes ces années, l'abandonnait alors qu'elle avait terriblement besoin d'elle. Si seulement Serah savait combien elle avait besoin d'elle, combien elle lui manquait, mais elle ne le savait pas. Et pourquoi ? Tous simplement parce qu'elle était incapable de se confier. En réalité tout ça était sa faute et uniquement la sienne.

Elle détourna la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Non elle ne pleurait pas. Pas ici en tout cas, elle avait déjà assez honte comme ça. Son regard croisa deux yeux verts qui la fixaient les sourcils froncé. Lightning ne savait pas ce que la brune pensait, mais elle s'en fichait de toute manière. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin là maintenant, c'était de respirer. Elle tenta d'apaiser sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus rapide et irrégulière. Son cœur lui faisait un mal de chien et sa vue s'obstrua un moment. La salle tournaient dans sa tête et sa peau devient livide mais elle resta fière, bien droite sur ses jambes.

Avec une force mentale incroyable, elle réussit finalement à reprendre quelque peu ses esprits et sortit du bar, toujours d'une démarche fière, droite, noble.

•••

Assise dans son canapé, le regard fixé sur l'écran plat encastré dans le mur blanc de son appart, Fang réfléchissait plus qu'elle ne suivait l'action se déroulant à la télévision. La dispute des deux sœurs avait fait du bruit, énormément même. Tous parlaient à voix basse de l'événement d'hier. Certains disant que le lieutenant l'avait bien mérité, tandis que d'autre disait que finalement, elle n'était pas si redoutable, vu la honte que lui avait mise sa sœur en la giflant devant tout le monde, sans qu'elle ne réagisse. La brune les trouvaient tous pitoyable. En réalité, personnes ne semblaient avoir compris la situation. Elle ne dirait pas que la blonde avait eu raison d'agir ainsi, mais Snow était allé trop long. Et les autres qui pensaient que l'agente se faisait malmener par sa sœur étaient encore plus aveugles que les autres. Lightning aimait beaucoup trop ça cadette pour se défendre férocement comme elle le faisait avec les autres, tout simplement.

Soupirant de nouveau, elle se souvient ensuite de sa dispute avec Lana ce matin.

 _Flash-back_ _:_

 _Debout devant son bureau, la petite blonde buvait tranquillement son café en relisant attentivement son article. Vu le bruit que faisait cette histoire, elle pourrait peut-être enfin voir un de ses articles à la une du journal local. La porte coulissante de la chambre à coucher se fit entendre et bientôt des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, tandis qu'un baiser se déposa dans la base de son cou, la faisant frémir._

 _ **\- Salut,**_ _ronronna la brune encore à moitié endormie dans le cou de la journaliste._

 _ **\- Salut mon cœur, bien dormi ?**_

 _ **\- Hum, j'aurais préféré que tu restes plus longtemps avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Désolé j'avais du travail.**_

 _La blonde se retourna après avoir déposé ce qu'elle avait en mains et enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa petite amie. Après un long baiser elles collèrent leur front l'un à l'autre et se fixèrent un moment._

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**_ _Murmura Lana._

 _ **\- Rien.**_ _Recula la brune en coupant tous contact, grognant contre elle-même de s'être ainsi fait démasquer._

 _ **\- Fang…**_

 _ **\- C'est rien, c'est juste…**_

 _ **\- Si il y a un problème tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais.**_

 _ **\- Je… Enfin je me demandais, tu, tu n'écris rien sur moi pas vrai ?**_ _Hésita la noiraude._

 _ **\- Comment ça ?**_ _demanda sa petite amie en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **\- Je veux dire, dans les journaux, sur mon identité.**_

 _Un silence s'installa mettant Fang mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Lana ne disait-elle rien ?_

 _ **\- Attends, ôte moi d'un doute. Tu ne me crois quand même pas capable de balancer ton identité à tout le monde pour faire la une ?**_

\- … _Fang baissa honteusement la tête._

 _ **\- Non mais je rêve la !**_ _Grogna la blonde en faisant des grands gestes et marchant tel un lion en cage, devant la brune, assise sur le dossier d'un fauteuil._

 _ **\- Je, je suis désolé,**_ _reprit la barmaid en s'approchant de sa compagne et lui saisissant les mains pour qu'elle s'arrête.s_

 _ **\- Je, je n'y crois pas que tu me crois capable d'une telle chose !**_

 _ **\- Désolé c'était stupide, excuse-moi,**_ _s'excusa la noiraude les yeux suppliants._

 _La journaliste détourna les yeux et fini par soupirer avant de reporter son attention vers son vis-à-vis._

 _ **\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave,**_ _reprit Lana un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _Fang soupira, contente de voir que sa petite amie ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide de penser une telle chose._

 _ **\- Je ferais la une sans dévoiler ton identité à la presse,**_ _reprit sa compagne,_ _**j'ai un sujet qui brasse beaucoup d'air visiblement, alors je me suis penché dessus et je vais envoyer mon article au rédacteur en chef.**_

 **\- Quel sujet ?** _demanda la brune intriguée._

 _ **\- Tu connais le Lieutenant Farron ? C'est la fille qui s'est battu au Nora hier.**_

 _ **\- Oui, et ?**_ _Continua Fang en fronçant les sourcils._

 _ **\- Eh bien les gens parlent beaucoup d'elle depuis, alors j'ai mené une petite enquête ce matin et j'ai découvert des choses intéressante à son propos,**_ _rigola-t-elle._

 _ **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu dis dans ton article ?**_

 _ **\- Tiens il est là, je vais me doucher en attendant, je reviens.**_

 _Lana partit dans la salle de bain tandis que Fang lisait attentivement l'article. "C'est pas vrai. Lightning va se faire lyncher par tout le monde si elle publie ça !" S'affola la barmaid. Tyrannique, froide, colérique, violente voilà comment était décrit la soldate… La brune était choqué, les mots était dure et dénoncer le lieutenant. Selon certains témoignages la blonde n'avait rien à faire au poste d'inspecteur de police, d'autres prétendait que pour arriver à un tel poste à son âge, elle était sans aucun doute passée sous le bureau de plusieurs officiers…_

•••

 _ **\- Tu ne peux pas écrire cet article.**_

 _Lana fronça les sourcils._

 _ **\- Et pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis sur elle ? Elle risque de se faire virer à cause de cet article.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai rien inventé ! Tous ce qui est écrit est vrai, alors si elle se fait virer c'est qu'elle le mérite,**_ _grogna la blonde._

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Mais tu la connais même pas, tout ça c'est que des suppositions de blaireau, qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur journée que baver sur les autres !**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu la défends ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que ce que tu fais est injuste !**_

 _ **\- C'est ça oui ! elle te plaît plutôt !**_ _Cria Lana._

 _ **\- Quoi ?! ça n'a rien à voir.**_

 _ **\- Je publierais cette article que tu le veuille ou non !**_ _cracha la journaliste._

 _Sur ce, elle arracha son article des mains de sa compagne et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais Fang n'allait pas la laisser faire et agrippa la blonde par l'épaule, lui fit faire volte face, lui arracha le papier des mains et le déchira sous les yeux rageur de son amie._

 _ **\- Je ne te laisserais pas virer quelqu'un pour que tu puisses enfin faire la une.**_

 _ **\- Parfait tu as choisi ton camp !**_

 _Lana fit se retourna en fusillant la barmaid du regard et quitta l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

•••

Assise devant son bureau, Lightning lisait attentivement le rapport du médecin légiste sur le cadavre des usines abandonnées. Selon lui, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, souffrait de malnutrition et au vus des nombreux bleus et cicatrices était un homme battu. La victime n'était pas inconnue du service de police. En effet celui-ci avait était porté disparu depuis plus de 5 ans et depuis, plus personne n'avait entendu parler de lui. La blonde souffla. Cette affaire semblait bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y paraissait. Son regard se posa sur un cadre photo posé sur le coin de son bureau. Il la représentait en compagnie de sa jeune sœur, le sourire aux lèvres, la petite rose embrassait la joue de son aînée en prenant le selfi.

Son cœur se pinça. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à cette histoire, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Sa cadette ne voulait plus la voir et savoir qu'elle devait sans doute la détester, la faisait incroyablement souffrir. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne manque de rien, sacrifiant sa propre adolescence pour qu'elle puisse vivre normalement. Aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait seule. Sa pire angoisse était maintenant une réalité. C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui et Lightning ne serait pas comment la journée de sa cadette c'était passé.

Un coup à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle autorisa la personne à entrer.

 _ **\- Bonjour Lieutenant,**_ sourit aimablement un blond avec les cheveux en bataille.

Bonjour Maqui.

 _ **\- Nous avons enfin reçus les analyses du labo, le sang retrouvé dans l'usine appartient à un certain Kurt Devis. Voilà tous ce qu'on a sur lui,**_ termina-t-il en lui tendant un dossier.

Le Lieutenant regarda brièvement sa photo. Un homme blanc, plutôt musclé, de grande taille et pas de casier judiciaire.

 _ **\- Le commissaire veux le voir dans la salle d'interrogation aujourd'hui,**_ repris Maqui.

Lightning hocha la tête et fit signe au jeune homme qu'il pouvait partir. Elle se leva de son siège s'empara de son arme de service et de sa plaque et parti rejoindre ses hommes pour monter une opération pour aller chercher le coupable. Avec ce genre de personne il se devait d'être prudent, un plan était donc une nécessité tout comme les gilets pare-balles.

•••

 _ **\- Comment vas-tu ?**_

\- …

 _ **\- J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.**_

 _ **\- Et alors ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, je te connais bien tu sais, tu ne le montre pas mais je sais que tu vas très mal.**_

Au volant de sa voiture Lightning et Sazh se dirigeaient vers l'appartement du fameux Kurt. Le noir fixait intensément sa collègue qui avait le regard fixé sur la route. Autrefois le cinquantenaire était le partenaire de Ryan Farron, le père de la jeune femme. Ils étaient d'excellents amis et il connaissait Lightning depuis sa naissance. Il l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir et se refermer brutalement à la mort de ses parents. Sazh la comprenait, c'était dur de perdre un proche surtout de cette façon. Peu de gens arrivait à lire à travers le masque de glace que sa nouvelle partenaire maintenait en permanence, mais lui, il voyait très bien à travers et à ce moment-là il savait que la jeune femme n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais étant tellement fière et indépendante, jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne l'avouerait devant qui que ce soit. Le policier essaya tant bien que mal de faire parler sa camarade, mais sans succès, celle-ci l'ignorait totalement, se focalisant sur son objectif présent : arrêter l'assassin.

Arrivait à destination, les deux agents descendirent du véhicule et furent bientôt rejoint par leurs collègues. S'assurant que tous avez bien compris les ordres, ils se placèrent stratégiquement, encerclant la maison pour empêcher toute fuite, tandis que certains suivirent Lightning et Sazh devant la porte d'entrée.

Le brun à la coupe afro rencontra le regard azur de sa partenaire et d'un hochement de tête il comprit que tout était prêt. Il toqua. Rien. Il recommença, tambourinant la porte en bois plus fortement toujours rien.

 _ **\- Police ouvrez !**_

Aucun mouvement. D'un accord mutuel avec sa collègue, ils reculèrent et enfoncèrent ensemble la porte d'entrée à coup d'épaule, leur arme en main. D'un mouvement de main, Lightning indiqua à leurs hommes de se mettre en action et bientôt tous entrèrent pour fouiller la maison.

 _ **\- R.A.S,**_ signala un agent dans la cuisine.

 _ **\- Rien dans le salon.**_

La blonde grogna intérieurement.

 _ **\- Lieutenant !**_ Appela un policier à l'étage.

Sazh et Lightning montèrent les escaliers et rejoignirent leur collègue, qui fixait le plancher de la chambre. S'avançant pour voir ce qu'il regardait ainsi, la lieutenante se figea, quand elle vit le corps de Kurt étendu par terre, une balle dans la tête, baignant dans son propre sang. Des images qu'elle préférait oublier défilèrent dans sa tête, lui donnant un mal de crâne horrible et elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main apaisante sur son épaule.

 _ **\- Ça va aller ?**_ Murmura Sazh.

Elle lâcha un soupire pour reprendre son calme et hocha de la tête avant de se pencher sur le corps en faisant bien attention de ne pas abîmer la scène de crime.

•••

Installé dans un coin de la pièce, observant la police scientifique faire son boulot, Lightning essayait de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il leur manquait beaucoup trop de cartes pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée du responsable de ce meurtre. Un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux brun mi longs, s'approcha d'elle en retirant ses gants et commença son rapport.

 _ **\- Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, la victime est morte de sa blessure à la tête, un tir à bout portant. D'après le type de la blessure, cela élimine d'emblée la thèse du suicide,**_ commença Cid le légiste chargé des meurtres de la police criminelle. _**Il n'y a aucun signe de bagarre et il ne présente aucune autre blessure si ce n'est son nez cassé, un bleu sur l'abdomen datant d'environ deux jours et une lacération au bras.**_

 _ **\- Une lacération ?**_ Demanda Lightning. _**Quelle genre ?**_

Le médecin fit signe aux deux Lieutenant de le suivre et montra l'avant-bras du cadavre ou un immense lambeau de peau manquait.

 _ **\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?**_ Demanda Sazh.

 _ **\- L'assassin lui a découpé la peau postmortem. Au vue du type de découpage de sa profondeur et de sa taille je pense, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, qu'il devait y avoir un tatouage à cette endroit.**_

 _ **\- Un tatouage ?**_

 _ **\- Oui.**_

Le noir continua de discuter avec Cid pendant que Lightning observer la victime, pensive. Pourquoi découper un Tatouage ? Si le tueur l'avait fait c'était sans doute qu'il pouvait révéler l'identité de l'assassin ou en tout cas en donner un indice. Un ami, un membre de la famille avec le même tatouage ? Un gang ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais cela ne sentait pas bon du tout.

•••

Le bar du Nora était peu rempli à cette heure matinale, les clients affluraient bien plus tard dans la soirée. Assis au comptoir, une tasse de café à la main, l'agent Yuj regardait la brune essuyer le bar. Le jeune homme agaçait la noiraude au plus haut point. Qu'elle n'aimait pas se sentir observer à longueur de temps.

 _ **\- Arrête de me regarder !**_

 _ **\- Comment suis-je censé te protéger si je ne te regard pas.**_

 _ **\- Au lieu de te préoccuper de ma protection, tu devrais te préoccuper de la tienne, parce que si tu continues ainsi je vais en venir aux mains !**_

 _ **\- Hahaha.**_

 _ **\- Fiche le camp,**_ grogna-t-elle.

L'agent Finel lui fit un petit clin d'œil espiègle et partit s'installer à une table plus loin, pour laisser un peu d'espace personnelle à sa protégée. Fang soupira, et se remit au travail quand Lebreau s'approcha d'elle.

 _ **\- C'est qui celui-là ? J'ai l'impression qu'il te suit tout le temps, un admirateur ?**_ Ricana la patronne.

 _ **\- On peut dire ça.**_

 _ **\- Hahaha.**_

La petite brune lui tapa l'épaule joyeusement, avant de repartir dans l'arrière salle rejoindre Gadot qui l'appelait à l'aide. Servant un nouveau client installé au bar, la barmaid laissa son esprit vagabonder. Depuis sa dispute avec Lana hier soir, elle ne l'avait pas revu et n'avait même pas de nouvelle. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle, mais Fang ne pouvait accepter l'article qu'elle avait osé écrire sur Lightning et déchirer son écrit était la chose à faire.

 _ **\- Comment on peut oser faire une chose pareille, c'est inadmissible !**_ Grogna la petite rose en s'approchant du bar accompagné de son petit ami.

 _ **\- Ça ne va pas Serah ?**_ Demanda la noiraude en la voyant si contrariée.

Décidément, depuis son engueulade avec sa sœur, la cadette Farron semblait de plus en plus sur le nerf et ses nombreux cours de médecine n'aidaient sûrement pas à baisser la pression qu'elle ressentait.

 _ **\- Non ça ne va pas ! Ta vus ce que ta chienne de petite amie a écrit sur ma sœur ?!**_

 _ **\- Q… Quoi ?**_

Snow lui tendit un journal, la tête dépité et Fang s'empressa de le saisir. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit que Lightning faisait la une du journal local. Comment elle avait fait ? La brune avait pourtant déchiré l'article, l'avait-elle réécrit ? Non c'était exactement le même qu'elle avait lu hier. Elle en avait donc un double. Quelle idiote, elle aurait dû sans douter. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle regarda par-dessus le journal et tomba sur les yeux de sa collègue. Serah était énervée, outrée et aussi très inquiète. Cet article allait mettre un sérieux coup à la réputation de sa sœur.

 _ **\- Je…**_

 _ **\- Tu étais au courant ?**_

 _ **\- Oui… Mais je lui ai dit de ne pas le publier, je l'avais même déchiré mais elle devait en avoir une copie.**_

 _ **\- Mais comment tu peux sortir avec une fille pareille ? Vanille avait raison finalement, cette fille est une garce ! Tu te rends compte de ce que va endurer ma sœur ? Elle risque de se faire virer en plus !**_

\- …

Ce n'est pas vrai. Comment Lana avait-elle osé faire une chose pareille ? Elle si gentille avec tout le monde ? Avait-elle était aveugle à ce point, pour ne pas se rendre compte de la personne qu'elle était réellement ? Non ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas. Vanille avait-elle raison à son sujet ? Fang contracta la mâchoire, énervée et choquée. Comment les choses allaient se passer pour l'agente ?

•••

Assise sur son fauteuil noir devant son bureau, le journal en main, Lightning crispa la mâchoire. Comment pouvait on écrire de telles horreurs ? Qu'on la traite de femme sans cœur, violente… Elle s'en fichait royalement, mais qu'on ose dire qu'elle avait atteint le grade de Lieutenant en couchant avec ses supérieurs était une véritable insulte ! Elle avait tellement galéré pour arriver là où elle en était. Si elle croisait cette journaliste et les idiots pensant des choses pareilles, elle ferait un carnage ! Sa vie n'était-elle pas assez compliquée ainsi ? Il fallait en plus rajouter un article bidon, qui mettait en péril sa carrière et le respect de ses collègues qu'elle avait mis un mal fou à obtenir.

 _ **\- Lieutenant ?**_ Appela une petite voix timide.

Un jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans, les cheveux gris en bataille ouvrit timidement la porte. Lightning haussa un sourcil c'était qui ce mioche.

 _ **\- Qui es-tu ?**_ Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Elle n'aimait pas que l'on vienne la déranger, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère comme maintenant. Le jeune homme se tendit face au ton de l'agente et bégaya.

 _ **\- Euh… Ho… Hope Estheim, ma… madame, je suis le nouveau stagiaire.**_

 _ **\- Hum, et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**_

 _ **\- C'est, c'est le commissaire, il veut vous voir.**_

Et voilà, à ce moment l'article avait dû faire le tour du commissariat et Lightning allait devoir payer à cause de crétins avare de potins en tout genre, trop insatisfaits de leur vie pour ne pas s'occuper de celle des autres.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Confrontation

**Bonsoir à tous ! Oui je ne suis pas morte !**

 **J'avoue que je m'étais légèrement démotivé, en plus d'avoir de nombreux projets personnels en parallèle.**

 **Mais en allant me couché hier, j'ai reçu un petit mail m'indiquant une petite review (coucou Sansdrap [génial le pseudo en passant xD]) et ça ma motivé :D voici donc le chapitre IV. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je ne voulait pas aller plus loin que là ou je l'ai coupé.**

 **Sansdrap : **_Bon alors déjà je tiens à te remercier ! Comme annoncé plus haut, tu m'as motivé à terminer mon chapitre et pour cela je t'en remercie ! :D Le jeu en lui même n'a absoluement rien d'exceptionnelle je trouve, il est assez monotone. En revanche, je kiffe essentiellement les personnes, qui je trouve, ont un fort potentielle ^^ . Du coup j'ai jamais fini le premier et je me suis contenté de regarder le film sur YouTube (C'est juste toutes les cinématiques mises bout à bout et franchement t'as pas besoin de plus je trouve). Pour ce qui est de la menace de mort, sache que je n'écrirai sans doute pas plus, en étant dans l'au delà xD Au plaisir de te relire pour me motiver de nouveau et pourquoi pas me donner toutes tes suppositions :p_

 **Natcu'eichi : **_Alors honte à moi j'ai carrément oublié de te répondre ! Pourtant c'est toi qui m'avait motivé à écrire la première partie de mon chapitre que voici ! Pour me rattraper je vais donc de répondre ici et espéré que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres. Alors je te remercie énormement d'avoir pris le temps de mettre une petite review, c'est vraiment ça qui motive le plus ! D'autant plus que tu dis qu'elle sort de ce que tu as déjà lu ! J'avais pas vraiment la prétention de faire du super originale, mais si c'est ton impression alors c'est super ! :D En ce qui concerne la dispute des deux soeurs elle était pour moi inévitable. Des soeurs, sa dispute tous le temps et pour un rien. Je sais de quoi je parle, j'en ai 3 xD Je préviens d'emblée, j'aime pas les histoires toutes niaise ou tout le monde il est gentil et ou les romances sont dégoulinante de guimauve, donc des disputes, il rique d'y en avoir d'autres, quand à la réconciliation, eh bien, on verra bien :p_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

•••

La pluie battait furieusement sur les vitres du petit appartement. Assises sur les chaises devant la table ronde envahit de feuille de cours, Vanille et Serah travaillaient leur cours chacune de leur côtés. La rentrée avait été dure pour les deux étudiantes, particulièrement pour la petite Farron qui entrait dans sa première année de médecine. Elle savait que ses études lui demanderait beaucoup de temps, mais pas à ce point. En dehors des cours, elle ne sortait quasiment plus et sa meilleure amie devait venir étudier chez elle si elle voulait pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. Serah avait dut réduire considérablement ses heures de travail au Nora. Heureusement que Lebreau était compréhensive et connaissant ses problèmes d'argent avec son petit ami, ainsi, elle avait bien voulu la garder malgré le peu de temps qu'elle pouvait rester au bar. La petite rose ne pouvait se permettre d'arrêter de travailler, le salaire de Snow n'étant pas suffisant pour toutes leurs factures. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à sa sœur mais… Non elle ne le ferait pas ! Primo car elles étaient en froid et secundo parce qu'elle avait suffisamment était un poids pour son aînée durant ses dernières années et qu'elle ne voulait plus se reposer ainsi sur elle. Aujourd'hui elle était une adulte et elle devait assumer la conséquence de ses actes.

 _ **Serah, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air à bout,**_ s'inquiéta Vanille, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans sa direction.

 _ **Suis juste un peu fatiguée, rien de bien méchant,**_ la rassura la rose avec un petit sourire.

 _ **Tu en fais beaucoup trop aussi ! Tu ne peux pas faire tes études de médecine et travailler au Nora.**_

 _ **Il faut bien qu'on paye les factures.**_

 _ **Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais t'aider et t'avancer de l'argent ! Tu sais bien que je n'en manque pas.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas profiter de l'argent de tes parents Vanille. C'est gentille mais je me débrouillerais sans.**_

 _ **Et tu dis que ta sœur et fière comme un paon !**_ Ricana la rouquine.

Serah lui tira la langue et se pencha de nouveau sur ses cours, tandis que la rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour sa meilleure amie. Elle connaissait Serah depuis maintenant de nombreuses années et la dernière fois ou elle l'avait vu avec un air aussi fatigué, c'était lors de leur première rencontre.

C'était il y a maintenant 8 ans, suite à la mort soudaine de ses parents, Serah était entré dans une phase de dépression fulgurante. Tellement, qu'elle avait loupé la quasi totalité des cours de sa première année de collège. De ce fait, la petite rose avait dû poursuivre de nombreuses séances chez le psychologue. Psychologue, qui n'était autre que la mère de Vanille.

Alors que la petite rouquine se rendait au travail de sa mère pour lui apporter son repas qu'elle avait oublié, Vanille avait aperçu cette petite fille toute fluette et qui semblait tellement au bord du gouffre, que cela lui en avait fait peur. Cependant, déjà extrêmement empathique à l'époque, la petite Dia avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains et était venu se présenter à cette petite fille qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Et mon dieu, qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait cela. C'est ce jour l'a qu'avait commençait la grande aventure que serait leur amitié et Vanille se sentait extrêmement fière d'avoir aidée Serah à combattre ses démons et lui montrer que la vie méritait de continuer, même quand l'on pensait que l'on avait tout perdu.

Sentant un petit sourire naître en repensant à tous ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble pour en arriver là, elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit Snow rentrer finalement du boulot. Comme à son habitude, il la salua de gaieté naturelle et vint déposer un baiser sur la tête de sa petite amie.

 _ **Comment c'est passé ta journée mon cœur ?**_ Demanda le grand blond.

 _ **Laisse tomber Snow, elle t'entends pas quand elle est concentrée ainsi sur ses notes,**_ répondit la rousse à la place de sa meilleure amie.

Le géant souffla. Il n'aimait pas la voir en faire tant. Entre ses études et son travail elle n'avait plus de temps pour elle. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Il avait bien une idée, mais la réaliser s'avérait très compliqué voir même impossible.

 _ **Bon et toi, ta journée ?**_ Questionna à son tour la petite sœur de Fang en ayant marre d'étudier.

 _ **Eh bien, le commissaire à parler à Lightning à propos de l'article.**_

A ces mots, Serah s'arrêta immédiatement de lire son cours et se tourna vers son petit ami, sous le sourire de Vanille. Les deux sœurs Farron vivaient aussi mal l'une que l'autre leur dispute et pourtant aucune d'entre elles ne venaient parler à l'autre, qu'elles étaient compliquées.

 _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Elle va se faire virer ? Tout le monde la déteste ? Ils croient tous qu'elle a couchée avec ses supérieurs pour monter en grades ?**_

 _ **Holà doucement chérie,**_ ricana Snow. _**Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de tous cela, au contraire.**_

Les deux jeunes filles haussèrent les sourcils, étonnées.

 _ **Eh oui. Lightning est peut-être grincheuse, violente, froide et je ne sais plus quoi d'autre,**_ commença-t-il en utilisant les mots de l'article. _**Mais elle est d'un professionnalisme sans faille, on la respecte tous au commissariat et beaucoup de collègues lui ont même dit qu'elle avait leurs soutiens.**_

 _ **Wouah ! J'aurais aimé être là, rien que pour voir la tête de Lightning dans cette situation,**_ rigola la rouquine.

 _ **Au pas besoin d'être là, elle avait la même tête inexpressive que d'habitude,**_ ricana-t-il.

 _ **Rhooo, même pas un petit sourire ?**_

 _ **Infime.**_

 _ **Mais il était là ! Et ça, c'est à écrire dans le journal !**_ Rigola la rousse de plus belle.

Serah souffla de soulagement Elle était contente de voir que sa sœur ne risquait rien, et mieux encore, qu'elle avait le soutien de ses collègues. C'était un problème de moins qu'elle avait à gérer en ce moment et celui-ci était un point non négligeable.

•••

Assises dans le grand salon de la brune, Fang essayait depuis bien vingt minutes de convaincre sa petite soeur de lui rendre un "petit" service.

 _ **Aller s'il te plaît, Vanille !**_

 _ **Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Si il te suit partout c'est qu'il y a une raison !**_

 _ **Mais il faut que je lui parle pour mettre les choses aux claires et je ne veux pas qu'il soit là ! j'ai le droit à un minimum d'intimité non ?**_

 _ **Pas quand tu es en danger de mort.**_

 _ **Mais je ne suis pas en danger de mort, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il y a eu mon agression et j'ai toujours rien, alors ils ne m'ont pas identifié.**_

…

 _ **Vanille s'il te plaît,**_ supplia la brune.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil en cuir blanc, les bras croisés, la moue boudeuse, la rouquine commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne céderait pas la dessus, point final !

 _ **Non, je ne le ferait pas ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire de toute façon ?**_

 _ **Je veux comprendre.**_

 _ **Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est une garce ! Voilà tout,**_ lâcha Vanille avec la même hargne qu'elle utilisait, chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Lana

 _ **Alors si c'est vraiment le cas, j'arrête tout.**_

 _ **Vraiment ?**_ Souffla Vanille, pas vraiment convaincu, mais qui, pour la première fois de la conversation, semblait vraiment intéressé par la proposition.

 _ **Oui.**_

Un silence s'installa dans la grande pièce, alors que Fang fixait sa cadette, le regard implorant, tandis que Vanille essayait de l'occulter, pour prendre sa décision.

… _**Ok, mais tu me revaudras ça !**_

•••

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu en ce début d'après-midi et les habitants en profitaient pour se balader et faire les boutiques. Des lunettes de soleil devant les yeux, les mains sur le volant, Lightning tapait nerveusement sur celui-ci. L'agent Finel l'avait appelé quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui dire que sa protégé c'était jouée de lui en créant une diversion avec une jeune fille. Était-elle inconsciente ? Ou ne réalisait-elle pas qu'elle était en danger ? Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire de lui courir après !

Arrivée à destination, le soldat se gara non loin de son collègue, qui maintenait une jeune brune par le bras. Entendant des talons de bottines se rapprocher, l'agent se retourna pour faire face à sa supérieure et attira sa prisonnière.

 _ **Voilà, elle s'est fait passer pour Fang,**_ dit Yuj, _**et elle en a profité pour filer avec sa voiture qu'elle vient tout juste de récupérer.**_

La blonde fixa la jeune femme à ses côtés qui faisait tout pour cacher son visage, soucieuse de se faire reconnaître.

 _ **Et tu es tombé dans le panneau ?**_ Soupira la lieutenante un air profondément blasé teint sur le visage.

 _ **Eh bien, j'étais loin, elle avait la même coiffure, enfin presque, et puis elle était habillée pareil, alors je ne me suis pas posé de question et j'ai foncé.**_

 _ **Hum, et il n'y a pas un détail qui t'as sauté aux yeux ?**_

 _ **Euh, non, lequel ?**_

 _ **La couleur de sa peau par exemple, sa taille aussi.**_

 _ **Ah oui, je n'avais pas fait attention,**_ rigola innocemment Yuj.

…

 _ **Mais j'ai essayé de la faire parler ! Mais elle n'a pas décroché un mot depuis que je l'ai interpellé.**_

 _ **Bon Vanille, tu vas me dire ou elle est partie ?**_

La rouquine sursauta. " _ **Merde ! Mais comment elle ma reconnue ? Je l'ai même pas regardé !**_ ".

 _ **Tu as des mèches qui dépassent de ta perruque.**_

 _ **Rho et zut ! C'est elle qui ma suppliée, j'y suis pour rien.**_

 _ **Vanille, à l'heure qui l'est ta sœur et peut-être en danger. Où est-elle ?**_

 _ **Je… Elle devait parler à sa petite amie.**_

 _ **Elle a une petite amie ?**_ Lâcha Lightning alors que l'un de ses sourcils se redressa.

 _ **Eh bah oui pourquoi ? Ça t'étonne ?**_ S'intrigua Vanille.

 _ **Vu comment elle flirtait ouvertement avec moi, oui plutôt.**_

 _ **Ah je le savais ! Cria victorieusement la rouquine,**_ alors que Claire s'écartait d'elle pour éviter un coup maladroit.

 _ **Euh Lieutenant, sa petite amie c'est la journaliste qui a écrit cet article sur vous,**_ murmura le jeune homme à son oreille.

Ses épaules se contractèrent. Parfait, comme ça elle pourra botter le cul à l'une comme l'autre.

 _ **Où sont-elles ?**_ Demanda Lightning plus fermement.

 _ **Je… Je ne peux pas. Je lui ai promis de rien dire.**_

 _ **Tss.**_

La blonde approcha son visage de la rouquine, qui sursauta face à tant de proximité. Ses yeux étaient envoûtants, mais l'air déterminé qu'elle avait ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 _ **Peut-être que tu préfères que l'on retrouve nous-même ta sœur lorsqu'elle aura une balle en pleine tête ?**_

Son ton était glacial et Vanille sentit un frisson lui parcourir la peau. Une image se forma dans sa tête malgré elle. La tête de sa sœur défoncé par une balle au milieu du front et baignant dans son propre sang. Et puis le temps qu'ils la retrouve, elle aurait sans doute fini de s'expliquer avec Lana non ?

 _ **Vanille...**_ Continua Lightning.

•••

Fang serrait fortement son volant de ses mains moites, l'inquiétude la rongeant. Avait-elle été si aveugle pour ne pas voir qui était vraiment sa petite amie ? Cette petite blonde tellement souriante qui illuminait ses journées, était-elle vraiment la garce que Vanille ne cessait de lui dépeindre depuis qu'elle lui avait présenté ? Si c'était le cas, Fang ne savait vraiment pas comment elle allait s'en remettre. Lana était la première fille pour qui elle avait vraiment ressentit des sentiments. C'était la jeune femme qui lui avait fait oublier toutes les autres et savoir qu'elle avait pu se tromper à ce point sur sa personne, la rendait nauséeuse.

Stoppant sa voiture sur une place libre près du grand parc centrale, la brune soupira longuement, avant de mettre des lunettes de soleil et sortir du véhicule. S'avançant sur le chemin principale, elle perçut enfin son point de rendez-vous. Le banc isolé bordant le sentier face à un immense lac, lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. C'était ici qu'elle avait rencontrée Lana pour la première. A l'époque, la petite blonde était assise sur le banc, le regard perdu dans ses pensées, à la recherche de l'inspiration et Fang était simplement venu se poster près des poteaux, juste à côté, pour étirer ses jambes durant son long jogging. Il n'avait pas fallu plus. Une simple rencontre aléatoire. Quelques mots échangés et sa vie avait pris un tournant nouveau et inattendu.

Se reconcentrant sur le présent, la brune aperçu la journaliste, assise exactement de la même façon qu'autrefois. Cette vision lui pinça le coeur et un sentiment de nostalgie profond l'immergea. Fang avait fait une erreur en lui proposant de se retrouver ici. Elle n'avait pas envie de ternir ses souvenirs, si jamais leur rencontre se passait mal. De plus, rien que de se retrouver là, sa conviction d'avoir une véritable conversation sans se laisser distraire par tous les moments merveilleux qu'elle avait partagé avec cette femme, était complètement ébranlé.

Soupirant une ultime fois, elle chercha son courage et se posta finalement devant la blonde, laissant planer une ombre sur elle. Lana redressa la tête, son regard neutre se posant en direction de celui de sa petite amie, toujours masqué par ses lunettes teintées.

 _ **Salut…**_ Lâcha Fang.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait à cette instant. Elle avait un tel mélange d'émotions en elle, qu'elle ne pouvait tous les décortiquer pour comprendre son ressenti par rapport à la sa situation actuelle. Cependant, la brune était sûr d'une seule chose, il fallait qu'elles bougent, elles ne pouvaient vraiment pas rester ici et avoir une discussion impartiale.

Lana se leva du banc, adressant un timide signe de la tête à la noiraude. Elle ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que Fang et pour cause, les deux filles ne c'étaient que rarement disputé et lorsque cela avait été le cas, ceci n'avait été que broutille.

 _ **On- On marche ?**_ Proposa la plus grande. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'active sinon elle savait qu'elle allait faire n'importe quoi.

La journaliste acquiesça doucement et elles se mirent toutes les deux à marcher lentement sur le sentier principal longeant le grand lac, où quelques promeneurs et joggeurs s'activaient. Un long silence les entoura, pesant sur leurs épaules et installant une atmosphère étouffante malgré l'air plus qu'agréable du grand parc.

 _ **Je-**_

 _ **Je ne comprends pas.**_

Fang se stoppa, dirigeant son regard vers sa petite amie, qui venait tout juste de la couper dans son élan. La brune soupira alors et retira ses lunettes de soleil, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune barrière entre elles.

 _ **Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ?**_ Question la soeur de Vanille.

 _ **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un drame,**_ lâcha Lana, se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés, mal à l'aise.

 _ **Tu- Tu comprends pas ? Mais… Ca me semble pourtant évident.**_

 _ **Eh bien pas pour moi !**_ S'agaça légèrement la journaliste, quand elle remarqua l'air dubitatif de son interlocutrice

Mais c'était une blague n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible de ne pas comprendre que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, si ? La noiraude la fixa un moment, perplexe, mais entreprit de lui répondre quand elle s'aperçut que Lana devenait de plus en plus agacé de son regard perçant posé sur elle.

 _ **Tu as été prête,**_ commença doucement Fang, en tentant de ne pas s'énerver, _**à anéantir la réputation d'une personne, qui sans aucun doute, a galéré pour en être là où elle en est, tout simplement pour faire la Une d'un journal. Et tu vas me dire, que tu ne comprends pas où est le mal ?**_

 _ **A partir du moment ou tous ce que j'ai dit à l'intérieur est vrai, non je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Je n'ai fait que dénoncer des faits ! Ce n'est peut-être pas agréable pour toi à entendre, mais cela fait parti de mon boulot !**_ s'échauffa automatiquement la plus petite, attirant le regard de quelques passants curieux.

La barmaid leur balança alors un regard noir, leur indiquant clairement de s'occuper de leur affaire avant de reprendre de plus en plus énervé elle aussi.

 _ **Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai ? Non mais tu te fou de moi ?**_

 _ **Et qu'est ce que tu en sais d'abord ?! A quel point tu la connais cette femme ?!**_

 _ **Il s'agit de la soeur d'une de mes meilleures amies figure toi ! Et j'ai entièrement confiance au jugement de Serah en ce qui concerne sa soeur !**_

 _ **Eh bien il faut croire qu'on ne connaît pas toujours nos proches,**_ cracha Lana en la fixant d'un regard noir, faisant bien évidemment le parallèle entre elles.

 _ **Ouais, en effet…**_ lâcha la brune, les épaules s'affaissant face à ce triste constat.

 _ **Que tu le veuilles ou non, cette femme cache des choses et si tu veux mon avis, il y en a bien plus que ce que j'ai raconté dans mon article.**_

Secouant la tête, Fang ne pouvait pas le croire, Lana était vraiment persuadé d'être dans le vrai et ce n'était pas possible… N'est ce pas ? La soeur de Serah ne pouvait pas vraiment être ou avoir fait les choses que la journaliste indiquait dans son article, si ? Non mais c'était pas possible ! Elle arrivait à la faire douter ! Elle ne voulait pas douter ! Une part d'elle était sûr à 100% que cela était impossible, mais en même temps un infime et sombre doute commençait à se répandre. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'aînée des Farron.

 _ **Ah tu vois, tu n'es plus aussi sûr de toi,**_ reprit la blonde, avec un petit sourire presque victorieux.

Petit sourire qui ne plut pas vraiment à sa petite amie. Il était tellement loin du merveilleux sourire étincelant qui étirait habituellement ces lèvres. Fang ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Cependant, elle voulait bien accorder que Lana avait raison sur un point : " _ **on ne connaît pas toujours nos proches**_ " _._

 _ **Je crois-** _Commença Fang.

 _ **Je vous ai manqué ?!**_ Coupa soudainement un jeune homme à la tignasse bleu électrique, s'interposant sans aucune honte entre les deux femmes, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

Fang sursauta immédiatement face à cette soudaine apparition et Lana ne réagit visiblement pas mieux.

 _ **Non mais t'es pas bien d'apparaître de nul part comme ça ?!**_ Cria la brune dont le rythme cardiaque était toujours affolé. _**Et ta mère ne t'as pas dit de ne pas couper les discussions des grandes personnes ?!**_

 _ **J'ai choisi l'option ninja à l'école de police et en réalité j'ai deux papas, donc non elle me l'a jamais dit,**_ ricana le garçon.

Fang se décala de lui, le regardant avec perplexité. On avait vraiment assigné cet homme à sa protection ? Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pour sûr, sa supérieure voulait sa mort.

 _ **Mais, c'est qui celui-la ?**_ Demanda Lana en observant l'étrange énergumène devant elle.

 _ **Agent Yuj Finel pour vous servir,**_ se présenta solennellement le flic en s'inclinant légèrement, le poing sur le coeur. _**J'ai juré de servir et protéger cette gente demoiselle au péril de ma vie,**_ continua-t-il sur le même ton, en désignant la brune, qui se tapa aussitôt le front du plat de sa main sous le sourire amusé de sa petite amie.

 _ **Laisse moi deviner, il y avait option chevalerie aussi dans ton école de police ?**_ Ironisa Fang.

 _ **Exactem- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !**_

L'agent de police grimaça en se décalant sur le côté quand sa supérieure arrivera derrière lui en lui tirant l'oreille pour l'empêcher de dire plus d'âneries qu'il n'en avait déjà dit. Même si elle avait toujours ses lunettes de soleil, Yuj pouvait sentir son regard noir sur lui et il se ratatina aussitôt en se massant douloureusement l'oreille, sous le ricanement de Fang.

 _ **De toute évidence cette femme est un ange, qui n'est que gentillesse,**_ ricana Lana, en reconnaissant parfaitement la femme qui venait d'arriver.

L'attention de Lightning se posa immédiatement sur la petite blonde, tandis que Fang ferma les yeux en soupirant devant une telle remarque. C'était pas possible, mais ou était donc passé sa gentille et adorable petite Lana, qui bien que taquine, n'en était jamais mesquine.

 _ **Mademoiselle Jefferson j'imagine,**_ commenta la rose avec un ton tellement froid qu'il sembla geler l'atmosphère autour d'eux.

La barmaid frissonna, semblant sentir le danger imminent arriver, alors que Yuj se ratatinait encore plus. A l'heure actuelle, il n'aimerait vraiment, vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, être à la place de cette journaliste.

 _ **En personne,**_ répondit la blonde, qui ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde.

Lightning tiqua, tous ses muscles se contractant douloureusement. Cette femme la provoquait en plus. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, alors elle avait intérêt à vite se faire oublier, pour son plus grand bien. Elle s'approcha alors lentement de celle-ci, dégageant simplement Fang de son passage qui s'était instinctivement place entre elle et la journaliste. Elle se pencha alors légèrement, surplombant la petite blonde d'un bon dix centimètre, leur deux corps se touchant presque.

 _ **Faire la Une d'un journal en pleine décadence, avec un article qui n'aurait même pas sa place dans la presse à scandale, vous donne peut-être l'air d'être une personne importante avec du pouvoir. Cependant la réalité c'est que vous n'êtes qu'une journaliste médiocre, qui se sent obligé de critiquer son prochain, simplement pour gonfler votre orgueil et réduire ainsi votre complexe évident d'infériorité.**_

 _ **Maintenant si vous le permettez, certaines personnes ici présentes, sont de réels enquêteurs qui essaye d'arrêter de vrais criminels, qui en veulent peut-être à la femme qui partage votre vie. Donc vous serez gentil de dégager de mon chemin et d'avoir l'intelligence de ne plus vous y mettre en travers.**_

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Lana sentait sa confiance fondre comme neige au soleil et se ratatiner de plus en plus sur elle même. La prestance du Lieutenant Farron était écrasante et n'avait d'égale que la froideur et la dureté de son ton. Fang de son côté, était immobile, peut-être devait-elle agir non ? Lana lui avait plusieurs fois jeté des petits regards de détresse, mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Etait-ce réellement le comportement que devait avoir une petite amie ? Cependant, d'un autre côté, la brune se disait que la journaliste devait faire face à la responsabilité de ses actes, était ce mal ?

Sentant qu'elle avait momentanément cloué le bec à cette pimbêche qui méritait bien pire châtiment, Lightning tourna alors son attention vers la noiraude, qui se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise en remarquant l'agacement qu'elle provoqua sur le visage du Lieutenant et pourtant, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Elle se passa alors une main dans de ses cheveux, nerveuse, et tenta le tout pour le tout en lui envoyant son sourire le plus innocent possible.

 _ **Quand à vous, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point votre comportement à été totalement immature et imprudent,**_ sermonna l'aînée Farron, visiblement insensible à son sourire. ** _Si l'on vous a assign-_**

 _ **Et est-ce que tu te sens obligé de cracher sur les gens à chaque fois que tu leur adresse la parole ?!**_ S'énerva Lana en coupant Lightning.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus mit ses mains devant sa bouche, le souffle en suspension, alors que Fang la regarda comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète. Elle voulait mourir aujourd'hui, c'était pas possible.

La rose, elle, retira ses lunettes, tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Soudainement, elle laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux, qui sonna tellement mauvais que les trois autres en eurent des frissons et que Lana était presque prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

 _ **Ecoute moi bien,**_ commença lentement Lightning en se rapprochant de nouveau de la journaliste, laissant les deux autres en retrait dans son dos. _**Crois moi, jusqu'à maintenant j'ai tâché de rester calme et un tantinet civilisé, mais continue de me provoquer comme ça et tu verras que la femme que tu as décrit dans le torchon que tu appelle article, te semblera bien sympathique à côté de ce que je pourrais devenir, là, maintenant.**_

Fang allait s'interposer, elle se devait de le faire maintenant, sinon cela allait finir en véritable carnage ! D'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit sa petite amie sur le point de répondre au Lieutenant. Cependant, avant même qu'elle ne fasse un pas, un joggeur un peu maladroit la bouscula au niveau de l'épaule, la stoppant dans son élan et détournant ainsi son attention de la dispute en cours :

 _ **Hé tu peux pas faire attention !**_ Grogna la brune en se massant douloureusement l'épaule.

 _ **Désolé, je ne vous…**_

Celui-ci se stoppa net et la fixa intensément :

 _ **Bon ta finis de mâter ! dégage avant que je m'énerve,**_ grogna la brune de plus belle.

 _ **Jolie tatouage,**_ sourit-il soudainement.

Fang haussa un sourcil devant son soudain changement de comportement. Elle posa alors son regard vert sur son tatouage tribal qui s'étalait sur une bonne partie de son bras gauche. Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre en bruit de fond, la dispute qui éclatait durement et dont le seul obstacle qui semblait y avoir pour empêcher les deux femmes d'en venir aux mains était l'agent Finel. Un frisson la parcourut, elle avait une sensation très étrange. Pourquoi ce type lui parlait-il de son tatouage ? Elle glissa sa main vers son bras, effleurant le contour des tracés noirs avec ses doigts, avant de redressait la tête vers l'homme qu'elle sentait encore à ses côtés. Et alors que son regard arrivait à sa hauteur, un frisson d'effroi comme elle en avait pas ressenti depuis son agression, lui parcourut toute la colonne vertébrale, et la seule chose qu'elle fut en mesure de penser avant que tout dégénère dans un bruit fracassant, c'était : _**Merde…**_

 _ **PAN !**_

* * *

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Fin un peu cruelle je sais xD d'autant plus que je ne sais pas quand sera la suite. Peut-être que vos review me motiveront encore qui sait :p Je suis à l'écoute de toutes vos suppositions ! A vous d'écrire maintenant ! :D

PS : Si vous avez aussi une idée pour la couverture de la fic, je suis toute ouïe, j'avais une idée la dernière fois, mais j'ai eu la flemme de la dessiner ^^ alors si vous en avez d'autre, je vous écoute !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Course poursuite

**Bien le bonsoir ! Dans un premier temps je tiens à m'excuser. Je comptais poster la suite dimanche dernier, mais je suis tombé sur une série que j'ai dévoré alors j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'écrire ^^**

 **Mais bon voici enfin la suite !**

 **Thegleek67 :** _Ta review ma bien fait rire xD et oui je l'admet, j'ai été un peu sadique pour la fin :p mais j'aime ça xD_

 **Natsu'eichi :** _5 frères ? o_O Ouh la galère xD Sache que j'ai beaucoup apprécié finir sur "juste un PAN !" :p j'ai trouvé cela très drôle xD même si je pense, ça n'a fait rire que moi ^^ Pour la réconciliation, sache que je ne sais pas moi même quand ça va s'arranger entre elles ^^ Je pense que Lana n'est pas apprécié de grand monde xD mais qui sait, ça pourrait peut-être changer :p_

 **Ptitemouss :** _Merci pour ta review :D Et je pense que tu devrais t'habituer à ce genre de fin :p_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

•••

La douleur était cuisante. Un bourdonnement affreux lui vrillait les tympans, lui causant un mal de crâne atroce. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ? Tout était passé tellement vite. Si vite que son cerveau n'avait pas eu le temps de tout enregistrer. La seule chose que pouvait constater Fang, était qu'elle était étalé par terre, immobilisé par le choc et la douleur et qu'une importante quantité de sang, semblait s'écouler sur le chemin de terre battue.

Cet homme était apparu de nul part. Un simple passant, comme tant d'autre, qui était simplement passé près d'elle. Trop près d'elle. Un passant qui, par un coup funeste du destin, était lié à ses anciens agresseurs et qui par malchance, avait pu connaitre son identité. Tout cela à cause d'un stupide tatouage.

Le monde tournait autour d'elle. Sa vision était extrêmement floue et un poids pesait sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle sentit une présence s'installer auprès d'elle. D'abord paniqué qu'il s'agisse de son braqueur, elle tenta de bouger le plus loin possible. Cependant il lui était impossible de bouger. Le poids installé sur elle, étant bien trop lourd pour les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Résiliée, elle ne réussi qu'à émettre de faibles paroles, bien plus ressemblant à des gémissements qu'à de véritable mots.

Une voix qui se voulait douce, mais empreinte d'angoisse, tenta soudainement de rassurer la brune, mais son discours n'était qu'un amas de phrases sans queue ni tête pour elle. La barmaid essayait de se concentrer de toutes ses forces. Cependant la seule chose qu'elle réussi à percevoir d'autre, fut un grabuge sans nom, semblant à la fois si loin et si proche. Des gens se bagarraient ? Des gens criaient ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus… Elle était tellement fatiguée tout à coup. Elle avait si froid. Pourtant il devait faire chaud non ? Ne faisait-il pas un magnifique soleil avant tout ce bazar ?

 _ **\- Rattrape le !**_ Cria soudainement la personne posté prêt d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter, malgré son esprit semi conscient.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que toute cette merde devait tomber sur elle ? Elle avait été si heureuse avant toute cette histoire. Trop heureuse sans doute…

•••

Le regard perdu sur le sol immaculé de l'hôpital, Vanille, d'habitude véritable nid de joie, semblait maintenant vide de toutes émotions. Assise sur un banc, le dos voûté, semblant porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules, la rouquine attendait depuis près d'une heure. Elle avait vu passer un nombre incalculable de passant dans ce long couloir stérile, dont un grand nombre de personnels médicals et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé bon de lui dire l'état de sa soeur et ce, malgré ses nombreuses supplications.

Elle avait l'impression que le monde tournait au ralenti. Elle se sentait tellement déconnectée. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Que lui était-il arrivée ? Même ça, on avait refusé de lui dire. Lana, qu'elle avait croisé dans le hall d'entrée, s'était vu accaparé par des policiers sorti de nul part et l'état de détresse qu'elle avait pu lire dans son regard noisette ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lightning et Yuj avaient-ils eu le temps de retrouver la fuyarde avant que tout ne dégénère ? Si c'était le cas, alors ou étaient-ils ? Et si ce n'étaient pas le cas, alors pourquoi le Lieutenant ne répondait-elle pas à son putain de téléphone ?!

Tant de questions restant sans réponses tournaient dans son esprit. Si seulement elle n'avait pas cédé à sa soeur ! Si seulement elle avait réussi à lui dire non ! Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si envieuse de voir sa soeur quitter sa petite copine ! Tout cela était de sa faute ! Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Des millions de scénario plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres s'infiltraient dans son esprit, la rendant de plus en plus malade.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, entremelants ses doigts fins avec ses mèches de cheveux roux, Vanille tentait tant bien que mal de garder la tête hors de l'eau, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle perdait pieds. Son souffle commençait à s'emballer, sa vue se brouillait de larmes qui ne voulaient pas tomber, ses membres tremblaient. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant d'avantages ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu. Tout était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute…

Une main délicate se posa soudainement sur sa jambe et dans un petit sursaut, l'étudiante en psychologie redressa la tête, ancrant son regard vert dans celui-ci unique de sa meilleure amie. Savant mélange entre le bleu et le violet, les yeux de Serah fixaient son vis à vis avec inquiétude.

La petite Farron, tout juste sorti d'un de ses cours, avait reçu un message pleins de détresse qui ne ressemblait pas à sa meilleure amie. C'était donc sans hésiter, qu'elle avait séchée ses cours restants et qu'elle avait pris le premier bus en direction de l'hôpital.

 _ **\- Vanille, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**_ Demanda doucement la petite rose.

 _ **\- Si seulement je le savais…**_ Lâcha la rouquine, de plus en plus au bord du gouffre.

Ses larmes se libérèrent enfin, glissant sur ses joues et comme un élément déclencheur, tout son corps fut soudainement pris de spasme alors que la rouquine se laissait enfin aller. Serah s'immobilisa quelques secondes, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi la petite soeur de Fang se trouvait dans cet état là. Cependant, une chose était sûr, c'était que voir son amie ainsi, lui causa un grand chagrin. Se reprenant enfin, Serah s'approcha d'avantage de son interlocutrice et l'a pris dans ses bras, la berçant doucement et lui murmurant des phrases rassurantes à l'oreille.

 _ **\- C'est Fang…**_ Réussi enfin à articuler difficilement Vanille, alors que son front reposait sur l'épaule de son amie. _**Lana m'a envoyé un sms tout à l'heure, me disant de me rendre ici au plus vite et depuis j'ai aucunes nouvelles. La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle est au bloc, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.**_

La rose resserra son emprise sur le corps de son amie, lui montrant tout son soutien par ce simple geste.

 _ **\- Tout ça c'est de ma faute…**_

Serah s'immobilisa immédiatement à ses mots. Qu'est ce que la rouquine racontait ? Libérant lentement Vanille de son étreinte, l'étudiante en médecine redressa le visage de son vis à vis, afin d'avoir un contact visuel.

 _ **\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ?**_

 _ **\- Ce- Ce n'est pas une bêtise,**_ commença la rouquine, reniflant de temps en temps. _**Je- J'ai aidé Fang à se débarrasser de son garde du corps pour aller parler à Lana. Si- Si je n'avais pas fait ça alors…**_

 _ **\- Son garde du corps ?**_ Lança Serah, perplexe. _**Depuis quand Fang a t-elle un garde du corps ?**_

Vanille se mordit la lèvre. Qu'elle gourde, évidement que Serah n'était pas au courant. Sa soeur n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'étaler sur ses problèmes et les Farron s'étant embrouillé assez durement, Lightning n'en avait certainement pas parlé avec sa cadette. En fait, même si elles ne s'étaient pas engueulées, jamais Claire ne lui en aurait parlé, elle était bien trop professionnel pour ça.

 _ **\- Van, qu'est-ce que-**_

 _ **\- Vanille ?**_ Interrompue une voix féminine au bout du couloir.

Redressant la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, les deux amies rencontrèrent le visage tendu de Lightning. La mâchoire contractée, la lèvre inférieure fendue, le regard dure, le lieutenant s'approchait d'elles d'une démarche raide, une tension excessive semblant s'échapper de chacun des pores de sa peau.

 _ **\- Lightning !**_

Se redressant en vitesse, oubliant totalement la présence de Serah à ses côtés pour le moment, Vanille se précipita vers l'aînée des Farron sous le regard étonné de son amie. Lui rentrant presque dedans dans sa précipitation, la rouquine saisi les bords de la veste du soldat avant de lui demander en panique :

 _ **\- T'avais retrouvé Fang ? Dis moi que tu l'avais retrouver ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Elle va bien pas vrai ? Aller Lightning pourquoi tu me réponds pas ?! PARLE !**_

 _ **\- Peut-être que je pourrais répondre si tu me laissait en placer une !**_ Grogna Claire, alors que Vanille la secouait de plus en plus fort, mettant ses muscles déjà douloureux à rude épreuve.

Voyant un éclat de douleur briller dans les yeux bleus de son interlocutrice, Vanille la relâcha immédiatement, s'excusant dans un murmure, la tête basse, alors que Serah s'approchait prudemment des deux femmes. La rose réajusta douloureusement sa veste, maintenant que la furie rousse l'avait lâché et soupira après avoir passé une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

 _ **\- Est-ce que tout va bien Claire ?**_ Osa enfin Serah, inquiète de l'état de sa soeur.

 _ **\- Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ?**_ Répondit froidement la plus grande, en lui envoyant un regard dur.

Le visage de sa cadette se crispa dans une moue douloureuse face au ton employé et aux mots lâchés avec duretés. Jamais son aînée ne lui avait parlé ainsi. Jamais et cela faisait vraiment mal. S'apercevant du mal qu'elle venait de faire à sa cadette, Claire s'écarta un peu en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Elle était vraiment à bout, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas ici, pas maintenant.

Se reconcentrant difficilement sur le moment présent, Lightning décida d'ignorer Serah pour le moment. Elle n'avait ni le temps, ni la force de se confronter à elle maintenant. Elle préféra se concentrer sur Vanille, qu'elle invita à retourner s'asseoir d'un signe de la main.

 _ **\- Lightning, s'il te plaît, dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé !**_ implora la rouquine, en ignorant sa demande silencieuse.

 _ **\- Je vais le faire, mais assied toi. S'il te plaît.**_

Soupirant d'impatience, Vanille écouta finalement et s'installa sur le banc, bientôt suivi par le lieutenant, qui siffla douloureusement en se tenant les côtes. Instinctivement, Serah se rapprocha d'un pas inquiet, prête à lui demander ce qu'elle avait. Cependant, se souvenant du dernier vent qu'elle venait de lui mettre, elle se stoppa en chemin, posant seulement un regard soucieux sur son aînée. Pourquoi fallait-il que leur relation soit devenu si compliquée.

Vanille aussi avait remarqué l'état de souffrance dans lequel semblait être l'agent de police, mais elle était bien trop préoccupé pour sa propre soeur, pour se soucier davantage de quelqu'un d'autre.

 _ **\- Ca va aller pas vrai ? Elle va s'en sortir ?**_

Se repositionnant dans une position qui tirait moins sur ses côtes, Lightning tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa douleur. Après une respiration difficile, la rose commença.

 _ **\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va s'en sortir.**_

 _ **\- Oui ? C'est quoi la suite ?**_ S'impatienta la rouquine.

 _ **\- Arrête de me presser ou je te laisse dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de son opération !**_

Vanille se tut immédiatement, une petite moue boudeuse s'installant sur son visage, qui s'était légèrement décrispé suite aux paroles précédentes du lieutenant.

 _ **\- Elle a simplement une fracture ouverte au niveau de l'avant bras, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont dû l'emmener au bloc.**_

 _ **\- Simplement ?! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse employer ce terme avec ce genre de blessure.**_

 _ **\- Crois moi, elle s'en tire bien au vu de la situation.**_

Vanille fronça les sourcils. Mais que c'était-il passé bon sang ! Fallait-il qu'elle lui arrache les mots de la bouche ? Elle allait rétorquer pour avoir plus d'information, mais le regard bleu de Lightning s'égara sur sa petite soeur. Se sentant mal à l'aise d'être observer soudainement par les deux femmes, Serah joua nerveusement avec ses mains, passant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre.

 _ **\- Serah, tu peux aller me chercher un café s'il te plaît, tu serais un amour,**_ lança enfin la rouquine, qui avait compris que Lightning voulait lui parler en priver.

Le comprenant aussi, Serah hocha silencieusement la tête et après un ultime regard pour sa soeur, s'enfonça dans le couloir, avant de disparaître de vue.

 _ **\- Alors, ça a un rapport avec ton enquête hein…**_ Soupira Vanille.

Lightning affirma silencieusement et après être sûr que la rouquine soit apte à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle entama son récit.

•••

 _ **\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais couché avec l'un des supérieurs ?** Cracha Lana._

 _ **\- Ma vie sexuelle ne te regardes en rien. Ta vie est elle si insignifiante pour te sentir obligé de vivre par procuration avec celle des autres ?**_

 _ **\- S'il vous plaît mesdames, peut-être pourriez vous tacher de simplement vous ignorer ?** Tenta d'intervenir Yuj._

 _ **\- On t'as rien demandé à toi !** Ragea la petite blonde._

 _ **\- Ok mais- ATTENTION !**_

 _Avant même que les deux femmes qui se disputaient ne réagisse, l'agent de police se précipita sur Fang, qui était resté un peu à l'écart. Celle-ci eut à peine le temps de distinguer la silhouette de l'arme à feu que braquait son agresseur, qu'elle se retrouva brutalement poussé sur le côté, alors qu'un bruit assourdissant résonna à seulement quelques centimètre d'elle. La chute fut violente et la brune poussa un cri de douleur, alors que le corps du jeune homme au cheveux bleus s'effondrait sur elle._

 _Le parc, jusqu'ici calme et paisible, s'anima de panique. Les passants fuirent dans tous les sens, créant un capharnaüm sans nom, alors que le tireur pointait de nouveau son arme sur la brune à terre. Reprenant ses esprits avec vitesse, analysant la situation le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, Lightning se précipita vers l'agresseur, relevant son bras armé avec force, alors que celui-ci tirait un nouveau coup._

 _La balle s'envola dans le ciel. Le joggeur, furieux de louper encore son coup, grogna de mécontentement, mais son attention fut vite attiré par la rose, qui dans un mouvement précis et rapide, venait de le désarmer sans aucune difficultée. Rageant encore plus, son premier instinct fit de balancer son poing dans le visage de la femme, mais celle-ci l'esquiva sans problème. Une lutte s'entame alors entre les deux combattants et Lightning ne put que constater que le jeune homme savait se battre._

 _ **\- Putain Fang, allez reste avec moi !** Paniqua Lana._

 _Cette minute d'inattention de la part du Lieutenant, lui valut une belle droite au niveau du visage, lui fendant la lèvre. L'agresseur en profitant, il enchaîna rapidement et envoya un puissant uppercut en pleins dans la cage thoracique de son adversaire. Claire se plia immédiatement de douleur, son souffle coupé par la puissance du coup. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal. Elle s'était déjà pris un nombre incalculable de coup, mais celui-ci était bien plus douloureux que la normale. Dans un réflexe purement militaire, la blonde s'esquiva à la dernière minute, alors que la main armé d'un poing américain, se faufilait jusqu'à son visage. Elle pouvait remercier son entraînement au combat, car avec la force qu'avait mi son adversaire dans cette attaque, aucun doute qu'il l'aurait mise au tapis._

 _ **\- Putain mais tu vas me lâcher oui !** Cria le gangster, alors que la lutte avait reprise de plus belle. **C'est pas vrai t'es un poulet ?!** Paniqua-t-il alors que son regard s'égara un instant sur la plaque de police, accroché à la ceinture du lieutenant._

 _Changeant immédiatement de tactique suite à ce constat, le braqueur s'empara d'une poignée de sable trainant sur le chemin du parc et l'envoya directement dans la vision du policier. Lightning grimaça immédiatement, ses yeux irrité par la poussière. Elle les frotta énergiquement et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Alors qu'elle réussit de nouveau à ouvrir ses yeux douloureux, elle aperçut la silhouette de l'agresseur fuir au loin._

 _ **\- C'est pas vrai,** grogna la rose._

 _Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers les trois, analysant en vitesse la situation. Fang était étalé par terre, l'avant bras droit ensanglanté, une partie de son os apparent. Elle était dans un état de semi conscience, mais aucun doute que la douleur aurait bientôt raison de celle-ci. Son garde du corps, lui, était échoué sur elle, complètement dans les vapes, du sang coulant abondamment de son thorax. C'était lui qui avait reçu la première balle. Puis, finalement, Lana était prêt d'eux, apposant une main sur le torse du jeune homme, tandis que l'autre s'emparait de son foulard pour tenter de l'enrouler autour du bras blessé de sa petite amie.*_

 _ **\- Rattrape le !**_

\- …

 _ **\- Je m'occupe d'eux. Allez va y !**_

 _Après une infime hésitation, Lightning hocha la tête, et se mit à la poursuite du tireur, qui n'allait pas tarder à franchir le portail de l'entrée du parc._

•••

Le pas las, Serah franchit de nouveau la porte de l'hôpital, des cafés en main. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait et cela l'agaçait légèrement. Comment pouvait-elle tenter de d'aider Vanille, si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la situation ? De plus, revoir sa soeur aussi fatiguée et blessée la rendait folle d'inquiétude. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Etait-ce lié à l'état de Fang ? Une fracture ouverte ? Comment c'était-elle fait ça ? Avait-elle eu un accident de voiture ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Lightning voulait-elle parler en privée avec Vanille ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de garde du corps ? Non vraiment, elle n'y comprenait rien.

Soufflant de lassitude, elle sortit son téléphone pour regarder, l'heure. Cela faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'elle avait laissé les autres, était-ce suffisant ?

 _ **\- Bon, vous allez me laisser partir maintenant ?**_ Râla une voix familière au loin.

La petite rose tourna son attention vers elle et aperçu Lana, accompagné de deux agents de police. La blonde semblait exténuée et à bout de nerfs, mais ce qui choqua le plus la petite Farron, fut ses vêtements imbibé de sang.

 _ **\- Nous avons quelques questions.**_

 _ **\- Mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! Ca fait presque une demi heure que vous me lâchez pas la grappe ! Je vous ai déjà dit tous ce que je savais ! Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, même si ça vous dérange en fait, j'aimerai pouvoir aller voir comment va ma petite amie et prendre une bonne douche. Car au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mon corps trempe dans du sang qui n'est même pas le mien.**_

Sans plus de manière, la journaliste laissa en plan les deux pots de colle et s'empressa de s'approcher de l'accueil. Serah l'observa un moment, alors que Lana s'énervait cette fois ci contre la personne à l'accueil. Son sentiment vis à vis d'elle était tellement partagé. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole et tout c'était extrêmement bien passé, elles avaient eu un bon feeling, mais les remarques de Vanille et l'article qu'elle avait osé posté sur sa soeur la mettait tellement en rogne.

 _ **\- Mais je suis sa petite amie ! Ca compte pas ça ?!**_

 _ **\- Désolé mademoiselle, comme je vous l'ai déjà, seul la famille peut avoir accès à cette information.**_

 _ **\- Mais c'est ridicule !**_

 _ **\- Vous énervez ne mènera à rien.**_

 _ **\- Bon écoutez vous allez immédiatement me dire ce que je dois savoir, sinon croyait moi, je ferais tout pour vous faire virer !**_

 _ **\- Ne vous gênez pas,**_ se moqua la femme d'un certain embonpoint avant de retourner à ses affaires.

 _ **\- Espèce de sal-**_

 _ **\- Lana ?**_

Tournant sur elle même, la journaliste se retrouva face à Serah.

 _ **\- Serah ? Que fais-tu ici ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis venu voir Vanille.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais ou elle est ?**_ Lui demanda la blonde précipitamment.

 _ **\- Oui.**_

Lana attendit que Serah approfondisse sa réponse, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas prête à le faire, regardant la journaliste d'un air étrange.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu as écrit cet article ?**_

La journaliste se stoppa légèrement. C'est pas vrai, on allait encore la bassiner avec ça ? Quoique, c'était plutôt normal dans le cas présent, il s'agissait de la soeur de Lightning. Cependant, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Fang lui avait fait une telle scène, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment pas l'aînée des Farron, enfin aux dernières nouvelles du moins.

 _ **\- Ecoute Serah, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à avoir cette conversation maintenant, alors s'il te plait, dis moi juste ou je peux trouver Vanille,**_ supplia Lana.

 _ **\- Non.**_

 _ **\- Pardon ?**_ S'étonna-t-elle de voir la gentille petite Serah refuser aussi catégoriquement avec un air digne de sa grande soeur.

 _ **\- Tu n'auras ta réponse que lorsque j'aurais les miennes.**_

La petite amie de Fang se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Cette journée ne s'arrêtera t-elle jamais ?

 _ **\- Pourquoi as tu écrit toutes ses conneries sur ma soeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait pour mériter ça ?**_

 _ **\- Ses conneries ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait forcément des conneries !**_ S'énerva Lana, en ayant marre qu'on lui répète toujours la même chose. Les gens ne voyait-il pas à quel point Lightning Farron était une femme colérique, frigide et violente ?

 _ **\- Parce que je connais ma soeur !**_

 _ **\- Parfait. Alors tu peux m'affirmer que c'est une femme qui parle toujours aux autres avec tact ? Qu'elle ne leur aboie pas dessus quand elle leur adresse la parole ? Parce que j'ai eu le droit à une petite démonstration tout à l'heure.**_

 _ **\- C'est une femme de caractère ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal ! Elle en se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et le fait savoir, c'est ça que tu le reproche ?!**_

 _ **\- Non, je dis juste qu'elle a une façon de s'adresser au gens qui ne me plait, et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs ! Tous les propos que j'ai utilisé, je ne les ai écrit qu'avec des témoins à l'appuie.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui, comme le fait qu'elle est couché avec ses supérieurs pour en arriver là ou elle en est ?!**_ S'irrita de plus en plus Serah.

 _ **\- Eh bien figure toi que oui ! Ca ne te plait peut-être pas, mais c'est le cas**_.

La petite rose s'arrêta immédiatement face à cette réponse. Elle blaguait là n'est ce pas ?

 _ **\- Ecoute, ta soeur a à peine 25 ans. On n'est pas Lieutenant de police à cette âge là.**_

 _ **\- Ma soeur est quelqu'un de très intelligente et talentueuse !**_

 _ **\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne pense pas que sa suffise.**_

\- …

 _ **\- T'as cas lui demander, tu verras par toi même. Mais j'ai une source et je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait menti. Sur ce, je peux enfin savoir ou est Vanille ?**_

Serah la fixa un moment, hésitante. Ce n'était pas possible. Sa soeur était une femme d'honneur et extrêmement fière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être abaissé à ça pour en arriver la ou elle en était, c'était obligé.

•••

Installé sur un des nombreux bancs du couloir, Lightning attendait des nouvelles de son agent. Après avoir donné la situation à Vanille, la blonde avait lâchement battu en retraite lorsqu'elle avait vu sa soeur revenir en compagnie de Lana. Elle n'avait eu ni l'envie, ni la force de se confronter de nouveau à l'une ou l'autre. Eh puis, la famille de Yuj étant à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, Lightning avait tenu à être présente pour lui. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si il se retrouvait au bloc…

Elle avait foirée d'un bout à l'autre aujourd'hui. Elle s'était laissé submergé par son ressenti vis à vis de la journaliste et en avait carrément négligé son devoir. Si Yuj n'avait pas été aussi rapide et professionnel, Fang Yun aurait très bien pu être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Elle poussa un soupire douloureux, alors que ses côtes la lançaient encore. Elle détestait tellement les hôpitaux. Elle en avait des souvenirs bien trop pénibles et il fallait qu'elle en rajoute. Si seulement elle avait été plus concentré, plus attentive, plus… Tout simplement plus.

Elle était tellement fatiguée. Sa journée semblait interminable. Son corps criait de douleur et de fatigue. Son esprit était tellement anéantit de toutes ses pensées noires et situations catastrophiques qui semblaient la poursuivre en permanence. Même dans son sommeil elle n'était pas tranquille. Ses moments de répit étaient trop peu nombreux et bien trop court pour lui permettre de se reposer correctement.

D'habitude, elle arrivait cependant à gérer, mais aujourd'hui, deux personnes étaient à l'hôpital et une autre était morte et ce, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez douée pour gérer la situation…

Sa jambe droite s'agitant de plus en plus, elle sentait son corps entier frissonner et sa respiration devenir de plus en plus erratique, alors qu'elle repensait à sa course poursuite, qui s'était inexorablement mal terminée.

•••

 _D'une vitesse incroyable, Lightning s'élança à la poursuite du braqueur, esquivant tous les passants et les obstacles qui se dressait sur son passage. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le perde de vue. Il avait pris une avance assez conséquente, mais si il y avait bien un domaine dans lequel Claire excellait, c'était bien la course. C'était d'ailleurs ce talent qui lui avait valut le surnom de Lightning au lycée. Surnom, qui malgré les années, était resté._

 _Débouchant enfin dans les rues de la ville, la rose aperçu le tireur se faufiler dans une ruelle. Rapidement, elle traversa la rue aux aller et venu de voitures conséquentes et poursuivit immédiatement le fuyard. Elle l'avait déjà bien rattrapé, mais elle devait faire attention. Une course poursuite en ville étant bien plus dangereuse que les pistes d'athlétisme du lycée._

 _Arrivée dans la ruelle, elle aperçu le jeune homme escalader habillement une grille, se réceptionnent adroitement sur le sol. Tournant la tête pour apercevoir son poursuivant, le tireur lança un rictus en direction de Lightning, se sentant hors de portée avec le haut grillage qui les séparaient. Cependant le lieutenant ne s'en formalisa absolument pas, et remercia même tout être supérieur pour avoir donné un tel niveau d'arrogance au bandit. Celui-ci, voyant la rose courir toujours aussi vite malgré l'obstacle imposant entre eux, il fronça les sourcils et reprit immédiatement sa course quand il la vit sauter sans hésitation sur la grille en métale. Sans aucun soucis, Claire escalada avec grâce et agilité l'obstacle et poursuivit de nouveau l'agresseur, qui avec son manque de jugement, avait perdu toute l'avance qu'il avait gagné._

 _Elle y était. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres devant elle. Un petit effort d'accélération lui permettrait enfin d'attraper cette ordure. Cependant, son corps était fatigué et douloureux, sa respiration sifflante. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Cependant, l'agresseur ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état. Ils sortirent enfin de la ruelle et passèrent de nouveau sur l'un des axes de circulations les plus intenses. Sentant la présence de la blonde juste derrière lui, le joggeur se précipita à la traversée. Il était allé bien trop vite. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer son environnement. La seule chose qui le guidait étant la peur qui lui enserrait les tripes._

 _ **\- BAMMMM !**_

 _Lightning se stoppa immédiatement, se prenant presque la camionnette de pleins fouet. Cependant, son adversaire n'avait pas eu cette chambre et c'était avec une scène macabre, qu'elle aperçut le corps du bandit plusieurs mètres plus loin, le corps complètement disloqué, tant le choc avait été brutal._

•••

Une vibration venant de la poche de son pantalon la fit sortir de ses pensées et c'est avec pur automatisme, qu'elle répondu sans même regarder l'écran de son mobile :

 _ **\- Farron j'écoute.**_

 _ **\- On a besoin de vous immédiatement. On a un triple meurtre sur les bras.**_

* * *

 **Je vais essayer de prendre un rythme régulier pour la suite et tentait de poster tous les dimanche ! Je compte sur vous pour me botter les fesses si vous voyez que je traîne :p**

 **A vos reviews !**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mensonges ?

**Bon, je suis en retard, je sais, très en retard, je m'en excuse, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire et... Je ne fais rien. #FeignasseAttitude #ProcrastinationRoyale.**

 **Cependant aujourd'hui je me suis décidé à me bouger le cul et j'ai donc écrit tout ce chapitre d'une traite. J'espère que ça ne s'en ressentira pas trop. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **L'histoire n'avance pas ultra vite, y'a pleins de petits détails qui viennent compléter l'histoire principale et j'essaye de complexifier un peu les perso "secondaires". J'espère que ça ne vous gènes pas !**

 **MangaFan57 :** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit com ;)_

 **Ptitemouss : **_Contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ j'essaye toujours de finir sur un peu de suspense x)_

 **Thegleek67 : **_T'as parfaitement le droit xD Et oui plus buté que ça tu meurs :p_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

•••

Le soleil éclatant encore dans un ciel bleu pur en cette nouvelle journée, laissait filtrer ses rayons solaires à travers les stores entre-ouverts de la fenêtre, réchauffant la peau halée de Fang. Battant paresseusement des paupières, la brune étouffa rapidement des jurons incompréhensibles, lorsque la luminosité trop éclatante de la pièce lui attaqua les rétines. Allongée sur un lit qui trônait au milieu de la salle, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle faisait dans cette chambre qui n'était de toute évidence pas la sienne. Une série de flashbacks envahirent soudain son esprit, lui causant un mal de crâne atroce et son corps entier frissonna, alors que les évènements passés lui revenaient en mémoire.

Putain mais c'était pas possible tout ça n'est-ce pas ? C'était juste un mauvais rêve hein ? Non parce que ce faire braquer une arme à feu une fois, c'était déjà assez rare dans une vie "normale", mais deux fois… Ça frôlait des records !

Tentant de reprendre son calme, elle fouilla la salle du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque indice lui permettant de savoir où elle se situait. Elle tomba finalement sur un moniteur cardiaque à sa droite qui bipait au rythme régulier des pulsations de son organe vital, " _ **Génial ! j'adore les hôpitaux**_ " soupira-t-elle ironiquement.

Pourquoi si trouvait-elle ? C'était-elle vraiment prise une balle cette fois ? Elle se souvint d'avoir eu incroyablement mal au bras droit lors de l'incident. Etait-ce donc ça de se faire tirer dessus ?

Coulant un regard vers le membre en question, elle constata que celui-ci était enveloppé dans un plâtre épais, déjà parsemé de nombreux dessins au style enfantin et d'écritures de toutes sortes.

 _ **\- Vanille…**_ lâcha avec amusement son aînée.

En parlant du loup, la rouquine pénétra soudainement dans la pièce blanche, sans grande motivation, mais lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard de sa soeur s'ancrer dans le sien, elle se transforma rapidement en une tornade unstoppable et se jeta dans les bras de la blessée. Elle ne cessait de la serrer fortement contre elle, lui balançant un nombres incroyables de mots à la seconde, dont Fang n'arrivait même pas à en comprendre un seul au vu du débit impossible à suivre.

 _ **\- Vanille, tu m'étouffes,**_ couina la brune.

 _ **\- Je m'en fiche ! Ca t'apprendra à m'avoir fait vivre un tel calvaire ! Plus jamais j'écoute tes idées stupides !**_

\- … _**C'est sûr que tu n'auras plus à le faire si tu m'achève maintenant.**_

Après un grognement de mécontentement, la rouquine lâcha enfin sa soeur, lui permettant de nouveau de respirer normalement. Cependant, Vanille n'en avait pas finit avec elle ! Elle voulait bien lui faire comprendre que son comportement avait été stupide ! Et qu'elle s'était faite un sang d'ancre ! Si elle pensait pouvoir s'échapper de nouveau avec l'un de ses petits sourires innocents dont seule elle avait le secret, elle se gourait lourdement. Elle resta alors assise sur le lit d'hôpital, mais tourna le dos à cet être incroyablement stupide qu'était sa soeur et croisa les bras, montrant ainsi son mécontentement.

 _ **\- Vanille…**_ Soufflant lascivement Fang.

Honnêtement, elle comprenait très bien la réaction de sa cadette, elle n'osait pas imaginé ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir en comprenant ou elle avait atterit. Cependant elle était extrêmement las de tout ce qui lui tombait dessus en ce moment et elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment la force de supporter la bouderie de Vanille. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche.

 _ **\- Van, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et encore moins te mêler à toutes ses histoires,**_ reprit-elle, fatiguée.

 _ **\- Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas tout ce qui est arrivé ! Qui le voudrait ?**_ Lâcha Vanille. _**Mais pourquoi il a fallut que tu ailles en dehors des directives de la police ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer Fang !**_

 _ **\- Tu me connais,**_ répliqua t-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait décontracter. _**Agir avant, réfléchir ensuite.**_

 _ **\- Ca ne me fais pas rire Fang, vraiment pas.**_

La brune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle aperçut vite le regard larmoyant de la rousse et elle se stoppa nette.

 _ **\- Je- Je suis vraiment désolé Vanille,**_ lança t-elle finalement avec une sincérité touchante.

Sa soeur hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre du recul sur tous ses événements. Au fond, elle n'en voulait pas vraiment à la brune. C'était surtout elle même qu'elle blâmait. Cependant c'était toujours plus facile d'accuser les autres que soi même.

 _ **\- T'es pas responsable,**_ répondit-elle finalement. _**T'as juste était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… Deux fois.**_

 _ **\- Je te promets de faire plus attention.**_

Fang s'empara de la main de sa soeur et lui envoya un regard sincère. Pour le bien de son entourage et d'elle même, il fallait vraiment qu'elle commence à être plus prudente.

Deux petits coups secs se firent soudainement entendre contre la porte, attirant le regard des deux soeurs. Autorisant la personne à entrer, l'agent de police à la peau noir que Fang avait vu lors de sa première agression, entra dans la pièce, saluant poliment les deux jeunes femmes.

 _ **\- Alors, comment vous sentez vous mademoiselle Yun ?**_ sourit-il.

 _ **\- Ça va merci.**_

 _ **\- Bien, vous a t-on briefer sur les évènements d'hier ?**_

 _ **\- Non, pas vraiment eu le temps. Est-ce que-**_ commença Fang, inquiète pour les autres présents lors de l'agression.

Cependant elle fut coupé dans sa question, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois, dévoilant cette fois ci le lieutenant Farron, la démarche toujours aussi droite, le visage toujours aussi dur, le regard toujours aussi froid. Cependant la brune tiqua à sa vue. Comme le soir de la dispute avec sa soeur, elle pouvait voir que le masque qu'elle semblait porter en permanence était fêlé. Ce n'était pas, flagrant, juste une intuition et la lèvre fendue et les cernes sous ses yeux, ne faisait que confirmer ce pressentiment.

 _ **\- Mademoiselle Yun, Vanille,**_ salua Lightning d'un air neutre.

 _ **\- Heureuse de te voir en un seul morceau,**_ sourit Fang.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas grâce à vous.**_

La réplique avait été tranchante, semant le silence dans la petite pièce, uniquement troublé par le moniteur cardiaque. Fang était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pourtant pas un sentiment qui s'emparait souvent d'elle, mais là en cette instant, elle ne savait vraiment plus ou se mettre.

Est-ce que tout le monde allait lui reprocher ce qui était arrivé ? Non parce que honnêtement, elle se le reprochait déjà assez comme ça toute seule. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait mise tout le monde en danger, des gens qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire. Elle savait qu'elle avait inquiété Vanille à un point inimaginable. Qu'elle l'avait rendu complice de sa fugue et que, connaissant parfaitement sa cadette, elle savait parfaitement que celle-ci devait s'en vouloir à mort. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Elle savait tout ça ! Alors pouvait-il arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

 _ **\- J'aimerai lui parler, en privé,**_ lâcha Lightning.

 _ **\- Light-**_ Commença Sazh en lui saisissant gentiment le bras.

 _ **\- En privé,**_ insista t-elle, se dégageant immédiatement de l'emprise de son collègue.

Fang déglutit difficilement, alors que Vanille lançait des appels de détresse au Lieutenant à la peau d'ébène. Celui-ci secoua la tête négativement, vaincu, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Il fit alors signe à la rouquine de le suivre et celle-ci s'exécuta, non sans hésiter.

 _ **\- Soit pas trop dure, s'il te plait,**_ souffla Vanille, alors qu'elle passait aux côtés de la soeur de sa meilleure amie.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas le faire. Tu devrais le savoir, c'est écrit dans le journal.**_

Vanille soupira à ces mots et après un ultime regard en direction de la blessée, elle suivit le deuxième agent de police, laissant les deux femmes en tête à tête, dans une ambiance de mort.

•••

Le regard dans le vide, essuyant machinalement les verres du bar, Serah avait la têt complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Tellement de chose lui tombait dessus en ce moment, elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à tout gérer. Elle avait pensée que vivre avec Snow serait merveilleux, qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Qu'elle serait enfin une adulte responsable. Qu'elle ne serait plus un poids pour sa soeur. Que les meilleures années de sa vie commençaient maintenant… Mais la réalité était bien plus dure que les doux rêves dans lesquelles elle s'était bercé toute sa vie.

La vérité c'était que depuis qu'elle s'était installé avec son petit ami, elle le voyait moins que lorsque ce n'était pas le cas. Leur emploi du temps étant totalement désynchronisé, ils ne se voyaient qu'en coup de vent.

Menait ses études de médecine et travailler au bar était un combat de chaque instant. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus, avait toujours la tête penchée soit dans les livres soit dans les verres et sa vie sociale se rapprochait doucement du zéro absolue.

Cependant, elle avait besoin de ce boulot pour aider financière Snow, qui peinait à s'en sortir avec son salaire de misère. Ils croulaient sous les factures et ils avaient de la chance que leur propriétaire soit un homme adorable qui leur avait déjà fait plusieurs fleurs sur le loyer. Malheureusement, ils savaient qu'ils commençaient à tirer sur la corde et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se retrouve à la rue. Elle ne voulait pas non plus abandonner ses études. Toute sa vie elle avait rêvé de devenir médecin comme ses grands-parents du côté paternel. Elle ne voulait pas faire une croix dessus à cause d'un problème financier.

Comment diable sa soeur avait-elle fait pour gérer tout ça lorsqu'elles vivaient toutes les deux ? Lightning… Comme-ci tous ses problèmes ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'elle s'embrouille avec elle. C'était la première fois que cela durait aussi longtemps et maintenant qu'elle avait eu le temps d'y penser chaque fois qu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle se rendait compte, que bien que Lightning ne se soit pas comporté de la civilisé des façons, la plus fautive dans cette histoire, était elle.

Elle avait été tellement égoïste. Elle voulait tellement mener sa propre vie, vivre ses propres rêves, qu'elle en avait carrément négligé la personne la plus importante de sa vie, sa grande soeur. Elle l'avait simplement abandonné à son sort, pensant d'abord que cela ferait du bien à son aînée de ne plus avoir la responsabilité de s'occuper d'elle. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait revu hier, elle se rendait bien compte que sa soeur n'allait pas bien du tout et elle ne pouvait plus rien n'y faire.

 _ **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? N'est-tu pas censé avoir cours,**_ lança Lebreau, brisant les pensées de la barmaid.

 _ **\- J'avais un créneau de disponible.**_

 _ **\- Un créneau ? Un créneau ?! Mais arrête donc de travailler et profite de ce "créneau" pour aller te détendre tu veux !**_

 _ **\- Quoi ? Non, j'ai besoin de cette argent tu le sais bien !**_

Lebreau soupira et s'approcha gentiment de Serah en lui retirant doucement ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

 _ **\- Ecoute ma chérie, te tuer à la tâche n'arrangera pas tes problèmes. Tu as un petit copain aimant qui se démène aussi de son côté pour t'offrir le meilleur, tu as de nombreux amis qui sont présents pour t'aider et tu as une soeur qui serait littéralement prête à t'offrir la lune si c'est ce que tu voudrais. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse donc la fierté Farron au placard pour cette fois et laisse tes proches t'aider.**_

 _ **\- Je- Je peux pas,**_ commença Serah les larmes aux yeux. _**Je ne veux pas dépendre des autres toute ma vie. Je l'ai déjà assez été avec ma soeur. Je veux me prouver que j'en suis capable. J'ai besoin de savoir que j'en suis capable, est-ce que c'est trop demander ?**_

La petite brune prit son amie en pleurs dans ses bras, laissant Serah évacuer toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé ses derniers jours.

 _ **\- Demander de l'aide, ce n'est pas une honte. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus capables que je connaisse, mais même les meilleurs ne peuvent s'en sortir seul.**_

 _ **\- Dit ça à ma soeur… Elle a très bien réussi elle.**_

Lebreau soupira. Évidemment, il fallait que Serah prenne exemple sur sa soeur aînée. Elle avait toujours été son modèle. Une femme forte, indépendante… Trop indépendante. C'était le problème de Lightning et Lebreau était persuadé que cela allait finir par lui exploser à la gueule. Mais comment dire à une personne, que son modèle, son héroïne, n'est pas infaillible ? D'autant plus lorsque l'on est buté et que l'on a la fierté d'une Farron ?

•••

Fang avait du mal à respirer tranquillement, la présence pesante du Lieutenant de police l'écrasant complètement. Installé près de la fenêtre, son regard bleu observant les allers et venues des patients dans le jardin de l'hôpital, Lightning tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Cependant, la brune se racla soudainement la gorge, rappelant ainsi au soldat qu'elle n'était pas seule.

 _ **\- Est-ce… Est-ce que les autres vont bien ?**_

Soupirant, les mots de Vanille avant sa sortie lui revint en mémoire : " _ **Soit pas trop dure, s'il te plaît**_ ". Pourquoi devrait-elle la ménager ? Son inconscient venait de mener l'un de ses meilleurs collègue à l'hôpital ! Énervée de cette pensée, Lightning se tourna durement vers la blessée, prête à lui dire sa façon de pensée. Cependant, son regard s'ancra dans les pupilles vertes de son vis à vis et sa colère s'évanouit un peu.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, la brune l'avait toujours regardé avec un mélange sournois de taquinerie et de séduction. Ses tentatives minables d'attirer son attention malgré le fait qu'elle sortait déjà avec une autre personne, ses tentatives d'humours dans des situations qui n'y prêtait pas, tout cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Cependant, là maintenant, cette personne n'existait pas. Seul restait une femme blessée, inquiète et sans aucun doute rongée par le remord.

Fang de son côté sera la mâchoire. Le regard peu avenant que lui lançait le Lieutenant lui disait bien qu'elle allait sans prendre pleins la gueule. Cependant et ce sous sa plus grande surprise, son regard froid brilla soudainement d'une lueur différente et l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce, sembla légèrement se détendre.

 _ **\- Votre, petite amie,**_ lâcha Lighting un mépris évident pour Lana, _**va bien,**_ reprit-elle plus doucement.

La brune soupira de soulagement, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait réussi à surmonter le fait d'être responsable de l'état de Lana.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment continuer de l'appeler ainsi,**_ lâcha finalement la noiraude.

 _ **\- Ca, ça ne me regarde pas,**_ répondit simplement Lightning alors qu'elle s'asseyait enfin près de Fang.

 _ **\- Et monsieur Ninja ? Je suis étonné de ne pas déjà l'avoir dans les pattes,**_ ricana doucement la brune.

 _ **\- L'agent Finel,**_ est actuellement en soin intensif.

Ces simples mots replongèrent la pièce dans une ambiance glaciale, alors que Lightning put apercevoir le sourire de la blessée se faner et entendre son rythme cardiaque s'emballer dans le moniteur.

 _ **\- Ce- C'est- Non- Pourquoi ?**_ Paniqua Fang.

Lightning croisa les jambes, peu à l'aise avec le soudain changement d'émotions qui traversait le visage de son interlocutrice.

 _ **\- Parce que, il a fait son boulot. Il vous a protégez. Il a eu le réflexe de vous pousser lorsque votre agresseur a braqué son arme sur vous. C'est lui qui à la balle.**_

 _ **\- Non, non, c'est- c'est moi qui l'ai reçu,**_ reprit la soeur de Vanille, le visage en détresse. _**Pourquoi je serais ici sinon ?! Si c'est l'une de ses blagues stupides, je vais-**_ S'énerva Fang.

 _ **\- Ceci n'est pas une blague,**_ la coupa Lightning.

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi…**_ Lâcha difficilement la barmaid, alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique.

 _ **\- Lorsqu'il vous a poussez, vous vous êtes très mal réceptionné. Vous avez eu une fracture ouverte au niveau de l'avant bras, les médecins ont été obligés de vous opérer.**_

La pièce sombra de nouveau dans le silence. Fang détourna son regard de celui de Lightning. Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder en face, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Cet homme était entre la vie et la mort uniquement parce qu'elle avait été impulsive et immature. Comment pourrait-elle jamais vivre avec si il ne s'en sortait pas ? Elle pensa soudainement à la famille du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, à ses amis, ses collègues. Allaient-ils devoir vivre un deuil à cause de sa stupidité ?

 _ **\- Est-ce- Il va s'en sortir ?**_

Claire se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle voyait bien que la patiente était en train de sombrer dans un puit de sentiments négatifs, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens et puis, ce n'était pas son rôle. Cependant, elle pouvait sentir sa colère à l'égard de la brune fondre comme neige au soleil. La blâmer ne servirait à rien. Après elle était la victime dans toute cette histoire. Son comportement avait certe était stupide, mais le sien n'avait pas été plus glorieux. Il était temps d'arrêter de se blâmer et de passer aux choses importantes. Arrêter ces fils de chiens !

 _ **\- Les médecins n'arrivent pas encore à le stabiliser,**_ répondit finalement la rose, voyant que son absence de réponse commençait à faire paniquer la brune.

A ces mots, la brune laissa sa tête basculer contre son oreiller, les yeux fermés, elle se maudissait.

•••

Installé à la terrasse du café construit juste devant l'hôpital, Vanille avez accepté la gentille invitation du Lieutenant Katzroy. Cependant la joie n'était toujours pas revenu sur le visage de la rousse, bien trop inquiète.

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça. J'ai pas été entraîné à ça, je ne suis pas prête,**_ lâcha finalement Vanille.

 _ **\- Aucun de nous n'est prêt pour ça jeune fille. C'est ce qui rends ce genre de situation si difficile.**_

 _ **\- Mais- Et vous ? Je veux dire, vous avez l'habitude de voir ce genre de truc non ? Comment vous gérez ça ?**_

Sazh prit une gorgé de son café en s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège en osier, puis soupira.

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas intimement lié à ce genre de situation, je ne suis qu'un observateur. Du moins, dans 99% des cas,**_ fini-t-il dans un murmure.

 _ **\- Alors comment vous faites dans le 1% qui reste ?**_ reprit Vanille qui avait entendu malgré le ton bas.

Le lieutenant ne se sentait pas vraiment la force de parler de son expérience, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle la touchait aussi personnellement, mais ce regard vert braqué sur lui dans un supplice ne l'aidait pas à camper sur ses positions. Cette gamine de quoi ? 20 ans ? Était tombée dans une situation bien compliquée et son regard emplis de détresse, n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui de deux jeunes filles dont il avait eu la garde après un drame familiale des plus difficile à gérer.

 _ **\- Mon meilleur ami et partenaire et mort, avec sa femme, lors d'un crash d'avion. Cela remonte à 8 ans maintenant. Après une enquête rapide pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, la police pas vraiment d'un "accident". Malheureusement, l'enquête a piétiné rapidement et finalement, elle a fini par abandonné malgré tout mes efforts.**_

 _ **\- C'est, c'est horrible. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû-**_

Sazh leva la main pour la stopper dans son élan, puis lui sourit gentiment pour la rassurer.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela ma prit du temps, mais j'ai finalement réussi à tourner la page.**_

 _ **\- Mais… Comment ?**_

 _ **\- Mon ami, avait deux enfants, deux filles incroyables et du jour au lendemain, elles se sont retrouvés sans rien. Elles étaient tellements désemparés, elles étaient si jeunes. Je ne pouvait pas les laisser. Alors, plutôt que de me lançait dans une enquête qui m'aurait fait perdre la tête, j'ai préféré m'occuper d'elles et aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette pas, parce qu'elles sont devenues deux incroyables jeunes femmes dont je suis très fier.**_

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du Lieutenant, il était tellement communicative que Vanille y répondit. Elle se sentait plus légère. Cet homme, était un total étranger et lui avait sans doute livré l'un de ses secrets les plus douloureux. Cela, uniquement dans le but de lui prouver que qu'importe la situation, l'on pouvait toujours s'en sortir, il suffisait simplement de regarder du bon côté. La rousse ne pourrait jamais assez remercier cet homme pour ce qu'il venait de lui apporter.

 _ **\- Je vous remercie, vraiment.**_

 _ **\- Il n'y a pas de quoi jeune fille, puisse mon expérience t'aider dans la tienne,**_ fit-il en levant son verre.

Vanille limita, son sourire joyeux ô combien unique de nouveau étalé sur son visage. Sazh se félicita de cela.

 _ **\- Comment elles s'appelles ? Ces deux jeunes femmes dont vous êtes si fière ?**_

Sazh coula un regard amusé vers la rousse.

 _ **\- Leur prénom n'ont pas d'importance,**_ finit-il finalement avec un sourire, alors qu'il ouvrit son portefeuille en cuir pour payer les consommations.

C'est alors que Vanille aperçu du coin de l'oeil, une vieille photo cornée à l'intérieur. Une photo de famille ou se trouvait un homme et une femme et deux filles. Ces trois dernières ayant une couleur de cheveux similaires et si particulière, qu'elle ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de cette famille… La famille Farron. Vanille savez très bien que les parents de Serah étaient morts, mais jamais elle n'en avait connu la raison. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait vraiment l'enfer qu'avez dû traverser sa meilleure amie.

•••

Refermant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, Lightning salua le garde placé pour la protection de Fang et s'enfonça davantage dans le couloir. Après plusieurs d'entre eux traversés elle arriva devant une porte, ou se dressait son beau frère en uniforme de police ainsi que deux hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années. D'un mouvement de tête dur et froid elle salua Snow qui se redressa immédiatement à son arrivée, puis elle tourna son attention vers les deux autres personnes présentes.

 _ **\- Karl, Laurent,**_ les salua-t-elle avec respect.

 _ **\- Claire, mon dieu, dit nous que notre petit va s'en sortir !**_ Supplia le plus petit en lui prenant les mains.

Laissant un regard à Snow, celui-ci comprit qu'il était de trop, et s'en alla plus loin, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

 _ **\- Je, je ne peux pas faire ça,**_ lâcha difficilement Lightning, alors qu'un éclat de douleur traversa le regard brun de l'homme.

Il lâcha immédiatement les mains de la jeune femme, alors que le plus grands des hommes et qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent, enroulait un bras protecteur et rassurant autour de son amant.

 _ **\- Que c'est-il passé ?**_ Reprit Laurent, alors qu'il maintenait une aura rassurante et tranquille pour garder la face.

 _ **\- Votre fils a été assigné à la protection d'un témoin,**_ Lightning fit une pause. _**J'ai, repris t elle en insistant bien sur sa responsabilité, assigné votre fils, à la protection d'un témoin. Hier, il n'a écouté que son instinct du devoir et la morale exemplaire que vous lui avez inculqué et il n'a donc pas hésité à se prendre une balle pour la personne qu'il devait protégé. Les médecins font leur possible, mais le projectile a causé d'important dégâts et en conséquence, ils n'arrivent toujours pas à le stabiliser.**_

Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux face à cette déclaration. Leur petit garçon, qu'ils aimaient de tout leur coeur, l'être le plus important de leur vie, se trouvait aujourd'hui à l'hôpital. A l'hôpital pour avoir fait son devoir de policier. Servir et protéger. Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus désemparés et à la fois si fier de leur garçon.

 _ **\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû-**_

 _ **\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Claire, tu n'es pas responsable,**_ la coupa Laurent, soit le regard affirmatif de Karl. _**Nous connaissons parfaitement ton implication dans ton travail et tu as été une véritable amie pour Yuj au delà de toutes mesures. Nous ne te blâmons absolument pas et tu ne devrais pas le faire non plus.**_

Lightning ne répliqua rien, se contentant de hocher la tête sans réel conviction. Elle discuta avec eux encore quelques minutes avant d'être coupé par un vibrement dans la poche de son jean. s'excusant tout de suite auprès des deux hommes, elle lu en vitesse le message qu'elle venait de recevoir et s'excusa de nouveau en leur disant qu'elle se devait de partir.

 _ **\- Tu t'excuses beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis,**_ sourit gentiment Karl.

La rose se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans le couloir pour rejoindre la sortie.

 _ **\- Lightning !**_ La héla Snow.

Grognant dans son coin, la jeune femme l'ignora royalement, alors que celui-ci se mit à la poursuivre à travers le couloir blanc et aseptisé.

 _ **\- Hé sis' !**_

 _ **\- Je ne suis pas ta soeur !**_ Grondement sourdement Lightning en faisant volte face gardant un ton mesuré pour ne pas déranger les patients.

Le regard noir qui pesait sur lui, lui fit perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à accumuler pour venir lui parler et il était prêt à faire demi tour. Cependant, une image de Serah lui vint soudainement en tête, ainsi que la conversation téléphonique qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lebreau. Sa petite amie n'allait pas bien. Il devait faire quelque chose et il savait quoi faire. Si il y parvenait, cela permettrait de régler bon nombres de leur problème, mais pour cela il devait affronter sa plus grande peur. Lightning.

 _ **\- Je- J'ai besoin de te parler.**_

 _ **\- Eh bien moi, je n'en ai ni l'envie, ni le temps.**_

Sur ce, elle fit de nouveau volte face et reprit sa marche d'un pas rapide. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Il était temps d'être un homme ! Un vrai ! Il ne sortirait pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait.

 _ **\- Attends tu comprends pas, c'est vraiment urgent !**_ Reprit-il, en lui attrapant le bras et la forçant ainsi à se retourner vers lui.

 _ **\- Tu as exactement deux secondes pour me lâcher,**_ cracha t elle dangereusement.

Celui-ci enleva ses mains immédiatement, comme si il s'était brulé, levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

 _ **\- S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. C'est pour Serah que je fais ça.**_

Snow aperçu immédiatement une lueur dans le regard de son vis à vis à la mention de sa jeune soeur, mais il était incapable de la décodé. Cependant il remarqua que Lightning s'était stoppé et que pour son plus grand soulagement, elle semblait attendre ses paroles.

 _ **\- Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà,**_ commença t-il nerveusement en se frottant la nuque et en évitant son regard. _**Mon salaire n'est pas mirobolant et Serah et littéralement en train de se tuer à la tâche entre ses études et son travail au Nora.**_

 _ **\- Alors tu veux de l'argent,**_ lâcha la rose.

 _ **\- Oui. Enfin non, pas directement.**_

 _ **\- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? Crache le morceau, j'ai pas que ça à faire !**_

 _ **\- Je-**_

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _ **\- Je-**_

 _ **\- Eh bien accouche !**_

 _ **\- Je voudrais une promotion !**_ Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Un silence s'abattit sur eux, alors que le couloir était désert de toutes autres personnes et que le grand gaillard retenait littéralement son souffle. Puis sans crier gare, Lightning se mit à éclater d'un rire sans joie.

 _ **\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps !**_ Puis elle se retourna enfin, reprenant de nouveau son chemin.

 _ **\- Non attends tu comprends pas ! Ca serait la solution à tout nous problème financé, j'ai besoin de cette promotion.**_

 _ **\- Tu veux ta promotion ? Alors travail !**_ Ragea Lightning. _**Tu passe ton temps à te la couler douce sur tes heures et tu crois vraiment que je vais te la filer ? Pourquoi ? Tout ça parce que t'es le petit ami de ma soeur ?**_

 _ **\- Je te promets que je vais changer ! Je vais devenir un flic exemplaire ! Je te le promets, on a vraiment besoin que j'ai cette promotion sinon on tiendra jamais !**_

 _ **\- Fallait y penser avant d'embarquer ma soeur la dedans ! Tu croyais quoi ? Que l'amour allait tout résoudre ? Tu te crois où bordel ? Le monde des bisounours c'est pas ici ! Maintenant tu veux vraiment cette promotion ? Alors prouve le, après on en reparlera !**_

Snow serrait des poings alors qu'il la voyait encore une fois lui filer entre les doigts. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il lui fallait vraiment au plus vite !

 _ **\- Pense à ta soeur Lightning !**_

Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, Snow se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur un bras lui empêchant toute retraite juste en dessous de la gorge.

 _ **\- Sers toi encore une seule fois de ma soeur pour justifier toutes les conneries que tu débite à la seconde et je te jure que je te plante une balle entre les deux yeux.**_

Le grand blond frissonna face à la menace et au regard haineux que lui lançait sa belle soeur. Elle n'allait pas vraiment exécuter sa menace hein ? Au vue de la colère qui s'échappait de chaque pores de la peau de Lightning, il était loin d'en être sûr.

•••

 _ **\- Hé, salut Rosita.**_

Serah releva son nez de ses nombreuses fiches étalées par terre au milieu de sa chambre, pour apercevoir Vanille debout, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

 _ **\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à fermer ta porte d'entrée, tu sais pas quel malade mentale pourrait la franchir.**_

 _ **\- Oh, j'ai une vague idée,**_ lança Serah dans un sourire espiègle et un regard appuyé.

 _ **\- Sale garce !**_ Ria Vanille en lui balançant une des peluches qui trainait sur le bureau emplis de livre de médecine.

La rose l'esquiva de justesse et tira la langue à sa meilleure amie.

 _ **\- Raté !**_

 _ **\- C'était voulu !**_

 _ **\- Bien sûr.**_

Elles se sourirent un moment, laissant un silence confortable s'installer entre elles.

 _ **\- Est-ce que je te dérange ?**_ Reprit finalement Vanille, en observant le bazar monstre dans lequel Serah travaillait.

 _ **\- Tu sais bien que tu me dérange jamais. En fait, tu me sauve même,**_ soupira t elle en s'avachissant sur le bord de son lit. _**Je crois que si je lis une ligne de plus, je me crève les yeux.**_

 _ **\- Oh, heureusement que ta sauveuse ai débarqué attend alors,**_ ricana Vanille qui franchit, non sans difficultée, la montagne de papiers à terre, pour aller s'étaler dans le lit et surplomber ainsi Serah.

Celle-ci laissa sa tête s'écroulait sur le matelas, fermant les yeux de lassitude.

 _ **\- Je suis vraiment naze…**_

 _ **\- Ca c'est parce que tu travail beaucoup trop chérie,**_ répondit Vanille en appuyant doucement sur le bout du nez de sa meilleure amie avec son doigt.

La petite rose ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert de sa meilleure amie qui la regardait avec un air nouveau.

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**_ Lança Serah en fronçant des sourcils.

 _ **\- Comme quoi ?**_ Questionna Vanille, étalé sur le ventre et qui battait des pieds.

 _ **\- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui a changé.**_

Vanille laissa planer un long silence, qui effilocha de plus en plus la patience de la petite rose. Finalement, la rouquine soupira et se redressa en position assise.

 _ **\- Je suis passé voir Fang aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **\- Oh mon dieu ! Mais oui c'est vrai ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai complètement zappé ! Je sais pas ou j'avais la tête !**_ S'affola Serah en se mettant à la hauteur de Vanille.

 _ **\- Dans tes bouquins ?**_ Ricana la soeur de Fang en observant le foutoir qui était devenu le sol.

 _ **\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû être là. Comment va t-elle ?**_

 _ **\- J'en sais trop rien. Tu la connais, elle fait sa forte comme dab, mais au fond…**_

 _ **\- Ouais, j'en connais une autre qui fait ça,**_ lâcha la petite Farron en faisant référence à sa soeur.

 _ **\- Enfin bref, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de Fang.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi alors ?**_

 _ **\- J'ai rencontré un homme-**_

 _ **\- Oh c'est pas vrai ?!**_ S'extasia Serah qui se redressa immédiatement sur ses pieds.

 _ **\- Quoi mais qu'est ce-**_ Lança Vanille, confuse. _**Mais non pas comme ça ! Laisse moi finir ma phrase !**_

 _ **\- Oh…**_ Souffla la rose, déçu.

 _ **\- Donc, J'ai rencontré un homme, l'agent Katzroy ? Oui je crois que c'est ça.**_

 _ **\- Sazh ?**_

 _ **\- Oui c'est ça ! Et on a eu une petite conversation.**_

 _ **\- De quelle genre ?**_

 _ **\- Eh bien, de fil en aiguille, il en est venu à me parler…**_ Vanille hésita un instant. _**De la mort de son meilleur ami.**_

Serah se stoppa soudainement, un frisson la parcourant. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir cette conversation maintenant.

 _ **\- Tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je m'arrête tout de suite,**_ s'affola Vanille, voyant très bien la douleur dans les yeux bleus de sa meilleure amie.

 _ **\- Non, c'est bon. Tu as le droit de savoir. C'est vrai que je n'en t'ai jamais vraiment parlé et c'est un tort. Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?**_

 _ **\- Qu'ils étaient mort dans un accident d'avion. Enfin, accident, on se comprend…**_

 _ **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**_ Questionna Serah, perplexe.

 _ **\- Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un accident, enfin tu vois quoi.**_

Plus Vanille en ajoutait, plus la cadette Farron fronçait des sourcils.

 _ **\- Comment ça c'était pas vraiment un accident ?**_

 _ **\- Euh… Eh bah….**_

La rousse tourna son regard émeraude vers sa meilleure amie, qui la fixait intensément.

 _ **\- Euh, je sais pas, je dis juste ce qu'il m'a dit. Pourquoi à ta tête on dirait que t'étais pas au courant ?**_ Lâcha nerveusement Vanille.

 _ **\- Parce que j'étais pas au courant de ce détail,**_ cracha Serah entre ses dents serré.

Une tension énorme s'installa entre eux, émanant directement du corps de la rose. C'était dingue comment les Farron avait un don pour refroidir l'atmosphère. Son corps tremblait de colère. Alors quoi ? On lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années ? Si on lui avait menti là dessus, sur quoi d'autre avait-on pu le faire encore ?

Se redressant d'un seul coup, Serah fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, ignorant royalement les feuilles étalées par terre.

 _ **\- Tu sais, j'ai peut-être mal compris !**_ Tenta Vanille.

 _ **\- Non, non, je crois pas, on m'a juste menti sans vergogne durant toutes ses années !**_

 _ **\- Je…**_ la rouquine ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour calmer son amie, qui fulminait de plus en plus.

Puis soudainement, elle se stoppa au milieu de la pièce, dos à Vanille, les muscles tendus et tremblants.

 _ **\- Serah ?**_ S'inquiéta Vanille.

 _ **\- Je vais tuer Lightning !**_ Lâcha t-elle froidement, alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte d'entrée.

 _ **\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte !**_ Lança Vanille à sa poursuite. _**Qu'est ce que Lightning vient faire là dedans, elle est peut-être même pas au courant !**_

 _ **\- Pas au courant mon cul oui !**_ Cria Serah en se retournant brusquement vers la rouquine qui sursauta de surpris. _**Comment pourrait-elle ne pas être au courant !**_

 _ **\- Eh bien j'en sais rien, Sazh ne lui a peut-être pas dit non plus.**_

 _ **\- ELLE ÉTAIT DANS CE PUTAIN D'AVION !**_

* * *

 **Peut-être que je republierai dans la semaine pour me faire pardonner mon retard incessant ^^**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dépression

**Désolé pour le retard, j'avais vraiment pas la foi de continuer, et puis finalement, c'est revenu aussi vite que c'était parti ^^ merci pour les précédentes reviews, follow et favorite ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

•••

Installés dans l'ascenseur qui les menaient en direction de la morgue, Lightning et Sazh demeuraient dans un silence lourd. Le regard chocolat de l'aîné glissa vers sa partenaire et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il observait l'attitude tendu de sa cadette. Pourquoi fallait-il que la fille de son meilleur ami décédé, ai hérité de l'opiniâtreté et de la fierté sans faille de son paternel ?

 _ **\- Arrête de me regarder comme si tu t'attendais à ce que je me brise en mille morceaux d'un instant à l'autre,**_ grogna soudainement la jeune femme, sans détourner son regard de la porte de l'ascenseur.

 _ **\- Pourtant, à te voir ainsi, je pourrais parier que le point de craquage n'est pas loin,**_ tanta Sazh, malgré son instinct de survie qui lui criait de se taire.

Le souffle de Lightning devint soudainement irrégulier sous la colère grandissante.

 _ **\- A tu été voir un médecin autrement que pour t'inquiéter de la santé des autres ? Je vois bien que depuis le coup de feu, tes côtes te font souffrir. Sans parler de ta main droite et de ton visage,**_ continua-t-il malgré les signes évidents d'irritation, que sa collègue envoyait.

 _ **\- Je vais très bien merci,**_ lâcha t-elle, la mâchoire serré.

Avant même que les portes coulissantes ne s'ouvrent entièrement, la rose se glissa hors de l'ascenseur avec précipitation, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'homme à la coupe afro et elle. Cependant, Sazh avait vu le coup venir et se saisit rapidement de son poignet avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée.

 _ **\- Lâch-**_

 _ **\- Je connaissais ton père depuis la maternelle. Lui aussi avait une propension à vouloir tout régler par lui même, à ne compter que sur lui. Puis ta mère est arrivé. Je l'ai vu commencer à s'ouvrir au monde et crois moi Claire, il n'a jamais été aussi heureux qu'à cet instant de sa vie.**_

 _ **\- Et toute cette tirade pour quoi ? Me dire qu'il avait trouvé l'âme sœur et que je devrais faire pareil ? Très peu pour moi. J'ai déjà suffisamment de soucis comme ça, sans me rajouter un poids mort supplémentaire.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas… Je ne te parle pas d'âme sœur Light, je dis juste qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour l'épauler dans ses difficultés et ses peines et que c'est ça qui lui a permis de s'épanouir ! Cesse de te cloîtrer dans-**_

De plus en plus agacé, la blonde aux reflets roses s'échappa de l'emprise de l'homme et parti sans écouter la fin de sa phrase. Elle en avait assez qu'on lui dise quoi faire en permanence et qu'il se permette en plus de lui parler de ses parents la mettait hors d'elle. Rien qu'en pensant à eux, des flash douloureux lui assaillirent l'esprit, compressant son crâne dans un étau. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, elle tenta de faire abstraction de ses souvenirs douloureux, alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de la morgue.

 _ **\- Café ?**_ Proposa une voix masculine non loin d'elle, qui la fit sursauter, la sortant enfin de ses pensées noires. _**T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.**_

Se retournant, elle aperçut le sourire de Cid, lui tendant un gobelet empli d'un liquide noir fumant.

 _ **\- Ça dépends, tu t'es lavé les mains,**_ lâcha t-elle sarcastiquement, alors qu'elle pouvait percevoir du sang sur sa blouse blanche. Preuve évidente que le légiste devait juste avoir fini son travail avec l'un de ses "patient".

Le brun ricana, mais acquisa.

 _ **\- Tu as perdu ton collègue en route ?**_

A peine ces mots furent-ils sorti de la bouche du médecin, que Sazh pénétrait dans la pièce, le visage obscurci d'inquiétude alors qu'il fixait Lightning.

 _ **\- Si seulement ça pouvait être le cas**_ , grogna la blonde dans un murmure, avant de se diriger vers la porte qui la séparait des cadavres avec son gobelet en main.

Cid la suivit du regard, avant de reporter son attention sur son aîné :

 _ **\- Un soucis ?**_

 _ **\- Cette fille va me flanquer une crise cardiaque avant l'heure,**_ soupira l'homme à la peau noir. _**Mais bon, nous ne somme pas la pour parler de moi. Dites nous ce que vous avez trouvé,**_ reprit-il professionnellement, avant de suivre sa collègue.

•••

 _ **\- Bon, récapitulons ce qu'on a,**_ lança Sazh, appuyé sur le côté du bureau de Lightning, afin de faire face au tableau qu'elle avait installé pour résumé les faits importants de l'enquête. **_Tout d'abord, le premier homicide que l'on peut raccorder à cette affaire est le meurtre de David Chase, dans le quartier des usines désaffectées. Cet homme était porté disparue depuis plus de 5 ans. Le rapport du légiste signale qu'il souffrait de malnutrition et qu'il était physiquement maltraité. Cause du décès : quatre balles tirées dans le dos._**

 _ **En témoin de ce meurtre, nous avons identifié Fang Yun, qui affirme avoir distingué deux silhouettes en plus de la victime. Les deux individus, homme selon le témoin, on attenté à la vie de mademoiselle Yun afin de couvrir leurs traces. Cependant, leur entreprise c'est soldé par un échec et ce qui nous a permis d'identifier l'un des agresseurs. Kurt Devis, retrouvé mort à son domicile, une balle dans la tête et une partie de la peau de son avant bras découpé. Viens ensuite la fusillade dans le parc...**_

Lightning, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, se tendit instantanément à ce souvenir.

 _ **\- Avec cet événement, nous pouvons affirmé que les assassins possède un moyen pour connaitre l'identité de notre témoin. Ce que nous ne pouvons pas affirmer en revanche, est que le tireur du parc, était le deuxième agresseur des usines. son identité : John Delcourt, mort durant la course poursuite…**_

La rose lâcha un souffle dur.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Light,**_ intervient son aîné, faisant une pause dans son résumé.

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit**_ , grogna t-elle.

 _ **\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire…**_

 _ **\- Bon la suite.**_

Sazh soupira à son tour, mais reprit malgré tout.

 _ **\- Viens finalement le dernier fait en date, le triple homicide… Les victimes : Hugo Delrick, Jane Dalia et Nuka Silloni. Tous trois était responsable du transport de John Delcourt jusqu'à la morgue. Retrouvés morts dans leur camion, une balle dans la tête chacun. De plus, la peau entre les omoplates de Delcourt à été découpé post mortem, tout comme celle de Devis. Aucun témoin...**_

 _ **\- Bien, maintenant c'est une certitude, on à affaire à une organisation,**_ déclara finalement la rose.

 _ **\- Peut-on vraiment en être certain ?**_ Reprit Sazh.

 _ **\- Que te faut-il de plus ? Une déclaration public ?**_

 _ **\- Ça serait bien oui…**_

 _ **\- Tu-**_

Des coups légers se firent entendre à la porte, stoppant la blonde dans sa phrase.

 _ **\- Entrez.**_

 _ **\- Bonjour Madame,**_ commença Hope, _**excusez moi de vous déranger, mais le commissaire vous demande.**_

•••

Le bip, bip incessant de ce moniteur cardiaque allait finir par la rendre folle. Cela ne faisait pas trois jours qu'elle était étalé dans ce lit d'hôpital à ne rien faire, qu'elle en avait déjà marre. Comment des hommes et des femmes pouvaient consciemment décider de travailler toute la journée dans un endroit pareil. De plus, cette inactivité forcée, était vraiment mauvaise pour sa santé mentale… Ne pouvant rien faire de plus que penser, son esprit vagabondait sans contrôle vers les récents événements et ce que cela impliquait. en seulement quelques jours, sa vie pourtant idyllique c'était lentement transformé en cauchemar et elle ne savait absolument pas comment le gérer. Elle s'était faite tirer dessus et ce à deux reprises. On cherchait à la tuer uniquement parce qu'elle avait été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et que ses agresseurs pensaient qu'elle pourrait leur nuire, alors qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de compromettant sur eux. Sa stupidité, avait envoyé un homme, certes collant et un tantinet casse pied mais bizarrement très professionnel, à l'hôpital et son couple battait sérieusement de l'aile.

Comment pouvait-elle gérer tout ça en même temps ? L'angoisse, le stresse, la culpabilité, le manque soudain de confiance en soit… Tout ça étaient des sentiments que la brune n'arrivait pas à gérer parce qu'elle les connaissait très peu, voir pas du tout. Et il fallait qu'elle ai embarqué sa sœur et sa petite amie dans l'histoire…

Le téléphone dans sa chambre se mit soudainement à sonner, la faisant sursauter de peur? affolant le moniteur à ses côtés. Tentant de reprendre son calme alors qu'elle se sentait tendu au possible, Fang s'empara du téléphone :

 _ **\- Allô ?**_

 _ **\- Fang ! Mon dieu est-ce que tu vas bien ?!**_ Cria une voix masculine de l'autre côté du combiné

La brune grimaça, reculant d'instinct le téléphone alors qu'elle venait sans de doute de perdre de l'audition.

 _ **\- Allô ? Allô ?! Est-ce que tu es toujours là ? Fangita ?!**_

 _ **\- Oui, oui, Trent, je suis là, calme toi. Pourquoi t'es si hystérique ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi je- Pourquoi je suis si hystérique ?! FANG YUN DIA, EST CE QUE TU TE FICHE DE MOI ?!**_

 _ **\- Mais arrête de crier comme ça, tu vas me rendre sourde !**_ Râla la brune

 _ **\- Chéri, calme toi,**_ intervient une voix douce, mais posée, non loin de son père.

 _ **\- Je me calmerai quand notre fille arrêtera avec ses questions stupides ! Tu es à l'hôpital parce que quelqu'un a voulu te tirer dessus, je crois que j'ai le droit, si ce n'est même le devoir d'être hystérique ! Qui est cet enflure qui à fait ça, que je le DÉGOMME !**_

\- … _**Comment tu...**_

 _ **\- Eh bien il y a au moins une de nos deux filles qui c'est dit que ça serait judicieux de nous en parler !**_

\- …

Fang resta muette. Non, pourquoi Vanille avait fait ça ? Elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin maintenant. Si ses parents étaient au courant, ils allaient à tous les coups…

 _ **\- Vous… Vous allez par venir, hein ?**_ Souffla Fang, inquiète.

 _ **\- Comment ça on va pas venir ?! Bien sûr qu'on va venir ! On est déjà sur la route ! Attends toi à avoir de mes nouvell-**_

Des interférences coupèrent soudainement la communication, laissant la brune dans le silence lourd de sa chambre. Ils ne pouvaient pas venir. Ils ne devaient pas venir. Elle avait déjà du mal à garder la face avec sa soeur, mais alors avec leurs parents ? Eh puis, si ils venaient, ils allaient aussi se retrouver impliqué dans toute cette merde… Pourquoi diable Vanille avait-elle eut une idée pareille.

 _ **\- Salut…**_

Sursautant une nouvelle fois, Fang fut presque prise de panique en entendant ces mots, mais se détendit finalement, en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Lana.

 _ **\- Salut,**_ lâcha la noiraude, le visage emplit d'une multitude d'émotions que la journaliste ne parvenait pas à saisir.

•••

Les épaules tombantes, le visage las, Snow rentra dans son appartement, complètement défait du refus de sa belle sœur. Il ne savait plus comment faire pour s'en sortir. New Bodhum était une ville active très prisée et extrêmement touristique et par conséquent les prix pouvait semblait parfois exorbitant. Trop exorbitant et ce n'était pas avec son salaire de misère, que le jeune homme pouvait offrir à Serah, la vie qu'elle méritait.

 _ **\- Mon cœur ? T'es là ?**_ Appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il s'avança vers leur chambre, découvrant un capharnaüm impossible. Des tonnes de papiers et de bouquins étaient étalés un peu partout sur les meubles et sur le sol, laissant un sourire s'étaler sur le visage du grand blond. Les sœurs Farron avaient beaucoup de similitude, mais si il y avait bien un truc qui les différenciaient, c'était leur sens de l'organisation et du rangement. Là ou tout était impeccablement bien rangé et organisé chez l'aînée, régnait un chaos sans nom chez la cadette.

Ne trouvant sa petite amie nulle part, le géant se laissa tomber dans leur vieux canapé, une bouteille de bière premier prix à la main. La petite blonde n'étant pas présente, Snow pouvait laisser tomber son masque d'assurance et de confiance qu'il essayait de maintenir pour faire bonne figure et rassurer la femme de sa vie. La vérité, c'est qu'il était extrêmement inquiet pour l'avenir et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, maintenant que sa promotion lui avait échappé complètement. Et s'ils déménageaient ? Ils pourraient allés s'installer à la campagne, ou du moins dans une ville plus petite, cela arrangerait sans doute leur problème d'argent, seulement… Jamais Serah n'accepterait. Elle était bien trop lié à cette ville et malgré leurs problèmes ressent, jamais la petite rose ne s'éloignait autant de sa sœur aînée.

 _ **\- Toc, toc, toc.**_

Snow soupira de lassitude, puis se leva difficilement avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

 _ **\- Bonjour Mr. Villiers, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère,**_ salua un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage bienveillant, mais cependant tendu.

 _ **\- Bonjour Mr. Sina. Non vous ne me dérangez pas bien sûr,**_ salua à son tour le grand blond, soudainement stressé. _**Est-ce que je peux vous offrir à boire ?**_

 _ **\- Oh, non, merci c'est très gentil, je, je suis venu vous parler du loyer en fait...**_

Le sourire de Snow se fana.

 _ **\- Ecoutez, vous et votre petite amie êtes des gens très bien, malheureusement, je ne peux vous faire crédit indéfiniment,**_ lâcha le propriétaire, le regard désolé. _**Vous avez déjà deux loyer de retard et malheureusement, il se trouve que nous avons de nombreux travaux à effectuer dans l'immeuble, afin de se caler aux nouvelles normes. Aussi, je crains que si vous n'avez pas de quoi me payer avant la fin de la semaine, je devrais vous demander de partir…**_

La main de Snow se crispa sur la poignée… Voilà, il était dos au mur… Et dans sa naïveté et son immaturité, il embarquait Serah avec lui.

•••

 _ **\- Dites moi que c'est une blague...**_

Le commissaire Amodar fixait son lieutenant aux yeux céruléens, bien conscient que sa décision ne lui plairait pas.

 _ **\- Non, ceci n'est pas une blague lieutenant Farron.**_

La blonde se mit à rire nerveusement, alors que ses nerfs commençaient furieusement à s'effilocher. Son chef la couvait d'un regard presque paternelle alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de la jeune femme.

 _ **\- Est ce que me rétrograder de la sorte est votre façon de me punir pour mon incompétence durant la fusillade du parc ?**_ Lâcha Lightning, le regard blessé alors qu'elle tentait vainement de maintenir son masque d'insensibilité en place.

 _ **\- Rétrograder- Votre incompétence ? Vous- qu'est ce que vous racontez lieutenant ! Il n'en ai rien de tout ça,**_ répondit Amodar abasourdi.

 _ **\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas mon impression pourtant !**_

L'atmosphère dans le bureau était lourde. Le commissaire savait que cette conversation n'allait pas plaire à la blonde, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le prendrait aussi personnellement.

 _ **\- Écoute moi Lightning,**_ soupira le plus âgé, décidant de laisser tomber les vouvoiement. _**Ce n'est nullement une punition. Je ne te rétrograde pas. Tu n'as pas été incompétente. Tu es l'un de nos plus brillants lieutenants et il est hors de question que je t'écarte de cette affaire, qui s'annonce extrêmement difficile. Si je te relègue à ce poste, c'est parce que nous somme en manque d'effectif et que tu as besoin de prendre du recul sur cette affaire.**_

 _ **\- Et en quoi ceci est différent de m'écarter de l'affaire ?**_ Grogna la rose.

 _ **\- Tu auras toujours accès aux informations, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es brillante. Tu as déjà montré à mainte reprise, que tu méritais ton grade. Je sais que si il y a quelqu'un qui peut résoudre cette enquête, c'est toi. Cependant, je pense aussi que tu as besoin de prendre du recule, d'où le fait que je te position sur cette mission.**_

 _ **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi me positionner là dessus me permettra de prendre du recul !**_

 _ **\- Tu es de plus en plus tendu en ce moment. Cet article et les soucis avec ta sœur n'aide pas.**_ Il leva la main, afin de stopper la réplique que son lieutenant voulait balancer. _**Je pense que te placer sur cette mission, te permettra de prendre un peu de temps pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ta vie.**_

Lightning détourna la tête, la mâchoire serré. Que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon, ce n'était pas à elle de décider. Cependant, elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer face à cette décision, qu'elle prenait, malgré les indications contraire de son supérieur, personnellement. Après divers formalité et renseignement sur sa nouvelle mission, la blonde quitta enfin le bureau du commissaire, encore plus énervé qu'elle ne l'était en entrant.

 _ **\- J'en connais une qui a passé un sale quart-heure,**_ ricana un homme à la longue chevelure violette.

L'aînée des Farron lança un regard noir à l'agent Ballad, qui attendait les bras croisés, appuyé sur son bureau installé dans l'open space.

 _ **\- Ah, si il y a bien un truc qui m'a manqué durant ma période d'infiltration, c'est tes expressions faciales au combien varié et débordantes de gentillesses.**_

 _ **\- Je t'emmerde Ballad, tu n'aurais pas pu te faire buter par ces trafiquants ?**_ grogna Lightning, en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

 _ **\- Tes remarques cinglantes ne m'atteignent pas, belle colombe, je sais que tu es secrètement folle de moi.**_

La blonde se retourna, un sourcil levé, signe de son scepticisme face à cette remarque.

 _ **\- T'es pas vraiment mon genre au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.**_

 _ **\- Alors là tu me vexe ! Moi qui ai fait poussé cette ravissante chevelure rien que pour toi,**_ lança théâtralement Caius, en faisant un effet de cheveux digne des plus grandes pub de shampoing.

Un rictus se planta sur les lèvres du lieutenant Farron.

 _ **\- Diantre, mais c'est qu'elle sait encore sourire !**_

 _ **\- Va te faire voir L'Oréal,**_ lâcha Lightning en roulant des yeux, avant de reprendre son chemin.

 _ **\- Hé !**_ Hélas Caius afin de la retenir encore un peu. _**J'ai réussi mon infiltration. Les trafiquants sont tombé. Je t'offre un verre pour fêter ça ? Comme au bon vieux temps.**_

Lightning s'immobilise un instant, puis tourne son attention vers l'agent aux cheveux violets :

 _ **\- Au beau vieux temps, Yuj serait assis avec nous et non dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.**_

•••

 _ **\- Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…**_ Lâcha timidement Vanille, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa soeur.

Cependant, la rouquine se stoppa au milieu de la salle, quand elle croisa le regard peu avenant de son aînée.

 _ **\- Y'a un problème ?**_ S'enquit la plus petite.

 _ **\- Un problème ?**_ S'agaça immédiatement la brune. _**T'as été tout raconter à Trent et Flora et tu me demande si y'a un problème ?!**_

Vanille fronça les sourcils, n'aimant guère le ton employé par la noiraude, mais préféra y faire abstraction et garda son calme avant de venir s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé à côté du lit d'hôpital.

 _ **\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu le prends aussi mal au juste ?**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était pas à toi de le dire ! T'avais pas à prendre cette décision !**_

 _ **\- Je te demande pardon ?!**_ s'énerva à son tour la rouquine. _**Tu t'ai fait tirer dessus Fang ! Deux fois ! Je pense qu'ils ont plus que le droit de le savoir ! Se sont nos parents !**_

 _ **\- Non c'est tes parents ! Et ça ne te concerne pas ! C'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision !**_

Un lourd silence s'installa suite à ces paroles, qui blessèrent profondément la rouquine. Captant ce qu'elle venait de dire sous la pression et la colère, Fang serra la mâchoire, détournant le regard de sa cadette. Elle qui pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà… Eh bien c'était raté.

 _ **\- Bien… Je suis sûr que "mes" parents, seraient ravis d'entendre ce que tu penses d'eux,**_ lâcha Vanille, le ton meurtri.

\- … _**C'est pas…**_

 _ **\- C'est pas quoi ? Ce que tu voulais dire ? Eh bien tu l'as dit quand même ! Et ça fait combien de temps au juste que tu pense ça ? Non parce que pour eux, tu es clairement leur fille, alors il serait peut-être bien que tu leur dise que pour toi, ce ne sont pas tes parents,**_ s'agaça de plus en plus Vanille.

\- … Fang n'osait pas la regarder, bien trop honteuse pour ajouter quoique ce soit.

 _ **\- Et si c'est pas tes parents, alors ça veut dire qu'on est pas soeur non plus.**_

 _ **\- Arrête Vanille… S'il te plaît…**_ Murmura Fang, de plus en plus mal.

La rouquine s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais se stoppa finalement. Elle ne pouvait voir le visage de son aînée, mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle le savait depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Elle voyait bien que sa soeur aux cheveux corbeaux faisant semblant que tout allait bien, mais tout n'allait pas bien… Au contraire même. Passant une main dans ses cheveux roux, Vanille soupira. Tout partait à vau-l'eau en ce moment. Serah et Snow avec leur problème financier, Serah et sa relation dégradante avec Lightning, la vie de Fang qui s'effilochait de plus en plus, elle même qui stressait à mort pour la vie de sa soeur… Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se disputer. Pas maintenant. Pas en se moment. Il fallait qu'elles se serrent les coudes. Cependant, les paroles de Fang restaient gravé dans son esprit. "Non, c'est tes parents !" Avait-elle dit ça uniquement sous le coup de la colère ? Ou y avait-il une signification bien plus profonde ?

 _ **\- Je suis désolé,**_ reprit-elle, malgré ses doutes. _**Je sais que tu ne voulais pas leur en parler, mais… Moi j'avais besoin de le faire.**_ Vanille fit une pause, les larmes aux bords des yeux. _ **Je sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais… Je flippe sa mère. Y'a des gens qui veulent te buter,**_ lâcha t-elle finalement, alors que les larmes dévalaient finalement ses joues. _**On veut te tuer et ces connards ont bien failli réussir. Alors désolé de ne pas être aussi forte que toi, mais là, je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin qu'ils soient là, parce que…**_

Elle fut incapable de terminer ses mots, les sanglots la rattrapant. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être était-elle faible, égoïste, une mauvaise soeur, mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer de faire semblant. Une main se posa doucement sur la sienne et en relevant la tête, elle aperçut le regard peiné de sa soeur qui la fixait. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son regard était mouillé, signe évident qu'elle faisait tout pour retenir ses larmes. Elles se fixèrent un moment, avant que la plus grande n'écarte les bras, invitant sa jeune soeur à venir s'y loger. Chose qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

 _ **\- C'est moi qui suis désolé…**_ Murmura Fang à l'oreille de la rouquine, alors que celle-ci laissait tomber ses dernières barrières.

•••

La rose tapait nerveusement son volant avec ses doigts. la tête appuyé contre l'appuie tête de son siège, les yeux fermés, elle soupirait bruyamment, essayant vainement de laisser s'échapper toute cette tension qu'elle avait accumulé ses derniers temps. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle était dans cette position, garé devant son immeuble alors que la nuit était tombé depuis maintenant quelques heures. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer toute cette merde. Son corps et son esprit était au bout du rouleau, mais son obstination et sa fierté refusait de déclarer forfait. Ses problèmes de sommeil qui revenaient au grand galop, cette situation intenable avec sa soeur, cette enquête qui lui prenait la tête, Yuj qui se retrouvait à l'hôpital à cause de son incompétence… Elle allait finir par craquer, elle le savait et de toutes les choses qui pouvaient encore lui tomber dessus, c'était ça qu'elle craignait le plus…

Soupirant une ultime fois, la blonde se décida enfin à descendre de son véhicule. Il fallait qu'elle dorme… D'un sommeil réparateur et non d'un sommeil empli de souvenir cauchemardesque.

Arrivé au dernier étage de son immeuble, elle se stoppa immédiatement, lorsqu'elle aperçut sa porte entrebâillé, au filtrait la lumière de son salon. Jamais elle ne laissait la lumière allumée et encore moins la porte. Jamais. L'adrénaline emplissant immédiatement ses veines, elle saisit fébrilement le pistolet à sa ceinture, alors qu'elle pénétrait prudemment dans son appartement.

La tension déjà bien présente dans son corps se retrouva multiplié par dix, alors qu'elle était persuadé qu'une présence autre que la sienne se tenait dans son appartement. Un bruit de verre résonna dans le coin cuisine, présent juste derrière le mur ou se tenait Lightning. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son arme, ses épaules se tendant encore davantage, son souffle qu'elle essayait de garder régulier commençait à s'emballer… 1… 2… 3

 _ **\- Police !**_

 _ **\- Hiiii !**_

Serah se retourna immédiatement, le cœur en course folle alors que sa soeur venait de lui causer la peur de sa vie. La verre de whisky vide qu'elle tenait dans la main, avant l'intervention du lieutenant, tomba au sol et se brisa dans un bruit sourd, alors que les deux sœurs se fixaient du regard. L'une surprise de la présence de sa cadette dans son appartement, l'autre surprise de voir son aînée braquer son arme sur elle.

 _ **\- Est ce que t'es folle Serah ! Tu veux que je te descende ou quoi ! Tu pouvais pas prévenir !**_ Cria Lightning, à la limite de l'hystérie alors qu'elle se rendait compte que dans un moment d'égarement elle aurait pu tirer sur sa propre soeur.

 _ **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais te calmer et poser ça s'il te plait !**_ Répondit Serah, tout aussi follement, le bras tendu en avant, comme si ça main pouvait la protéger d'une quelconque balle perdu.

Remarquant qu'elle braquer toujours son arme contre sa petite soeur, Lightning remis immédiatement la sécurité de son arme et la laissa tombé sur le plan de travail, comme si la crosse lui avaient brûlée les mains. La tension se libéra petit à petit alors que les deux sœurs reprenaient leur souffle chacune de leur côté.

 _ **\- Ne refais, jamais ça,**_ reprit durement Lightning, alors qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé, si elle avait tiré.

 _ **\- Attends, c'est toi qui me menace avec ton arme ! Ça serait plutôt à moi de dire ça !**_

 _ **\- Je ne t'attendais pas ici,**_ lâcha simplement la blonde.

Silence.

 _ **\- Eh bien moi. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je t'attends.**_

Est-ce que ça soeur venait pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'expliquer toutes les deux ? Est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir s'excuser auprès d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir s'adresser la parole sans se jeter à la gorge ? Est-ce que tout allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant ? Une certaine dose d'espoir envahit soudainement le cœur meurtri du lieutenant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Cependant, cela fit de bien courte durée. Alors qu'elle remontait son regard vers celui de sa cadette, c'est un air noir et courroucé qu'elle trouva. Ce qui ruina les espoirs de la grande blonde, assombrissant son expression. Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour mériter un pareil regard...

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?**_ S'enquit finalement la plus grande, après un long silence pesant.

 _ **\- T'as rien à me dire ?**_ S'agaça la plus jeune.

Lightning fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça ? Une question piège ?

 _ **\- De quoi tu parles ?**_

 _ **\- Je ne sais pas moi, d'un des nombreux secrets que tu dois me cacher. Parce que moi, ô petite fille si fragile, je ne peux pas encaisser la dure réalité,**_ s'échauffa de plus en plus Serah.

 _ **\- Écoute Serah, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, alors si tu pouvai-**_

 _ **\- JE TE PARLES DE LA MORT DE NOS PARENTS !**_

L'aînée se stoppa immédiatement à ces mots et au ton employé par sa cadette. Elle était véritablement hors d'elle. Tout son corps transpirait la colère et cela mettait Claire extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la direction que prenait cette conversation. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Jamais. Et elle ne voulait plus s'engueuler avec sa soeur. Elle n'en avait plus la force, plus le courage. Son souffle devint court, alors que la petite rose la fixait d'un regard noir. Elle ne pourrait pas échapper à cette conversation elle le savait. A part peut-être si elle sautait par la fenêtre… Cinq étages c'est pas grand chose, si ?

Serah capta le mal à l'aise qui s'empara de sa grande soeur face à ces mots. Alors Vanille disait vrai… Il y avait vraiment des choses que la plus grande lui avait intentionnellement caché.

 _ **\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me parles de ça…**_ Articula difficilement Lightning, alors qu'elle essayait de garder son calme.

 _ **\- Parce, visiblement il y a des choses que tu as omis de me dire,**_ lança Serah, le ton tranchant, sans pitié.

Claire détourna le regard, se sentait vraiment mal à présent. L'air avait du mal à atteindre ses poumons. Elle regarder autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une sortie. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Maintenant. Elle avait besoin d'air.

 _ **\- C'était pas un accident pas vrai ! Tu le savais et tu m'as rien dit !**_ Hurla Serah, tellement hors d'elle qu'elle ne remarquait même pas l'état de plus en plus paniqué de sa soeur. _**JE VEUX DES RÉPONSES LIGHT ! ALORS PARLES !**_

Des flashs s'emparèrent de l'esprit du lieutenant. Il y avait des cris, non des hurlements même, de paniques et de douleurs. Du sang, beaucoup de sang… Et des coups de feu et encore plus de sang… Et des yeux bleus vitreux qui la fixaient… Sans vie…

Les mains de Lightning vinrent soudainement enserrer douloureusement son cuir chevelu, alors qu'elle avait perdu toute notion de temps ou d'espace. Son souffle n'était plus que de brèves et difficiles inspirations. Ses poumons la brûlaient, alors que le manque d'air se faisait sentir. Elle ne voyait même plus sa soeur, qui se tenait pourtant devant elle et ou son visage jusque là noir de fureur, se teintait petit à petit de panique au vue de sa réaction. Elle perdait complètement pied. Elle n'était plus dans son appartement. Elle se retrouvait dans cette avion. Dans cet enfer. Le jour ou toute sa vie à basculer.

Elle se sentait perdre l'équilibre, alors qu'elle sentait l'avion dégringoler vers une chute certaine. Son dos heurta une surface dur et elle se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, se retrouvant assise, les coudes sur les genoux, les mains toujours agrippé à sa chevelure rose. Elle se balança d'avant en arrière, son crâne lui faisant un mal de chien, suivi de ses côtes, de sa clavicule, son bras… Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que la douleur devenait insupportable. Pourquoi… Pourquoi devait-elle revivre ça… Elle en pouvait plus… Que ça s'arrête…

 _ **\- Lightning ! Light ! Claire ! S'il te plait réponds moi !**_ Paniqua une voix en sanglot à ses côtés. _**Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé… S'il te plait Sis' calme toi, reviens…. Je suis désolé.**_

Lâchant ses cheveux, Lightning agrippa fermement les bras qui s'était enserré autour d'elle, comme si il s'agissait d'une boué de sauvetage, elle savait que le crash n'était plus très loin… Elle sentait le sol se rapprocher furieusement… La laissant dans un état de panique encore plus intense.

 _ **\- Claire s'il te plaît…. Je suis désolé, reviens… Claire…**_

Lightning saisi soudainement les paroles qui résonnait dans son crâne depuis maintenant quelques instants et saisit enfin ce qu'ils signifiaient, ainsi que la présence qui était à ses côtés.

 _ **\- Serah….**_

 _ **\- Oui, oui, je suis là Claire ! Reste avec moi ! Je suis là.**_

La grande blonde tenta de se concentrer sur cette présence rassurante, qui ne devrait pas être présente dans cette avion. Elle se concentra de toute ses forces sur sa soeur cadette et c'est seulement après un ultime effort, qu'elle parvint enfin à rouvrir les yeux, découvrant le visage inondé de larmes de Serah.

Revoyant enfin les yeux céruléens de sa soeur aînée, la petite rose soupira de soulagement, prenant le visage de son vis à vis de ses deux mains.

 _ **\- Est-ce que t'es de nouveau avec moi ?**_ S'inquiéta follement sa cadette.

harassé par la fatigue, son corps encore tremblant de sa récente attaque de panique, Lightning hocha lourdement la tête, ne pouvant faire guère mieux pour répondre à sa voisine. Poussant un soupire de soulagement, Serah posa son front sur celui de sa soeur, fermant les yeux, essayant de calmer la panique qui s'était emparé d'elle, en voyant Lightning dans cette état.

 _ **\- Je suis tellement désolé…**_ Chuchota la plus jeune. _**Tellement…**_

 _ **\- Je-**_ Commença Lightning avec difficulté.

 _ **\- Chuuut, calme toi, ça n'a pas d'importance, on verra ça plus tard…**_

•••

La tête dans ses mains, le regard fixé dans le fond de son verre vide, Snow était complètement perdu. Le bruit des autres clients du bar ne l'atteignait même pas. Son esprit bien trop tourmenté par ses problèmes pour se soucier d'eux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Serah et lui allaient se retrouver à la rue et il ne pouvait rien faire. Lightning avait raison à son sujet. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile bon à rien.

 _ **\- Eh bien dit moi Villiers, je t'ai déjà vu en meilleure forme,**_ intervint une voix à ses côtés.

Redressant mollement la tête, le blond rencontra le regard de Caius, qui le fixait étrangement.

 _ **\- T'es plus sous couverture ?**_ Demanda finalement le géant, la tête quelque peu engourdi par l'alcool.

L'agent aux cheveux longs s'assis à ses côtés, commandant deux autres verres au barman. En offrant un Snow, Caius lui répondit enfin :

 _ **\- Non, j'ai enfin réussi à les faire tomber,**_ sourit-il fièrement. _**Après plus de 6 mois, j'avais plus que hâte de revenir au bercail.**_

 _ **\- Oui, je peux le comprendre...**_

L'homme aux cheveux violets haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus étonné du manque d'enthousiasme du jeune homme. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été amis tout les deux, mais voir le géant d'habitude si optimisme, le visage complètement sombre, l'intriguait quelque peu.

 _ **\- Bon allez, dis moi ce qu'il va pas. Avec ta tronche tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire concurrence à mon défunt oncle Charlie.**_

Snow tourna la tête vers lui, perplexe face à la comparaison.

 _ **\- Si, si je t'assure,**_ renchérit Caius.

Snow soupira. Caius n'était pas son ami. Pourquoi lui parlerait-il de ses problèmes ? En même temps, là tout de suite, il en avait vraiment besoin.

 _ **\- Je… J'ai des problèmes… Financier.**_

Caius fronça les sourcils et contracta la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'affinité avec le géant, mais il savait ce qu'était les problèmes d'argent… Il ne pouvait que compatir.

 _ **\- C'est si grave que ça ?**_ Reprit-il, avalant une gorgée de sa liqueur.

 _ **\- Si j'ai pas de quoi payer d'ici la fin de la semaine, Serah et moi serons expulsé.**_

 _ **\- Serah ? Comme Serah Farron ?**_ S'étonna le brun aux reflets violets.

 _ **\- Oui, on habite ensemble maintenant. Enfin… ça va pas durer longtemps.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Lightning ? Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sa soeur.**_

 _ **\- Serah ne veut pas de son aide. Eh puis, elle me regarderait encore plus comme un bon à rien.**_

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Alors il n'y avait plus que ça à faire n'est ce pas ? Dire à sa petite amie qu'il n'a pas su gérer. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas habiter ensemble parce qu'il était incapable de payer les factures que deux personnes engendrait… Non, non il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Il savait comment elle allait réagir. Elle abandonnerait ses études pour travailler à temps pleins et cela il ne pouvait le permettre ! Une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit et il se mit à fixer l'homme à ses côtés.

 _ **\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça mec, c'est vraiment chelou.**_

 _ **\- Comment t'as fait ?**_

 _ **\- De quoi tu me parles ?**_

 _ **\- Pour payer les soins médicaux de ta soeur ? Je me rappelle maintenant, t'étais complètement perdu. On avait bien organisé une cagnotte au boulot, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant et au dernière nouvelles… Ta soeur à bien était prise en charge. Alors, comment ?**_

Caius se tendit. Merde… Il n'aurait jamais dû venir lui parler.

 _ **\- Ce- c'est pas important,**_ termina Caius avant de payer le Barman et de se précipiter vers la sortie.

 _ **\- Quoi ? Non attends !**_

Snow suivit son compagnons à l'extérieur, le saisissant par l'épaule pour le retourner :

 _ **\- Attends s'il te plait ! Si t'as un tuyau, donne le moi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour offrir à Serah ce qu'elle mérite !**_

 _ **\- Elle ne mérite pas ça ! Crois moi !**_ S'agaça Caius.

 _ **\- Je t'en pris Caius, j'ai vraiment besoin de cet argent,**_ implora le géant.

 _ **\- C'est pas fait pour les mecs comme toi. Tu vas te faire dévorer si je fais ça.**_

Snow inspira profondément, puis fixa intensément le brun dans les yeux :

 _ **\- Caius, j'ai besoin de cet argent, aide moi, s'il te plais.**_

 _ **\- C'est vraiment dangereux mec.**_

 _ **\- Alors soit,**_ répliqua Snow sans même réfléchir. _**Je te l'ai dit, je veux pouvoir offrir à Serah ce qu'elle mérite et elle mérite tout.**_

* * *

Je pense qu'on devrait se cotiser pour offrir des séances de groupe avec un psy, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Sont tous en dépression là xD Plaisanterie mise à part, on peut considérer que ce chapitre représentait le final de la mi saison. Les choses vont donc un peu s'accélérer normalement, surtout au niveau de l'enquête, puis nous verrons bien plus d'interactions Fang-Lightning aussi ! Bonne soirée à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :D


End file.
